


Warm Arms & Blood

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, I need therapy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Luz and amity needs help as much as i do, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Reluctant Sadist, Sex, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, This is some killing stalking shit, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: what is the best option to have when you go to your past lover's house to meet them? see them again? feel them again?certainly do not break in.amity broke that obscure rule and now, she's left pondering her mistakes as she stays in a psychopath's basement who is also her lover. luz.a lumity killing stalking au
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 136
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

7 years.

7 years has passed ever since amity moved out of the isles because of her family. 7 years, she missed the smell mixed with acid and blossoms, it's a weird combination to be honest. 7 years, the familiar faces only gave her worried or disgusted looks, perhaps both.

7 years, it's the first time amity finally saw luz's face.

the latina sure did change alot. her stature and appearance. luz made her hair longer, just like amity's but hers is a mane of sorts.

her face grew sharper but the shine in her eyes didn't change. it still held the childish wonder like amity always sees in her years ago but it held a glint of something rather unrecognisable to the blight. 

amity changed too.

but not the best kind.

moving to an unfamiliar city that isn't her hometown makes her incredibly homesick. the reason of her moving out in her early junior years is that she and luz had a past.

they were in a relationship. it started as a puppy love, amity didn't know how to deal with such a big crush that it took them four months to finally be together then it moved greater than that.

they settled to thinking they're going to be together forever just how much they compliment each other and their love is bigger than anyone anticipated. everyone in hexside, their school, supported them as they were the power couple.

of course. amity forgot she's a blight and blights only associate with the select few. when her parents found out about her relationship with luz, they didn't cut their daughter's relationship with luz off because she's a girl.

no, it's because she's seen as a lower being. just a cockroach for the blights to squash.

neither of the knew who exposed them since they only shared affectionate touches within school premises and when school's over. they went their separate ways as if they don't know each other.

it was a painful time for the both of them. amity's parents are bound to move after her 8th grade then she'll be sent off to a more _prestigious_ school and _more focused_ area of study.

luz said _"we'll make this work."_ amity clung on that.

 _"we'll message each other everyday. we'll dragged the complications of ldr to the ground!"_ she said, rather enthusiastically. amity _clung_ onto that.

the first 2 years helped amity get by school thanks to luz's constant messages. amity thought luz is going to be right about them making ldr work but..

that changed ever since she and amity both got to their senior years.

the messages on the other side grew less and less which amity shrugged it off as luz is just busy with homework and stuff. then, when winter break to both of them.

_something horrid happened to amity._

amiry desperately tried to reach luz, messaged her multiple times. called her multiple times but nothing was sent back.

then, when the blight saw the noceda's face in the tv. a report about kidnapping and murder. amity's heart broke when she saw the bloody face of luz, filled with bruises.

she and her mother were kidnapped. tortured by the looks of the young noceda and camila, unfortunately, died which left luz alone with that monster till help finally came.

amity was selfish to even think that luz doesn't care of what happened to her here when luz is facing actual hell. how stupid of her. that explains the lackluster messages.

returning to reality. luz looked so much better than the blight. she's skinny as if she hasn't eaten for days, her hair is still dyed mint green and amity thinks that her hair is dead from the excessive hair dyes her mother gave her.

amity has visible, deep eye bags. overall, the blight doesn't look like herself in her used prime. her parents disowned her, she has to live off in the streets which isn't the best, she resorted to stealing just to get buy.

even tried to get stoned and it wasn't the best idea amity ever had.

she looked over to the other side of the moving bus she's in, she saw luz talking to someone while standing. gus, he looked so different now, no longer the squeaky boy- well, he still has voice cracks.

then, luz looked at the corner of her eye, meeting amity's gaze whom immediately looked away to avoid suspicion she was looking.

the bus finally stopped. gus stood up from his seat and another person also stood up. they have short hair, in a yellow long coat. their hair almost like luz's when she was fourteen, as the person turned around. amity was surprised to see it was willow.

everything changed so much.

the trio walked out of the bus, amity also stood up and got out of the bus as well. she kept her distance with them, keeping her eyes only glued to luz.

she has the same red beanie amity gave her from their first monsthsary. she was right when she said it won't grow out of luz.

amity has been waiting for the right time to finally talk to luz. she can't keep on watching her from a distance though, it gives her much information she needs to keep up with what luz has been up to.

turns out, luz was a banshee star player back in hexside in her late junior and the rest of her senior years. was an architect major which she didn't really pursue much when her course ended. she worked in a cafe, a 10-8 shift. she participated in various community services and everybody in the isles is proud to have someone like luz and they congratulate eda for raising her. after.. what happened.

amity could've just messaged luz about her being back to the isles but she worries that her childhood lover wouldn't recognise what a mess she has become. luz grew more beautiful while amity is the biggest downgrade of the century.

she wants to be face to face with luz and tell her _"i'm home."_

amity followed luz all the way to her house which is her childhood home. amity has been there a couple of them, met camila who's a sweet woman.

amity hid behind the wall, slowly peered her head to see luz in the small porch and started punching in serial numbers in the keypad.

"shit." amity mutters under her breath as she has to go through that nuisance of a security system just to get inside the house.

tomorrow, amity thought as she walked away when luz finally went inside her house.

amity got back to the quiet neighborhood the next day, now with a small plastic bag of powder. she doesn't know what it is but it'll the serve the purpose she's after.

amity gripped the red metal gate and shook it, locked. huffing, amity gripped the top of the gate, preparing herself before pulling herself up to the top and dropped down to the stoned pathm

amity looked around, alot has changed in the front as well. there was no small pond when it's the first time she got here. the pond is filled with blooming lily pads with many other plants on either side that probably belong to willow.

but amity isn't here to admire the many upgrades luz did to her house. she jogged up to the porch, lets out a shaky breath as she stared at the keypad in front of her.

 _here goes nothing._ amity dug her hand inside the bag, scooping up the powder and tossed it into the keypad. revealing the embedded fingerprints on the numbers two, one, eight and zero.

it's a five sequence code. amity took a deep breath and started inputting her guessed codes in till she's got it.

80121

_access denied._

11228

_access denied._

88221

_access denied._

"fuck what is it?" amity mutters under her breath and she kept trying.

"excuse me." amity froze as she heard a voice behind her. she slowly looked over her shoulder to see a cop car, one window is rolled down and she saw boscha inside but skara.

"h- hello, officers. n- need anything?" amity asked, trying not to stutter too much as it may expose her. "you should be careful. these neighborhoods are filled with crimes recently. weird isn't it?" skara said as she ducked to see amity.

"yes.. thank you for letting me know. good day." amity said, she turned around and before she could start pressing any numbers. she heard a car door opened and slam shut.

she snapped her head around to see boscha out of the car, leaning against the door as she crosses her arms. "hey, isn't that luz noceda's house?" boscha asked.

"oh yeah. after what happened, luz has spent alot of time there, probably renovating." skara replied. "are you in relations with miss luz?" she looked at amity who's just cursing them to go away and leave.

"i'm a cousin. luz said i should just let myself in while she works." amity replied. the cops didn't say anything and boscha didn't budge from where she is, she just kept staring at amity.

slightly gulping, amity turned her head back to the keypad and started punching in the numbers.

08212

_access denied. you have input 27 incorrect codes. you have 3 chances left before forced lockdown._

fucking fuck!

amity heard the gate jiggle behind her. she doesn't have enough time!

21180? no.

20821? no!

amity's hands were trembling so hard and sweat profusely came out of her hands that made her accidentally slip while pressing a number.

21280.

access granted.

amity smiles, she turned and was shocked to see boscha already inside. "hah.. thanks officers. i'll be going inside now, goodbye!" amity said, she swung the door open and slipped inside.

she slammed the door close behind her and sighed as she slides down to the floor. now that amity is inside, she noticed now different the small house turned out. luz really did a fixer upper.

amity slowly walked down the small hall, pushed the first door open which is unlocked. luz's bedroom. amity walked inside, she sat down at the small mattress before falling down to onto it.

sighing in bliss, amity grabbed the bedsheet under her and started sniffing it. "luz.. i missed you.." the blight whispers, she misses the scent luz has. strawberries with a hint of grounded coffee since she worked in a cafe after all.

something trickles out of amity's lower, she bit her lip as she can't believe she's getting off just by luz's scent. amity slowly slipped her hand inside her pants, she rubbed her already wet slick and softly moans as she continued to sniff the sheet.

"luz..."

in the cafe, luz is on break and is out in the back of the cafe, smoking. luz leans against the grimy wall as her stick is almost out and she'll go back inside the building to work again.

the clawthrone sister owns the business, lilith convinced eda to stop smuggling and just start a business if she's not willing to get a job.

well, the business is doing well since luz works here.

"luz!" luz perked up as she heard her name. she looked out in the street to see a cop car. luz walked over to it and bent down. "oh hey, boscha. skara. sadly, we aren't starbucks who has a drive through. you have to go front to have your americano." she said as she placed her stick in her lips.

boscha rolls her eyes "we already did that. look, were you expecting someone at your house? we saw your cousin." she said.

luz was surprised. she opened her mouth which made her cigar fall out and drop to the ground. she stepped on it to extinguish.

"cousin?"

amity panted softly as she finally finished. she pulled her hand out of her pants, looked at the juice in her fingers. amity cringed at what she just down, she wiped off her mess with her shirt and stood up.

she started to regret of breaking in here. luz is gonna be mad, no matter if it's amity. she broke in, she's trespassing and it's wrong.

"i'm sorry." she whispered. amity stood up, she walked out of the room and was about to head for the front door when she saw something at the corner of her eye.

amity slowly turned her head to the side where the stairs are. her eyes widens as she saw luz sitting in the middle of the steps while holding a red bat, glaring at her.

"hm, what a weird little thing you are to be lost in my house." luz said, the sweet voice amity fell in love was gone and got replaced with something the blight doesn't recognise.

"l- luz! remember me?" amity asked, hope in her tone. luz hums, she stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. "not really but you're a sick fuck for trying to replicate my highschool lover." she snarled.

amity slightly backed up "no, luz! it's really me! amity, i.. it's the truth!" she said in defence. "i'll cut you some slack though. you did get her hair color right. now,"

luz slammed her bat onto the floor making amity yelped and back up even more till her back met the wall. "what the fuck are you doing in my house?! boscha told me a cousin is visiting. i was hopeful for a second till i remembered that my mother's side doesn't visit us anymore when grandma died."

luz raised her bat back over her head, ready to swing, amity covered her her face for protection "it's true! luz, you have to listen to me!" she yelled, desperately wanting luz to hear her out.

"amity?" luz's voice suddenly returned to normal, amity slowly lowered her arms from her head and saw luz's unreadable expression. surprise? relief? happiness? worry? spite? she doesn't know.

"wha- wha- what happened to you?" luz asked, her voice cracking as she lowers her bat down. "i.. i'm sorry i broke in. i just wanted to see you again." amity replied, she stepped in front of luz, she wants to kiss her. she wants to feel her soft lips onto hers.

"amity..." luz mutters. amity tipped toed as the noceda is taller than her "i missed you..." she slowly leans closer to luz's face, eyeing her lips.

but, luz turns away.

amity was surprised. no, hurt. amity is hurt at the motion.

"hey.. slow down." luz softly said, she rubs amity's shoulders. "we need to sit down and talk. we have alot of catch up."

amity slowly nods "ye- yeah, you're right."

luz nods, she pulls backs away from the blight and readied her bat once again. "i just need you to go to sleep." she said before swinging her bat towards amity's legs.

amity screamed, she tried to block luz's strikes but the noceda is too strong then a crack is heard. "stop it. unless you want me to break your hands as well." luz said, her voice didn't change but it's malevolent.

"wh- why?!" amity yelled, she winced at the pain in her legs making her drop to the floor. luz rolled her eyes, she continued to swing her bat at amity's legs, breaking it presumingly till luz got bored.

"you still broke into my house. how can i excuse that? besides, i'm still not sure if you're the real amity blight i fell in love with in highschool. i hope you understand." luz raised her bat over to her shoulder, amity raised her hands as an act of surrender and can't take it anymore.

but luz didn't listen.

\----------

pain.

that's the first thing amity felt and a massive pain in her legs if she tries to move it.

amity opened her eyes, looked around as she tries to recognise what place she's in but then, her eyes landed on a beaten up face of a woman.

amity screamed, she pulled herself away from the woman only to go so far yet so little. a clinking noise of metal is heard, she noticed that chains are on her wrist as well with her ankles.

she's also naked along with the woman.

"now now," amity flinched as she heard her noise and the sound of floorboards creaking. "that's no way how you greet a fellow woman, amity. you should know better." luz got down the basement.

"wh- why- are.." amity tries to talk but she kept biting her tongue. "yeah, i checked your wallet. well, i wouldn't call it a wallet when it doesn't have money but has various pictures of me in my teen years and now." luz snickers, she pulled out the wallet and emptied out it's contents. amity was embarrassed, she looked away.

"and i can't believe how low you stooped down amity. i also found out that you have a bag of temporary euphoria." luz tossed the small plastic bag in front of the pictures.

"cocaine. i can't say that i'm clean either," luz chuckles, she knelt down in front of amity "i was forced to take large amounts of ecstasy and it wasn't fun." she said in such an endearing way.

luz stared into amity's frightened golden hues "what happened to you amity? where's the beauty i fell in love with? you looked like a broken husk of the real amity blight." she said.

amity opens her mouth as she wants to tell luz about what happened but no words came out. luz huffs "fine fine. keep your secrets but you better tell me soon. i'm not a very patient person." she said, she stood up and walked over to the dead body.

luz has gloves down, she grabbed the woman's cheek and made it look at amity whom turned away. "look at her, amity." luz said.

"look at her." luz repeated, she wants amity to see this woman's face. as amity didn't comply, luz slapped her across her face.

"i said fucking look at her, blight!"

amity sobs quietly, tears started streaming down her cheeks. she followed luz's orders and looked at the woman "good. now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"i think her name is cassie, rosie? ah whatever, i don't care. i met her in the cafe a few weeks back, she always orders the same latte every single day. we thought she was just a regular but she slipped her number in her cashed and asked me for a date." luz started telling her story.

"i accepted." a pang of prickling knives pierced through amity's heart as she heard that. luz smirked at that.

"i wasn't really hoping much since dates usually go nowhere of knowing the person and just go straight to sex."

" _ah ah! faster! ah luz! shit!_ " luz imitated the moans of the woman, amity's cheeks grew red. she tries to look away but she doesn't want to be slapped by luz again from not following her.

luz laughed as she saw the blight's reaction. "she sounds disgusting. she asked me to choke her and i think she has a kink for that. so i complied." luz tilts the woman's neck to reveal a bruised hand print.

"i did what she asked, so i don't know why she was punching me and screaming for me to let go. do you know what i did next?"

amity doesn't want to know.

"i smashed her head when i told her we're going to have more fun down here in the basement. and let me tell you, her wails for help is.. horrid to listen to." luz made a cringed expression, she dropped the woman back down and reached for amity to caress her cheek whom flinched at the contact.

"but you have beautiful screams, it almost feels like i'm in heaven when i heard it earlier. so you won't end up like her, i promise." luz said. this slightly have amity some sort of hope that she might get out of here.

"yo- you'll let me go?" amity asked, her voice coarse. luz stopped caressing her cheek then giggles "why would i do that? you'll stay here with me. isn't that what we always talked about years ago? that we'll get our own house and be together forever. now it came true."

"bu- but my-"

"family? friends? if you have those then you wouldn't have cocaine in your pocket or be looking like a hobo. yeah, i've always seen you around thinking you were a beggar." luz said, she pulled her hand away from amity's cheek.

amity carved for the noceda's touch despite knowing she can kill her with ease.

"you need me, amity and i need you as well." luz said.

amity was surprised "you.. need me?" luz nods "i finally got you back and i'm not letting you go. not ever."

"no one will miss you if i kill you right now. no one threw you a welcome home party or even noticed you were back. isn't that just sad?" amity hung her head low. luz is right, nobody on the isles recognised her and she came back a month ago.

"right. since you made me leave in the middle of my shift, i had to thank you about reminding me to get rid of this." luz hastily picked the woman off the floor and carried her in her arms.

"i'll be back later, baby. don't miss me too much." luz winked before ascending up to the stairs and closed the latch above. leaving amity in total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"hello? oh, hey aunt lilith. yeah, the alarm must've scared them off. no, nothing is damaged or stolen. yep, i'm fine and i can go back to work tomorrow. really? that's generous of you and a bad business tactic for almost letting all of your employees have a day off." luz chuckles as she talks to lilith on the phone while driving back home.

"alright, thanks for the day off though. i really could use some rest. okay, goodbye." luz sighs as she ends the call, she tossed her phone to the seat beside her and started thinking of amity.

she started to regret of placing her in the basement with nothing but darkness but she deserves it. luz couldn't believe that amity came back looking like a shit show- no, lower than a shit show. she's no longer the girl the noceda fell in love in highschool.

what could've possibly happened to her?

luz doesn't know. her old phone was mashed to pieces by her step father and she only got a new one a year after that incident.

that's why she desperately wants to know why amity is the way she is now.

as luz got back to her house, she parked the car and got out. swinging the gate open, as she jogged up to the porch, she stopped herself from touching the keypad as she saw the powder still clinging onto it.

clicking her tongue in annoyance, luz pulled out a handkerchief and hastily wiped it before punching the code. as she got inside the house, it was quiet but she did hear muffled cries from her room.

chuckling to herself, luz walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "what do i have here.." she mutters, she searches something to it then a plastic container caught her eye.

luz pulled it out and opened it, it's a lasagna from two nights ago. "perfect." she placed it into the microwave and started to reheat it. luz grabbed a fork in the dish rack, flicked off the remaining water and just in time for the microwave to ding.

luz took out the food out, hiss slightly as she felt the heat on the plastic but she ignored it. she walked inside her room, slides the closet open and started unlocking the basement latch.

the sound of the lock made amity look up as if heaven finally opens it's doors for her. instead of an angel guiding her up to the utopia, she saw lucifer slowly descend from the light till she reached the basement and turned into satan.

amity isn't a religious type but she does want to convert to christianity now.

"hey amity. you didn't miss me too much, did you?" luz said with a smile, she walks over to amity whom slowly backs up. she sat down in front of it, sliced a piece of the lasagna and stabbed it with the fork before offering it to amity.

amity was confused. why is luz offering her food when she literally kidnapped her, broke her legs and threatened to kill her? is it poisoned?

"mr. porter made this, he makes really good food i'll tell ya that. it's not poisoned, i literally just reheated this. if you don't want it, you could've just said so." luz said, she dropped the fork in the container making it clatter.

"n- no.. i.." amity gulps "may i.. have some?" she is starving. she hasn't eaten anything good for the past month and that lasagna does look delicious enough to make her stomach grumble.

luz huffs, she grabbed the fork again and offered it to amity again. she didn't bother to blow it since she forgot, when amity bit into it, her tongue burned but she didn't dare to spit it out as she saw the look in luz's eyes.

amity struggles to swallow because of the heat, she sighs softly when she managed to get it down. "oh, my bad. forgot to cool it." luz said, she took another slice and blew it this time before offering it again to amity who now chew in ease as she savor the flavor.

luz chuckles "look us. spoon feeding each other like those couples in movies or sitcoms. like real couples." she tilts her head to her shoulder, her eyes piercing through amity's feeble stature.

"who did this to you amity? i'll make them pay for ruining my girl." luz asked, her tone soft. she placed the fork down to caress amity's face "you're all skin and bones now and the only pride you have left is your hair. i like how it turned out though, like a lion's mane. so soft, so fluffy that i could bury my face in it." the noceda rambles about amity's hair as she lazily twirls a strand in between her fingers.

amity doesn't want to complain, she carved for her lover's touch for years and she only wishes to be coddled but.. she doesn't know how luz functions anymore.. it's like she's stepping on broken glass while luz either helps her or pushes her onto the shards. killing her.

"i.. i was.. i.." amity struggles to tell luz, she's doesn't want to remember what happened that night. she doesn't want to. "i was disowned and.. i live in the streets now." she said the partial readon, dodging the real one.

"why?" luz asks, her tone not changing. "i was expelled by the college i was because i was failing-"

"you? fail? the amity blight failing academics? wow, that's a shocker since you were a nerd like me back then." luz snickers, amity looks away not wanting to continue anymore.

"okay okay, i'm sorry. go on." luz took back her words as she does want to listen the rest of amity's downfall but she didn't talk anymore.

"hey, come on. i took it back now tell me more." luz lightly nudged amity but she didn't move her mouth. frowning, she's getting impatient. luz grabbed the fork and smashed the lasagna in amity's mouth, amity coughed and accidentally spat out the piece.

this triggered luz "you fucking idiot! don't you know how much work gus' dad puts in his food huh?! you ungrateful bitch!!" luz yells, she slapped amity making her fall to the ground and she kicked the blight's stomach making her amity since as she slowly curl up onto a ball.

luz sighs, she fixed her beanie and pulled onto the chains to make amity forcibly sit up again. tears rolling down her face as the pain in her stomach is vibrating through her body.

then, much to the blight's surprise, luz started taking off the chains on her limbs. as luz tossed it to the side, she looked into amity's eyes as if she's waiting for something.

she was right.

amity tries to scramble up to the stairs but she forgot her legs were broken and she immediately fell to the ground face first making her cry in pain. 

luz laughed, she stood up and looked down at the fallen blight. "how stupid can you be to forget your legs are broken hm? alright, come here you big baby." luz grabbed both of amity's arms and pulled her up. before amity could shift her weight to fall again, 

"and scoop." luz swiftly slipped her arms under amity. doing a princess carry and this made a memory resurface in amity. luz seems to see it.

"remember this? when boscha broke your leg because i challenged her for a game." luz said, helping the woman jog her memories of their highschool shenanigans.

amity slowly nods "yeah.. yeah i remember." a smile slowly tugged itself on amity's lips. she also remembers that she was a blushing mess when it's the first time luz carried her with such ease when in reality luz was halfway struggling to get to the infirmary since it's so far from the field.

luz started going up the stairs, closed the closet door and heads for the bathroom.

when amity saw the front door, she fought the urge to pull herself out of luz's grasp and crawl her way to freedom.

luz softly placed amity down into the bathtub, she grabbed the shower head and started spraying water at amity as if she's some kind of plant. amity yelped, she used her hands to block the water from getting to much in her face.

"stop it. you're going to get me- fucking hell." luz turned off the shower head and dropped it specifically onto amity's legs making her hiss. the noceda stepped out of the bathtub and started taking off her clothes.

amity's face suddenly felt warm, she turned away as she feels super embarrassed to see luz naked for the first time. but, she did take a peek, she saw many healed scars on her back that contrasts her skin color. that made amity worried.

as luz turned around, amity looked at the other way with her cheeks red as beet. chuckling, luz turned on the faucet and started to fill the tub. she grabbed the shower head and placed it back it's holder.

luz sat down on the floor as she waits for the water to fill, she placed her arm onto the rim and stared at amity. "what? oh right," she smirks "we haven't seen each other naked yet but it's alright. we were just 14 back then now we're 21."

amity slowly nods. as the water is almost overfilling the tub, luz turned it off and got inside. sighing in relief at the warm water touching her body, she looked at amity in front of her.

"come here." luz beckons. amity raised her body without bothering her legs but she couldn't move much. luz waited for amity till she's finally in front of her, her back hesitantly pressing against luz's front.

luz wrapped her arms around amity and placed her chin onto her shoulder. "i missed you." luz whispers, amity shudders at her breath in her neck "i missed you too." 

amity was about to turn around and kiss luz, she wants to kiss her but she jumper as she felt a hand on one of her boobs. luz softly hums as she lightly fondle it, her thumb tweaking the nipple making amity tremble and try to hold in a noise of pleasure.

luz softly places kisses on amity's neck, her other hand fondled the other boob. "so soft.." luz whispers. "luz.." amity whimpers, she can feel herself getting wet even though they're submerged in water.

"tell me you need me and you're not gonna leave me ever again." luz said, her hand slowly snaking down to her region and one up to her neck. softly rubbing it.

"i.. i..."

"say it." luz grabbed amity's neck but not applying any pressure.

"need you.. i need you, luz.." amity whines as she just wants to be taken care of by her lover and she's getting desperate for release.

"that's it. and else are you gonna say?" luz now started to squeeze amity's neck which snapped her out of her delusion and started panicking "luz? luz, pl- please let go-

"say it amity. say that you won't leave me." luz continued to press, her hols getting more tighter. amity gulps, she grabbed luz's wrist and tries to pull it off but the noceda is far more stronger and she felt her muscle tense behind her.

oh how the tables have turned for the both of them.

"luz-!"

suddenly, luz pushed amity into the water, keeping her under as amity struggles to breath. "say it." luz said as she watches the violent thrashing in front of her and the rapid bubbles.

"say it."

then, luz pulled amity out of the water and made the woman look at her, waiting for a response. amity coughed out water and her tears getting mixed with normal water.

"i.. i'll never leave you.. again..." amity trembles, she thinks she signed a pact that she'll never get out of. luz smiles, she then hugs amity which made the blight even scared and confused as she doesn't know what's going on anymore.

luz wants her to drown a second ago now she's hugging her.

_somebody help me, please.._

after that _bath_ , if you can call it that. luz shaved amity clean before carrying her back to luz's room after she dried both of their hairs, settled amity down onto luz's bed and she started rummaging through her drawer something to wear.

luz pulled out a baggy black hoodie with ripped jeans, that isn't for amity though. luz tossed her a panty and that's it. it's not an ordinary panty, it's thong.

"some asshole gave me that for christmas a few years back. he said i should wear while i 'service' him." luz explains, she tone seemed uninterested as she made visual air quotes.

"so i did. i serviced him a beating and shoved his face into a dirty toilet. made the little bitch cry." luz snorts as she buttons up her jeans, snatched the hoodie off the bed and wore it with ease. amity stares down at the thong, unsure if she should really wear this. she thinks it'll ride up and make her constantly pull it down. that's uncomfortable.

"i have a day off tomorrow. so we'll be having a day to ourselves." luz said, clearly happy. "isn't that good news?" she started to slowly crawl towards amity whom trembles at the approach but she was frozen in place.

"hey, wear this unless you want to flaunt your ass for me. spread your legs." luz grabbed the thong, her hand smoothly running around amity's legs making her breathing hitched as she started to get turned on.

"come on." luz softly pecks amity's cheeks making the woman slowly comply to the requesting. "good girl." luz slipped the thong in amity's legs till it stopped up to her middle.

"that's my girl." luz's voice turned raspy, amity subtly bit her lip before she couldn't take it anymore. amity grabbed luz's collar and pulled her into a kiss, the blight moans into it as she finally got her relief of need. now she just needs it below.

as they pulled away, luz didn't say anything and she seems out of it. "please..." amity begs, she grabbed luz's hand and hesitantly pressed it onto her pussy. amity shivers as she moved luz's hand across her clothed slit.

suddenly, luz pulled her hand away and got off the bed. "w- wait... luz-" amity tried to grab luz but she was out of the blue carried off the bed. "let's get you back down to the basement." she said as she kicked the latch open, revealing the darkness below.

amity shook her head and pushed herself off luz, the pain arose in her legs again but she ignored it "please! i don't want to go back down there! jus- just let me sleep here, the floor is fine!! not the base-"

"who's the head of this house?" luz interrupts amity, she was thrown off by the question. "wh- what?"

"it's me right? i pay for everything in this house and you have the audacity to tell me what to do?" luz stared down at amity, her fear level started to rise as she saw anger in luz's soft brown hues.

"you're just a guest. you'll either let me bring you down there or i'll throw you in so you can break your head since that's what you're after. choose." luz said, she's serious and she'll gladly do the second option.

amity's lips quivered in fear, she looks down at the basement, she doesn't want to be thrown in there nor stay in there but does she even have a choice anymore?

"p.. please.. take me down.." amity hung her head low in defeat. luz rolled her eyes, she pulled amity off the floor and carried her down the steps. she placed her down the same place she were before she was taken up. the lasagna is still there too but now cold.

luz didn't even bother to place the chains before heading up. amity doesn't need it since her legs are useless now. as luz slammed the latch close, locking, leaving amity in the dark for the second time before she propped down to the bed.

luz raised her hand what amity used to get herself off with, she softly curled it before sighing. she is happy that amity back with her and will _never_ leave but she's pissed at the blight of how she looks now and at the person who did that to her.

she still doesn't know since amity won't open her mouth earlier.

luz has alot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

boscha has been staring on her desk for awhile now, thinking- pondering as she didn't even notice that skara is calling for her till she nudged her out of her trance.

boscha blinked, she looked at skara who's standing beside her "what is it?" she asked. "our shifts' over. aren't you going as well?" skara said.

sighing, boscha placed her hand onto her hair, slicking it back. "yeah, i'll be out in a minute." she said. skara tilts her head "what's wrong? you seemed out of it today." she has been seeing boscha spacing out alot ever since she told luz that she has a cousin coming over.

"it's just.. i feel something is off." boscha said, she doesn't know how to place it in words and her gut is just telling her to go back to luz's house and confront her.

"like what?"

"about noceda. she isn't the same after what happened and it creeps me out."

skara sighs, she leans against boscha's desk and started fiddling with her shirt "well, did you expect someone who's kidnapped and abused to go back to normal in a short amount of time?" she said.

boscha frowns and looks down "no.." skara nods "you have to understand. luz has been through too much, she needs time to recover. amity is.. nowhere to be found, she hasn't come back. and we have no right to dig our noses in someone's life, unless it's necessary."

skara stood up straight again "well, i'm clocking out. goodnight boscha." she waved her friend goodbye before heading out of the station.

boscha waved back, she dropped her hand on her desk and looked at her monitor. it displayed luz's face and all of her information coded in. she narrowed her eyes at the picture of luz whom just stared blankly at boscha before she turned it off.

"there's nothing to worry about." she said to herself before leaving the station.

\---------

the sounds of clinking slowly awoke amity from her cold slumber, she looked up, presuming that's where the latch as her eyes still hasn't adjusted to the darkness.

her body felt numb, mostly her legs. she ate the remaining lasagna and luz hasn't brought down any water, she's dehydrated as well.

then, the latch opened, finally letting in the light that amity has been dreading to see. luz trotted down the stairs with something in both of her hands "good morning, love!" she said, rather happily as smiles.

luz jogged towards amity, placed a plate of sunny side up along with toast and bacon also with a glass of water which amity almost immediately drank all of it. "sorry, i forgot to bring down any water." luz apologises, she softly pinched amity's cheeks before standing up again.

"go on, eat. i have something to do here in a sec." luz said, she walked passed amity whom noticed a trail of chains and cloths tied onto each other. amity looked over her shoulder to see luz tying the chain on a beam, tugged on it as to make sure it stays before turning her head to look at amity.

amity snapped her head away and looked down at the plate in front of her. she hesitantly grabbed the fork, stabbed one of the bacons and started eating.

"how is it?" amity flinched at how close luz got to her without her noticing. she slowly nods "it's delicious." she replied. luz softly hums "that's good."

amity felt luz's hand move her hair out of the way to expose her neck "i finally figured out what to do with you since you don't wanna be alone in this dark, grimy basement, do you?" luz asked which amity nods it.

suddenly, amity felt something warm around her neck and a click. she touched it and realised it's a collar, she looked at luz who still looks like is in a happy mood with a hint of something.

"w- why-"

"so you can easily move around the house, though i still don't trust you strolling unattended so we have to make do what we have." luz explains, she softly twirls amity's hair as amity's is screaming inside.

the chance of her getting out of here is gone but she does hope she'll get more when luz brings her up. amity saw partial of luz's moods yesterday.

it all depends on what she does and how her captor feels.

she has to play her cards right if she wants to live this place without loosing any limbs or break more than her legs.

"you'll be doing all the things my mom would do in the house. clean, cook, do the laundry and stuff. does that sound good to you?" luz asked. amity stiffly nods, luz tilts her head "hey, look at me." she placed her hand under amity's chin, making her look at luz.

"does it?" luz repeats.

"y- yes."

luz smiles again "good. now finish your food and call me when you're done." she stood up and jogged up to upstairs again, leaving amity again to ruminate.

amity tugged onto the collar, looking down on it. it's made of leather. she looked at the fork that is still in her hand but she shook off the foolish plan she was about to do.

if luz sees any damages on the collar, who knows what she's do to amity.

as amity wolfed down her food. luz finally carried amity out of the basement and lightly placed her down onto a computer chair.

"the chain is long enough for you to reach the kitchen and the bathroom." luz said, she tugged onto the chain on amity's collar making her pull along with it. "oh! almost forgot." luz rushes towards the kitchen and immediately got back with an apron.

luz placed it onto amity, she backed up to see what amity looks like right now. she snickers "you look like you belong to a meth lab." she giggles.

amity looked down, she knows she's stronger to take all of the verbal insults as she got it almost everyday but it hits different when it's your significant other who's doing it.

"aw, don't take it personally babe." luz lightly pecked amity's forehead. that eased amity a little bit "i'm going to set down a rule only for you. you better listen because i'm not repeating myself." luz grabbed the computer chair's head rest and pulled amity out of the room and into the hall.

"see this line just by the first step of the stairs?" luz asked, she stepped over it and points for amity to easily spot it. amity nods.

"you're not allowed to cross it. if you do," luz suddenly pulled out a knife which she grabbed when she grabbed the apron. amity's eyes widens, her heartbeat quickens but she tries to keep herself composed.

"i'll slice you like a butcher with his meat." luz said, she ran the knife across her neck while making gurgling noises. amity gulps.

"got it?" amity rapidly nods her head much to luz's pleasure. "okay! now that's out of the way. let's start cleaning the house. you made alot of mess since you got here." she said, grabbed the computer chair again to pull her towards the kitchen with the same hand that held the knife which amity stares at wryly.

\---------

luz and amity spent the entire day cleaning the house, luz was the the one who cooked both breakfast and lunch now it's amity's time for dinner.

luz cleaned the basement, making sure she got rid of the musk it held and the dried blood while amity is upstairs, loosely chopping the chives as her mind is wandering some place else.

amity slowly turns around, she looked at the hallway and the front door on the other side. it's right there!

amity bites her lips, she slowly moved the computer chair towards the hallway only to be stopped by something. she looked down to see the frame, that small frame that separates the kitchen from the hallway.

this is something that usually doesn't bother anyone but today is different.

"fucking hell.." amity mutters, she looked over to luz's room and she can hear muffled music playing as to help occupy her while working. that's seems enough as a distraction for luz not to hear her moving around.

amity slightly pushed her chair, trying to quietly push one of it's wheels over that stupid frame. but, her heart is beating slow loud in her ears and something is stopping her.

_"you need me as much as i need you."_

amity heard luz's voice in her head, telling her that she needs luz. does she need luz? she has been be hoping for the day to come and be at arms with luz, well, it did came but not the way she expected.

amity squeezed her eyes tightly, knocking her head as she's running out of time of making decisions.

stay or leave?

luz took off the mask on her face and sighed deeply, she looked at the now clean basement. feeling proud at herself, luz grabbed her phone off the steps, turned off the music.

she took off her gloves and tosses it to the side before walking out of the basement. luz looked down at the chains and it didn't move heading towards the front door, she peered her head out of her room to see the rest leads back to the kitchen.

grinning, luz walked towards the kitchen and placed her chin onto amity's head, looking down at her still chopping the chives. "you're cutting them too big and it's not all the way." she said.

luz held both of amity's hands, she curled up the fingers of the hand holding the chives and guided the one that held the knife to slowly and finely chop the chives in a correct proportion.

"see? easy ri-"

amity pulled her hand out of luz's hold and stabbed her eye with the knife. luz backed up from amity, holding her face as it bled but amity isn't done.

she grabbed luz's shirt making the both of them fall to the ground. luz tried to push amity off her but amity already drove the blade into her chest and continuously stab her as her blood splatter into her face till luz's arms fell limp to the ground.

amity panted heavily, she stuck the knife in luz's chest as she stares blankly into the ceiling with her mouth agar. she's dead. luz is dead.

she's-

"see? easy right?" amity snapped out of her daze and looked down at the chives luz helped her chop. amity nods as she doesn't want luz to know she wasn't listening.

then, a ringing is heard. luz pulled away from her and walked out of the kitchen to answer the call.

amity dropped the knife, she placed her hand onto her mouth as she couldn't believe what she just daydreamed off.

daydreaming of murdering luz. the only person whom cared for her.. even if it's in an extreme level, she still fed her and took care of her when no one did because of the state she's in.

small tears are prickling her eyes and lets a single tear fall onto the chives as she trembles. she doesn't want to do something that horrid to luz, she loves her but she also wants to leave.

she doesn't know anymore.

then, amity overheard the conversation luz is having on the phone. it's mostly luz talking.

"uh huh.. is everyone coming? oh, that's a shame. oh no no, it's alright. yeah, tell her we can meet at my work tomorrow during my break. i'm looking forward to it. okay, bye."

a groan is heard as the call ended. amity started to finish the rest of the things she needs to prepare dinner and luz came back to the kitchen.

amity didn't hear luz say anything. so, she slowly looked at the corner of her eye to see if luz isn't there but she is. leaning against the wall with her arms cross, holding her phone, staring at amity as she worked.

"y- you're meeting... someone?" amity asked, trying to fill the silence. "yeah," luz walks over to the table and sat down at the chair "a bunch of college friends wanting to meet up. to be honest, i never liked them." luz said with a clear venom dripping in her words.

"why?"

"they always jumping frat to another. i never joined one in my time in college, not since it's first impression wasn't too _colorful_." luz said. "what happened?" amity asked, finding it intriguing as she's learning something new from luz that she didn't overhear or stalk through her accounts.

luz grins, "you're awfully chatty today." she said. amity pursed her lips as she started to think her asking too much might get on luz's nerves, she turned away, facing the counter again.

"no no, it's good that you're talking without stuttering. it's healthy." luz stood up from her chair and placed both of her hands on amity's shoulders.

"s- s- sorry."

"you know, i had a stuttering problem too when i was a kid. my mom placed me in therapy in attempt to lessen it and the therapy is expensive as hell. so, i pretended that it's gone so that mom doesn't have to waste her money over trivial things." luz told amity her minor problem that she still has to this day but she managed to control it.

"i don't know why but it somehow got worse when my step father came here." luz placed her chin onto amity's head again. she couldn't see what luz's expression looks like above her.

"my old mannerism started to come back when he got here, like it's telling me something. i chew my nails, tap my foot repeatedly as if i have a presentation due tomorrow and my teammates are being total assholes, i kept cracking my fingers and of course. my stuttering."

"what's your step father like?" amity asked. suddenly, she was spun around making her look at luz. her heartbeat started to quicken again as she think she hits a nerve she shouldn't have.

"he's a bad man who's name isn't worth mentioning." luz whispers. then she placed her lips onto amity's, her eyes started to flutter close as the warmth consumes her. amity unconsciously wrapped her arms around luz's neck which deepens their kiss.

amity whimpers as she started feeling her lower half getting wet when luz's bit her lip before pulling away. luz giggles "you're so needy, ames." she nuzzled her nose onto amity's whom softly smiles at the motion before luz backed off as she heard the pot whistle and she turned off the stove.

"luz," amity softly calls, luz hums in reply and looks down at her lover. "i love you." amity said.

luz smiles "i know."

\---------

luz lets amity sleep in her room but not on the bed. not yet.

the noceda bid goodbye to amity when she's off the work and remembered to remind about the line which amity agrees to follow.

now, it's 6:14PM and luz will be home in two hours or so. amity is in the kitchen cooking a pot of chicken noddle soup as per asked by luz for her to cook.

now, amity isn't a great cook. she tries to just to appease luz, she doesn't want to fuck up. amity can't cut or saw the collar off without hurting herself and luz will see the mess amity made.

luz didn't do anything horrible to her yesterday, she bombarded amity with kisses and love amity has been craving which made her almost forgot what predicament she's in.

as amity watches the soup boil within the closed pot, she accidentally elbowed a bowl and it made a loud noise that made amity cringe. she looked down and is relieved it didn't break or spill anything.

amity placed the bowl down in the sink and stopped for a moment as she noticed something hiding behind a few jars of spices. amity rolled towards it, she pushes the jars to the side and was surprised.

it's rat poison

amity grabbed it and read it's description.

_odorless. tasteless. lethal._

"lethal." amity mutters, then, her eyes slowly wonders towards the boiling pot.

_this could be the chance i was looking for._

"i'm home!" luz said as she walked inside the house. she sighs deeply, today wasn't great as she has to deal with a constant walking and talking headache.

"welcome home! i- i mean chicken noodle soup, just like you said." amity said from the kitchen. luz walked over there and the scent of the soup entices her.

humming softly, "smells good." luz heads for the table to sit down.

"take a seat. i'll make you a bowl." amity said. luz stopped midway from sitting down "why? i can get one myself, beside, you might burn yourself." luz said, she walked over to amity who's holding a bowl. about to fill it with the soup.

luz looked at the soup in the ladle then at amity who's softly smiling but something is hiding between those cheery dimples.

_"i'm not a great cook but i figured i repay you sometimes."_

luz nods "okay." she sat down at the table and watches amity fill both bowls of the soup. she gave luz the first bowl as she can't carry both at the same time.

as amity got to the table with her own bowl of soup. nobody took the first sip first, just stared at each other.

"i- is there something wrong?" amity asked, worried. "no." luz shook her head, she grabbed her spoon and scooped up a spoonful of shredded chicken with it's soup.

luz looked up at amity who's watching her eat the first spoonful. no reaction is given but luz can see right through amity's eyes. she's hoping.

amity makes a great poker face and a stranger could easily be fooled but luz isn't a stranger.

"eat first." luz said as she took the spoon away from her mouth.

"what?"

"eat first, you need it since you look like a walking twig. if mami's here, she would've let you eat the entire pot while i just get a tiny crumb." the noceda said, she placed her elbow onto the table and puts her chin onto it.

amity slowly started to panic as she didn't foreseen this outcome. she thought luz wouldn't suspect, she isn't been suspicious at all!

"i like it when you smile like that. it suits you, so why don't you take the first bite and we can all be happy." luz copied amity's smile, almost mocking her.

amity grabbed her own spoon, scooped up the soup and looked down at it. she can almost see her reflection.

she slowly brought it up to her mouth, slightly opening her mouth to take it. luz watched the blight hesitate to whether or not take the spoonful. luz didn't do anything as she wants to see what happens next.

finally, amity took the spoon in her mouth. she didn't dare to swallow it, she pushed the soup to the side of her mouth and did the gulping motion to make it look like she really did get the soup in her system.

luz rolls her eyes, she drops her spoon into the bowl and stood up. she grabbed her bowl and poured it all down in the drain before dropping the bowl itself.

"what a shame. it looks really delicious to be honest but i'm not the same oblivious girl anymore who can't read signs." luz said. she pushed the same spice jars and grabbed the rat poison as she saw it.

then she walked over to amity who's trembling as she got closer and closer. luz popped the bottle open, shook out all of it's contents are started to separate them as she counts it.

"we have a rat problem a few years ago. mom preferred to take the non violent route and use the glue trap but step dad bought this and it was effective." luz said as she counts, this made amity shake even more.

"it originally has a hundred in this and step dad almost emptied it out. it was wasteful for him, really." then, luz stopped counting and slowly turned her head to look at amity.

"forty five out of fifty. now, i wonder where the other five went."

"open your mouth." luz said. amity didn't comply "open it." she repeats but the blight still didn't listen and shook her head.

twitching, luz gave amity a hard slap which made her spit out the soup. that's enough out an answer for her.

amity immediately used her hands to cover her face as she expects luz to hit her once again but after a few seconds later, she felt nothing. not even in her legs.

"why?" amity dropped her hands and looked at luz who sincerely looked hurt. luz pursed her lips as she tries to hold her tears in "why did you try to poison me, amity? don't you love me? why'd you do it?"

amity felt a pang of pain in her chest, she wasn't thinking- why did she try to poison luz when she's her lover? what was she thinking?!

"l- luz! i'm so sorry! i didn't mean to- i wasn't thinking! please.. forgive me.." amity begs for forgive, she placed her hands together as she didn't mean to hurt luz.

she just wants to.. wants to.. to..

to what?

do what?

what does amity want to do? what was she striving for her to poison luz's food?

she doesn't know.

luz softly sniffles, she wiped the tears and looked at amity. "how could i? you literally placed five tablets of poison in our food. why did you do that? were you trying to get rid of me?! don't you love me anymore?!" she besieged amity, overwhelming her.

"no no! i do love you, luz! i'm sorry that i wasn't thinking!" amity profusely apologises as she doesn't want to see luz sad anymore. the tears she sees almost makes her want to cry as well.

"i'll do anything. i'm sorry, please accept my apology." amity said, she hung her head low. she just wants to be forgiven and for everything to return to normal.

luz perked up at the sound of the word 'anything'.

"anything? you said you'll do anything for me?" luz asked which amity nods to.

"okay. finish your bowl then and i'll forgive you."

amity's eyes widens, "w- what?"

"you heard me, amity. finish it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song used is 'love again' by meltt
> 
> https://youtu.be/1SRO1VTIuMs

otters. aren't they just one of the cutest animals? but looks can be gravely deceiving.

other animals kill for food in the name of survival but did you know that otters are another topic? they're carnivorous mammals, yes, but they only kill for fun. devastating isn't it?

"i knew it. you couldn't do it." luz scoffs as she watches amity just stare at the bowl of now cold soup.

amity looked up to see luz walk off, she doesn't know where she's going but she started to regret of putting that stupid poison their food. things would have ended differently than this.

then, luz came back with her red bat brought back to her shoulder. amity's eyes widens, she screams and tries to back away from luz but she already swung her bat and hits amity's leg.

tears pricked in amity's eyes, she attempted to cover her legs instead but luz kicked amity off the computer chair and started beating amity's legs. making all of the healing process turn to dust and the pain turned unbearable.

"stop! please!! luz!!!" amity screamed for mercy, she's already backed up to a wall and she just wants the wall to engulf her to get her away from here.

"stop? did you _stop_ and think before you place that poison in?" luz stopped for a moment and narrowed her eyes at amity. "huh?!" amity winced as luz yelled at her, she sobs uncontrollably and it's making it hard for her to form a coherent sentence.

luz's eyes twitched, she dropped the bat to the side and knelt down. she aggressively grabbed amity's messed up legs and pulled her closer to her.

amity tries to pull herself off but luz only tightened her grip making amity hiss "answer me, you fucking bitch!!" luz roared, digging her nails onto amity's skin.

"i'm sorry!!"

amity looked into luz's eyes, it held murder and it didn't match her soft brown hues. that makes it more scary. "for what?" luz asked, her voice returning to light.

"f- f- f- for po- poisoning. i'm sorry.." amity apologises, she moved her legs out of luz's grasp which worked. luz laughs, she stood up and grabbed amity by the hair.

amity shrieked, she gripped luz's wrist and tries to pull it off but she felt the noceda's hand tense like a rock. she started punching luz's arm only to be proven futile.

"luz! let go! please, i'm sorry!!" amity cries. as they got to luz's room, she violently slides the closet door open and kicked the latch to reveal the darkness below that is waving for amity.

"really? were you sorry about calling me a _'useless girlfriend'_? an _'inconsiderate asshole'_?" amity gasped, she looked up to see luz isn't looking down at her and kept her eyes forward.

"i-"

"those were the last messages i got from you before my old phone was smashed." now, luz stared down at amity, her eyes are now empty and dull. "do you know what i felt after that?" she asked.

"do you want me to tell you?" luz lets her grip go on amity's hair, slowly pulled her up on her arms. "luz, i'm sorry i didn't-" amity wanted to say she didn't mean to send those messages, she wasn't thinking straight at that time.

then, luz threw amity down the basement.

the wind in amity's lungs got knocked out at the first impact, then all of her body started to scream in pain. amity is starting to lose her consciousness but she fought it and reached her hand out for luz who's above the steps. 

"broken. just like your body." that's the last thing luz said before slamming the latch close. severing the only light that casts upon amity, leaving her once again in the darkness till she finally passed out.

\---------

a week has passed after that incident. luz doesn't trust amity anymore in cooking and left that work for her to do. now, what amity does in the meantime is clean the house whenever luz is out for work.

amity kept hearing the same song luz kept playing, she doesn't know the name of it but it sounds nice.

luz gave amity from bandages for her legs and drowse it in ice packs for it to numb. the noceda also treated amity's cuts and bruises she caused.

this purely caused an internal conflict inside amity to whether or not enjoy the aftercare or be worried that luz is just treating her to hurt her more later.

luz also gave amity a more decent clothes than a thong and apron. amity's old cheerleader outfit. she was in the cheerleader club only for a couple of months before backing out and she manages to get one of their official uniforms.

"wh- where did you get this?" amity asked as she looked down at herself, the skirt reveals her legs more than to her liking. the top has the big pink name of the school; hexside.

"your twins are generous enough to deliver this to me. i do wonder how they're doing now. did they know you were coming back to the isles?" luz asked. the both sat at the table, just giving each other small talks.

amity looks away "they're.. busy with the company now. they don't know where i am." luz hums, she raised her arms in the air to make her bones pop as she sighs.

"that's good. and i'm guessing that your parents doesn't give two shits with you?" amity slowly shook her head. her parents are complete monsters but they didn't break her legs nor throw her into the basement, they just slapped her and verbally abused her. making her years in that new school hell as her self esteem has depleted. 

"but that's okay too. just know i'm always here, i'll never leave and so will you." luz said, she softly caressed amity's cheeks whom hesitantly leans into the touch and sighs softly.

she doesn't know what to do anymore.

then, luz pulled her hand back and looked at the time in the clock. "i'm meeting someone today." she stood up and amity saw that luz is dressed to leave the house. "will you be okay in here alone?" luz asked.

amity nods, luz smiles. she cupped both of amity's cheeks and kissed her forehead before pulling away "when will you be back?" amity asked as she softly grabbed luz's wrists before she could leave.

luz shrugs "i don't know but i'll be back! promise!" she waves amity goodbye as she heads for the door.

when the door is opened, the sound of pitter patter of rain is heard and the scent of it went inside only for a moment. amity misses the smell of outside, she wonders of there's anything that changed.

as she heard the door close, amity stays in the kitchen for a few minutes. keeping her eyes on the cloak above as she listens to the calming sound of the rain outside.

then, as the short hand turned to 6. luz left the house 1:20PM. amity quickly heads towards the laundry room, slipped herself down the computer chair and opened the washing machine.

amity yelped and scurried back as she thought she saw many dismembered body parts along with the strings of intestines as blood pooled the floor.

as amity blinked, she only saw was clothings in front. amity lets out a shaky sigh, she grabbed her pants and carefully but quickly slipped it on as she doesn't really favor skirts that short. she took off the skirt as the pants is on and started crawling.

amity continued to dragged herself across the hall while grunting. as she got to the line she isn't allowed to cross, her heartbeat started to make itself louder for amity to hear it in her earlobes.

panting softly, amity stared down the line and scenes started to make itself appear if she crosses this line.

a thud was heard behind her, amity looked over her shoulder to see herself on the floor with her throat slit. her blood tainting the floor, on top on her, luz stared down at her dead body.

wiping the sweat on her face which made some blood paint her cheek. then, luz snapped her head towards amity whom tries to go but she has nowhere else to go but forward.

 _"what are you waiting for? cross the line."_ luz said. amity saw her sitting beside her, looking innocent despite being covered in blood and has a knife.

amity shook her head _"why? isn't freedom you're looking for? it's in arms reach, just a few feet ahead."_

"i.. i want it.. i want you.." amity said.

luz tilts her head _"you're not making any sense."_

"i have n- nowhere else to go. you.. you kept me around and, and loved me. y- you love me, right?" amity asked, she looks delusional right now as she's talking to no one in outsider's perspective.

_"yeah."_

amity slowly nods, then she heard something outside the door.

_i don't have the answer  
to your worries_

that song. it's playing outside.

amity looked towards the stairs where luz has her umbrellas in and saw a single one even though it's raining.

"she didn't leave." amity looked to her right to see that the 'luz' she was talking to is gone.

_oh, that i can hardly stand  
and it's not the only_

_no, you're not the only  
One that i could ever have_

luz is sitting outside the porch, she puffed out a cloud of smoke in the air. letting the raindrops puncture it before disappearing, she started playing the song to accompany her since she got bored of just listening to rain.

luz stumbled upon this song in her recommendations and she's grown to love it.

_don't wanna be slowing  
maybe i should be going_

as luz is almost finishing her stick, she looked over to the door and didn't see it move an inch. chuckling softly, luz crushed the stick her ashtray and stood up.

she grabbed her phone off the ground, entered the code for her door to unlock. as luz stepped inside, she heard nothing but the song still playing, she turned it off and looked inside her room to see amity is sitting by the edge of the bed.

amity was 'surprised' to see luz back "oh. i thought you were going to see someone?" she said. luz shrugs, "they cancelled it since it's raining pretty hard." she said as she walked inside, placed her phone in the desk and laid down onto the bed.

"where's your chair?" luz asked, "i.. i felt it in the laundry room.. i forgot." amity replied, not looking at luz.

"so you crawled your way here? also, you could've just said you didn't want the skirt."

"r- right."

luz tugged onto amity's shirt, signalling for her to lay down beside. amity slowly complied and slightly curled into a ball as luz wrapped her arms around her.

"you tried to cross the line." amity froze as she heard that, she didn't say anything. "you were close. why didn't you do it?" luz asked, her voice soothing as she gently rub amity's head.

"you.. you aren't mad?" amity asked "why should i? you didn't break the rule."

amity nods, she took a deep breath and softly exhales.

_since we hang on by a thread_

"luz, i just want to know.." amity starts, luz hums, encouraging for her to continue. "what happened to you? you aren't the luz like before." amity finally asked it, she closed her eyes as she's expecting for luz to hit her.

"you saw it in the news right? it was one of the highlights." luz said, she continuous to endearingly stroke amity's hair which soothes her slowly to sleep. 

_in doubt  
nothing's in my sleeve_

"but.. who did it? the news didn't really say who was the-" amity cuts herself off as she saw luz suddenly sit up. "can we talk about something else?" luz said, she looked at amity with bore in her eyes.

_no it isn't over now  
makes me feel naïve_

"but you're not yourself anymore luz. i- i want to help but you need to tell me why." amity said, she sat up as well and softly grabbed luz's arm. "luz, please, you said you need me as much as i do right? we need each other, right?" amity said.

she saw luz tightly clench both of her hands making amity slowly let her grip go.

luz took a deep breath and lightly giggles "right. we need each other." luz raised her hand to pat amity in the head. "but, i can't talk about it right now. do you promise, you'll want for me?" she asked, she moved her hand down to amity's cheek.

amity nods. "good girl."

_better not be the one who falls in love again_

\---------

the next day came.

after dinner, amity is sitting at luz's bed while luz is dressing to go out again. where is she going tonight?

"hey, ames?" luz calls, amity turned her head to face her "yes?"

"i'm bringing someone here later. are you okay staying in the basement for a while?" luz asked, amity looks down at the bed and slightly gripped the sheet as she doesn't want to go down there anymore.

amity shakes her head.

"aw, it's okay baby." luz knelt down in front of amity, she grabbed both of her hands and kissed it. "just for tonight, i promise and you won't be going down there anymore after that." luz kissed amity's hands.

"who are you bringing here?" amity asked "you'll know when i get back. are you gonna be okay? i'll leave a light for you and some water." luz said, she wants to make sure that amity isn't afraid of the dark anymore and be ready.

amity sighs, she slowly nods. luz smiles, she leans in to peck amity's lips before lightly lifting her up from the bed and headed down for the basement who's latch is already open.

luz softly placed amity down to the ground, grabbed an antique lantern that is hiding within the junk piles in the corner that luz plans to sell soon. she pulled out her lighter and turned it on.

she placed the lantern beside amity and kissed her lips, amity kissed back only for luz to pull away, leaving amity a lingering feeling.

"stay here and be quiet. i'll be back soon." luz said before she jogged up the stairs and closes the latch. amity sighs, she looked at the lantern, she laid down on the cold floor and stared at it.

she's hopeful. amity is staring to think her relationship with luz is slowly but surely taking it's first step. amity smiles at that thought.

amity doesn't know how long she has been down the basement, she lost her sense of time here but she woke up at the sound of thumps above and some conversation she couldn't make out of.

amity slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and waits as there was silence. then, the latch was pulled open and someone screamed as they fell inside then slammed into the ground. hard.

amity backs up as she doesn't know this man. the man has no shirt and quite stubbly, he seems afraid of something but she couldn't see his eyes as he has glasses on.

"hey, ames!" amity heard luz's voice above, she looked up to the steps and saw luz poke her head out before jogging down to the basement half naked but still has her bra on.

amity blushed at the sight of luz's toned upper body but soon disappeared as she watched luz walk over to the man and grabbed him by the hair to make him look at her.

"i got you a roommate!"

amity was horrified "w- what?" she asked, she doesn't want to believe that luz brought another person into their affair. turns out, luz isn't kidding.

"yep! come on, why don't we tell our names first then we'll say where we met, got it?" luz asked for both of amity and the man's approval, she saw amity stiffly nod then luz looked down at the man who's muttering pleads while tears stream down her face.

"oi! i fucking asked if you got what i said!!" luz shook the man by his hair, he cried even more till he finally concedes. luz looked satisfied, she dragged the man towards amity whom continued to back up till luz threw the man in front of her.

the man tries to scurry away but luz punched the man across the face hard enough for him to fall, sighing, "if you quit moving around like a little bitch, we'll get this over sooner than later." she said.

luz grabbed a roll of duct tape off the tool box and started wrapping it around the man's wrist till it's thick enough for him not to break it on one swift move or enough to cut off his blood circulation.

"there!" luz tossed the tape towards the tool box only for her to miss and it rolled off. she didn't pay any attention to that as she grabbed the man's glasses and wore it for herself. she sat down in the middle of the man and amity whom stayed silent while the man is violently trembling.

"please, let me go. i'll give you how many you want, just please let me go.." the man said, but luz ignored him. "amity, it's not fair for you to be the only who has complete clothes on. lemme fix that." luz grabbed amity's shirt, before she could complain, the noceda swiftly took off and amity doesn't have anything under the shirt.

amity immediately covered her breast but the man is too busy pleading for mercy to be let go to even noticed that a young woman has her tits out in front of him.

"now, that's out of the way. introduction! amity, you first." luz clapped her hands together and looked at amity as she's warming up to do her introduction for the man.

"i.. i'm amity,"

"uh huh, tell him where we met." luz said. "back in h- highschool." amity finished her resume now it's the man's turn.

but the man didn't open his mouth. "hey, amity is done. it's your turn to talk." luz said as she poked the man's temple but he didn't follow. rolling her eyes, luz pulled out her knife which made amity jump and instinctively cover herself for protection but it wasn't her luz was after.

luz sliced the man's arm making him scream, he tried to roll away from the noceda but she caught his hair again and slammed him into the ground.

"talk or i'll kill you right now and amity won't be too happy to have lost her roommate so soon." luz threatens, the man sobs and started talking. "m- micheal. we.. we need in the bar.." he said.

luz snickers, she lets go of micheal's hair "it's funny because he tried doing stupid psyche tricks with me then he lured me into the restroom for me to give him a blow." she fixed her sitting position and has an evident amusement in her face..

"it's disgusting of you, really. you're like what, 53 while i'm 21. you weirdos always aim for women younger than you and it's just sad." luz sneered at micheal who didn't bother to pull his face off the floor.

"besides, your tricks aren't that impressive. sorry buddy." luz giggles, she pulled micheal up to make him look at amity. "look at her. isn't she lovely? her skin looks soft to touch and her breasts are just well developed for you to grab. isn't that what you're looking for to a woman younger than you hm?"

"luz?" amity wants to put on her shirt again as she doesn't feel comfortable from the very start of this thing. luz hums in reply and looks at her "c- can i put my shirt back on now?" she asked, still hugging herself to cover her breasts.

"no. anyways, who's ready for the ice breaker?"


	5. Chapter 5

both amity and micheal waited for luz's decision of their 'ice breaker' and the anticipation is killing them.

then luz snapped her finger as she got it. "i know! just a moment." she stood up and trotted over to a pile of junk, a bunch of stuff clatter and fall down to the ground before luz turns around with something in her hand.

"since i don't have normal cards. we'll use uno. let's play a game." she said, she back down in between her captives and opened the box to take out the cards.

"please, let me go! i promise i won't tell anyone about this, just let me go home with my wife!" micheal started to beg again before he digs himself deeper into this endeavour he isn't supposed to be in. 

"shut up." that's all luz said. she started to separate the wild, +4s and 2s with the reverse cards and skips to the side, leaving all of the normal ones.

"luz-" luz snapped a glare at micheal, her patience with this man is growing thinner and thinner if he keeps talking. eventually, micheal got the message and kept his mouth shut while trembling. 

"we're going to play a game that i used to play when i was a kid." luz started to individually give both amity and micheal cards till she runs out. 

"each of you will lay down a card and say it in numerical order but the card has to be different from whatever number you say. if you say 'five' and your card number is five. you have to place your hand in the pile and make sure you're not slow." she explained the rules in a simplified manner since this is a child's game.

"if you accidentally place your hand into the pile, you'll take that pile. whoever has the most cards loses, also make sure to say 'uno' when you only have one card left. i'm only giving one round. no cheating or we won't continue the game."

as luz doesn't have anymore cards in her hand, she pulled out her knife again and placed it under her chin with a small smile on her lips. "we want to play the game, right?"

both of her captives nods "good." before they could get their cards, luz stops them "wait wait! no peeking, that's what's fun in this game." luz watched the two of them get their cards off the floor and didn't turn them over.

"mike, you start first. since you're our esteemed guest." luz said. micheal grabbed the middle card and placed it down without saying anything. luz slapped the back of his head making him wince.

"i literally just said you have to say 0 to 9 in order. what are you fucking dense?" she sneered "pick that up and do it again. make sure you say zero unless you want you throat ripped off." 

amity honestly felt sorry for this man but also amused to see him suffer from not following one of luz's established rules that isn't her.

micheal picked up the card he placed down and puts it back in his stack. he grabbed the one in the far right and placed it down "z- zero." he shakily said, it's a 7.

luz looks over to amity, silently telling her to place a card down. amity took a random card in her stack and placed it atop of micheal's "one." it's a 9.

luz now fully sat down on the floor and watched the two place their cards, building up a pile while hoping their reflexes won't fail them tonight.

"eight." as amity placed a card, she saw she placed down is an eight as well. she immediately slammed her hand onto the pile, making micheal flinch and placed down his hand on amity but he's too slow.

luz snickers "alright. mike take the pile and nice speed amity." the compliment made amity giddy and a sudden boost of confidence surged in her, almost making her cocky but this is only the beginning of the game.

micheal muttered curses under his breath as he grudgingly added the pile in his stack. "amity, you start." luz said, amity nods and placed down a number two card "zero."

"one." micheal placed a four.

"two." amity dropped a seven.

"three." mike tossed in a three.

amity immediately slapped her hand onto the pile before micheal could register what happened. both of them are given equal 38 cards, micheal now has 49 while amity has 33 cards.

micheal lets out a frustrated grunt, he slammed his deck onto the floor as he doesn't want to die over this stupid. "just kill me now! this game is stu-"

"hey, i said we're playing a game right?" luz intervened, she looked at micheal "you're being a sore loser right now with your whining. pick your cards up." luz placed her the blade of the knife onto micheal's neck who's breathing hitched as he can feel the sharp side burning his skin.

"if you don't, i'll shove these cards down your bleeding throat and these are limited edition." she's serious. amity knows it and it's best to comply when luz's tone dangerously drops in that state.

micheal slowly nods, luz pulled her knife away from his neck and watched the man scramble to get all of his cards back without checking the numbers.

"start." luz said. gulping, micheal placed a number nine and said "zero."

amity picked out the middle card in her deck and placed down a three "one."

"two." micheal tossed in a six.

"three." amity placed a zero.

"four." a five from mike.

"five." an eight from amity.

"six." a two.

"seven." a three.

"eight." another five.

"nine." as amity placed a nine on the pile, she slammed her hand onto it before micheal whom growled as the pile adds to his deck and his chance of winning is quickly disappearing.

amity now has 28 and micheal hordes the recent pile, now has 58 cards.

"jeez mikey, the rule is lose cards not horde them." luz giggles.

after a few more minutes, amity finally now has three cards left in her disposal while micheal has pretty much all of the cards.

micheal was the first to place a card "zero." it's a seven.

amity topped it with a nine "one."

"two." micheal puts a three.

smiling, "three. uno!" she placed an eight and now she has only one card left. micheal can't stop trembling and he shakily took out a card from his desk as tears roll down his cheeks and fall to the ground.

"f- four!" he tossed a five in.

"five." amity placed her final card which is also a five and she slapped the pile for good measures in just in case the game isn't over yet.

luz claps her hands together "well done." she said. she fixed the glasses on the bridge of her nose. she saw micheal let go of his cards and spill it all over the floor, knowing he's going to be dead soon.

"you did good amity, i'm glad you still have your reflexes." luz said, she patted amity's head whom smiled at the touch like a good girl.

"of course, you just won the dry run."

this shattered something inside amityn

"w- what? but i thought this was-"

"the dry run, yes. i wouldn't be a good moderator if i just let the two of you go blindly in a game you barely know. the real game is about to begin." luz said, she grabbed all of the cards, started to arrange them.

"no.. i- i won! i'm the winner!" amity doesn't want to believe that they've been playing the dry run and not the real game. "yeah, the dry run, amity. how many times do i have to repeat myself?"

amity bit her lip and clenched her fists tightly. this information seemed to have relived micheal then he laughed at amity, much to her confusion.

"you used up all of your luck to a dry run!" he said. amity frowns at him but didn't say anything, she hung her head low as it seems that micheal is right about that.

"shut up." luz threw the lantern at micheal making him yelped.

"okay, we're going to play a different kind of game. i randomly placed two wild cards in this stack. if you get the plus four from your opponent, you lose. but if you got the skip, you win. seems pretty easy, right?" luz explained the entirely different game from what they've just played.

this sorta eased amity a little if her poker face doesn't work on luz, then this certain stranger will fall for it.

luz started distributing equal cards for the two of them. amity waited till luz is done and is gonna give the signal to start, "go." the blight picked up all of her given cards and started to search if she either got the winning or losing wild card.

skip.

amity is delighted to see it in her deck. fuck yes!

she looked over to micheal who has a dreaded look on his face as he stares at his cards. _he got the plus four! i just have to be careful and watch his expression since he doesn't seem to know what a poker face is._ amity thought.

"amity, you pick first." luz said. she stood up, she walked over to grab a chair and placed it behind micheal. she placed both of her arms on top of the chair and watched both of them.

amity nods, she stared at micheal dead in the eye as she reaches for his deck of cards. as her fingers loom over a card, his face seemed to have a regained color but when she moved to the other, it turned pale.

so, amity picked it and immediately looked at the card she got. it's a number card. thank god. she placed it in the middle and waits for micheal to make a move.

amity's face turned stone cold as micheal stretched his hand over her cards. his fingers hovered over a red number nine, micheal doesn't see any changes in amity's face and it made it harder for him.

as he got the card. he lets out a sigh and place the card on the middle.

this is going to be a long game.

this went on till both of them have ten cards each.

amity still has her skip and she didn't get micheal's plus four as she plans to empty out his deck till that's all he's left with.

as micheal took out a green number 5 from amity's deck, he's slowly losing his cognitive as the game is growing to an end with luz's knife licking his neck, plotting to slice it.

before amity could pick a card, she stopped as she saw luz waving for her attention. she has to be honest, those glasses fits luz so perfectly.

then, she saw luz pull out a middle finger.

_what?_

"hey! just pick already damnnit!" micheal lashes out, making amity snap back to reality. "r- right.." amity picked a random card and it's a yellow number seven.

amity heard luz softly groan and slowly shook her head. _what do you want me to do?_ amity asked in her head. then she looked at the way micheal is holding his cards in one hand.

the middle finger is touching one of the middle cards. _is that what luz is telling me to get?_

as micheal grabbed a red number one, he tossed it in the pile.

amity grabbed the card micheal was holding with his middle finger and it's a number card. she looked up to luz who's looking down at micheal's cards without him knowing then she stuck out her pinkie.

_she's helping me win!_

after micheal plucked out a number card from amity's deck, she confidently grabbed the card from micheal's left end and dropped it to the pile as it's a blue number card.

luz went on to help amity take out the rest of micheal's number cards till both of them now have three cards remaining.

amity looked up to luz, waiting for her to tell which card she should take. luz tilts her head as she scratched her head then;

pointer finger.

amity followed suit. she reaches for micheal's left card which made him smile for some reason but it was too late. she pulled it from the deck, her heart sank.

it's the plus four.

then, amity heard luz burst out of laughter. amity dropped her cards and grimaced as she was the one who's supposed to win. this isn't a dry run anymore!

micheal cheered for himself as he won this hellish game and will finally get to live in another day. luz stood up, clapping as the game is over with the clear winner.

"well done, micheal. you'll get your reward under one condition." she said. "anything! just get me out of here!" micheal is reluctant to do anything for freedom.

"kill amity."

amity's eyes widens. "what?" micheal looked at luz with confusion, he can't kill. "look at her." luz grabbed his cheeks and forced him to face amity who looks like a deer in front of headlights.

"she's frail, weak. her legs are broken so she can't run away. she has nothing to live for at this point so why don't you do her a favor?" luz said, her voice soft as it tries to persuade micheal.

but he shook his head "no no.. i can't- i don't kill." he looked over to amity whom also shook her head.

luz stared at him blankly "do you want to live and see your wife or not? that's the only choice i'm giving you or you'll die beside her." she took out her knife and points it at amity before turning it over, offering the hilt to micheal.

"what do you say?"

micheal shook his head again "look at her micheal! look, she's all skin and bones. there's nothing left in her!" luz went over to amity and pressed her fingers on amity's ribs making her yelp.

"i can't!"

luz rolls her eyes, she dropped amity's arms and grabbed her shirt on the floor. "since you want to be a pussy right now. i'll cut you some slack." she walked behind micheal and covered his eyes with the shirt.

"there. so you don't have to see her face. hold this, raise it a little so you don't hurt yourself and i'll help you with amity, okay?" luz squeezed the knife's hilt in between micheal's still taped hands and raised it up.

"i want you to count to ten, okay?" as luz saw micheal nod, she went on to pull amity off the floor whom flailed around as she doesn't want to get stabbed.

"no! no no no!! please, luz! i don't want to!!" amity screamed, she tried to slip through luz's grip but she held a tight hold on her.

"start counting!" luz yelled over amity's pleads. "t- ten.." micheal said as he gulped.

"luz! let me go, please!! i'm a good girl, i swear please i don't-" amity stopped for a moment as she realised that the knife's blade isn't facing her.

but, is facing micheal.

luz placed her face at the crook of amity's neck and whispers "keep screaming. we don't want him to find out, do we?"

gulping, amity did what she was told and continued to flail but not so much to make it hard for luz.

micheal kept counting without knowing that the knife is aiming for him, as he reaches three, he felt something poking his stomach but he ignored it "two." he said.

though it didn't disappear. it only got bigger till he's started to suspect something.

"wait why is-"

"one." luz charged at micheal with amity unintentionally driving the knife into his stomach making him spew out blood, staining amity's face.

amity's eyes widen, she looked at micheal who's eyes is still covered and his mouth is spitting out blood. her lips quivered, she tries to pull herself away but luz only pushed further till micheal dropped to the ground.

the knife embedded in his stomach with blood slowly making a pool of itself.

her breathing hitched, she started to breath heavily and her heartbeat giving hard slow thumps as she stared at the body in front of her.

then, both of them fell to the floor with luz still hugging her tightly. her chin sitting on her shoulder. "warm isn't it?" luz asked, her hand is covered of the man's blood then she wiped it on amity's face and trailed itself down on her pale body like she's painting it.

"a copious amount of blood is so warm that i want to bathe in it sometimes.." luz said, she turned amity around who has tears trailing down her cheeks.

"hey, why're you crying?"

amity didn't answer though. luz wiped the tears with her bloody hands and pulled amity into a kiss whom didn't hesitate to kiss back.

amity slowly placed her body onto luz's, the noceda pulled amity's pants down till it's down on her ankles.

they both pulled away as they softly panted, luz looked down at amity's exposed pussy. she pressed her finger on it, feeling it wet and it made her smirk.

"you're nasty for getting wet in this." amity shivers as she feels luz rub her clit, she gripped both of luz's shoulder as she felt her push her finger inside making amity let out a breathy moan.

"move." luz ordered. amity gulps, she slowly started to rise up and down, riding luz's fingers which doubled making her moan loudly.

"l- luz!" amity moans, she's practically jumping on luz's fingers. luz leans into amity's neck and bit her, amity is tipping over her edge and she rolled her hips down.

as luz pulled away, leaving a fresh hickey that won't be leaving anytime soon. "luz!!" amity finally in luz's fingers, she panted heavily and placed her head onto luz's shoulder to rest.

amity groans as she felt luz pull out her fingers, then she pulled onto her hair and shoved her fingers in amity's mouth. "clean it." amity obliged and started sucking luz's fingers clean, tasting herself.

then, luz pulled her fingers out and chuckles as she stares at amity whom looked high from her climax. "who's my good girl?" luz asked as she softly gripped amity's chin.

"m- me.." amity replied. smirking, "you'll stay with me forever like a good girl you are, aren't you?" amity nods. luz lets amity's hair go and let her rest on her shoulder to calm down after her high.

"i'll treat you tomorrow." luz whispers as she kisses amity's head. she stood up from the floor, gripping both of amity's legs tightly as she carried her up to the stairs. not minding if she stepped on the dead body.

luz softly placed amity down the bed, but before luz can go and close the basement, amity caught luz's arm to stop her. "sleep with me?" she said.

"of course." luz kissed amity's forehead "i just need to close the latch, okay?" amity nods and slowly lets go of luz.

as a click is heard. luz plopped beside amity whom instantly buried herself under luz, savoring her warmth and ignoring the sticky feeling.

luz smiles, she threw the covers over them and wrapped her arms around amity as she started to feel drowsy.

eventually, the couple both fell asleep engulfed with their warmth. not minding the blood smeared all over their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song used is 'mariposa' by peach tree rascals
> 
> https://youtu.be/U3RjdVmny6A

amity slowly flutters her eyes open, softly groaning as she moves her arm around the bed, expecting to feel luz beside her but she felt nothing.

"luz?" amity sat up with her holding the covers up in her chest, she looked down to see there's still blood on her then all of the memories from last night started to flood back.

amity clasped her hand to her mouth as she murdered that man. no... no no no, she didn't.

did she?

luz was the one who pushed her and made her drive the knife.. 

amity shakes her head "i didn't kill him..." she mutters as if she's assuring herself. she looked over to the open closet, the latch is closed and the lock is on.

then, she started to hear pounding. amity sees the latch started to rattle like something wants to get out and see the light again.

 _"help me!! let me out!!"_ a voice screamed, occupying amity's ears. the blight cyrled her knees up to her chest with her hands covering her ears as she doesn't want to hear it.

"make it stop..." amity whispers, she closed her eyes but the pounding and voices didn't stop. "stop it.."

"stop!" amity finally yells then a noise made her jump. it sounds like a fallen guitar but lighter. she looked into the closet again to see a ukulele and the pounding stopped.

"hey ames, you up?" amity heard the door open and close along with luz's poking her head into the room with a big smile on her face. "good morning!"

"g- good morning." amity replied as she gave luz a small smile. "i- i thought you have work?" amity asked. luz rose a brow "what're you talking about? it's saturday, i don't have work in weekends." she said.

"o- oh.. i didn't- i don't know what time it is anymore.." amity said as she hung her head low. luz scoffs "nah, it's okay. anyways, i was out and i've been searching for something that is shrouded in darkness." she said in a storytelling tone.

"it's placed in the most disgusting, smelliest, garbage is just near the cafe i work at. can you guess what is it?" luz asked, she stepped inside the room with both of her hands placed behind her back.

"um.. a raccoon?" luz snickers and shakes her head "no. my hands would've been on the floor by now." she cleared her throat "ta-da!!"

amity's eyes widens as she saw her bag in luz's hands "how-"

"let's see what treasures it hides hm?" luz swiftly opened it and started jiggling it as it's so light. "no! luz, don't-"

"dundundundun!! first treasure is.. anti depressants! that's nice." luz shook the pill bottle and heard the pills rattle inside. "how many bottles does this have..."

"one, two, three, four, holy fucking shit five and six! goddamn, are you buying this or just picking it up the garbage?!" luz laughed, she emptied out the rest of the contents of the bag.

amity trembles, she tries not to cry as the things inside that bag are extremely personal. luz knelt down and started to sort out the things but she stopped for a moment when she saw something that isn't suppose to be there.

frowning, luz looked at amity at the corner of her eye before looking down at again. she grabbed it and hid it inside her pocket before standing up as she claps her hand together.

"hm, that explains why you're fucked up inside out. as well up here." luz taps her temple and walked over to amity who still won't look at luz in the eye. she sat down in front of her and pulled amity's chin up.

"don't worry. i won't let you take anymore of these because it's clearly killing you slowly. and that's my job." luz said, "in a good way." she pecked amity's lips then she cupped her cheeks.

"let's get you cleaned up, i made pancakes then we'll go to the mall." luz said "why are we going to the mall?" amity asked then looked down at her legs. "to spoil you of course. you've been a good girl." luz nuzzled her face under amity's neck whom softly moans.

"i don't.. want to go out.." amity whispers, "hm.. why not?" luz asked, she slowly pushed amity back to the bed and started to pepper amity kisses on her collarbone. amity started to slowly curl luz's locks and asked "h- how am i going to walk..?"

then, luz pulled herself off amity as she remembered "oh right! god, i forgot!" she jumped out of bed and trotted off the room.

amity moves her head to see luz outside then saw the end of something. she squints her eyes as she tries to recognise what that is "can you guess what is it?" luz asked, slowly revealing the thing she held.

"crutches?"

"that's right!!" luz now reveals the rest of the crutches and raised the pair in the air. "now you can finally walk. how's your legs by the way?" luz sat back down on the bed, she placed the crutches again and started to slowly rub amity's legs.

"um.. better.. it still hurts to walk though." amity said, luz slowly nods "it's okay. that's why i brought you these." she slipped her arms under amity, picked her up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

luz turned on the faucet to fill the tub, she sat down on the closet toilet while holding amity in her lap. "yo- you play an instrument?" amity asked.

"instrument? yeah, my dad's ukulele." luz replied "i started to self teach myself on it while i was in my.. uh.. 10th grade i think." she smiles as she remembers the first time she found the ukulele in her mom's closet.

"st- step?"

luz groans "ugh, fuck no. that man has no taste, no. my real dad. my mom told me the first time she saw that uku when my dad serenaded for her. those were the times when guys have to sing love songs for whoever they're interested it." she chuckles, she looked over to the tub and turned off the faucet.

luz stood up and slowly dipped amity down into the water, amity shivers at the cold water but she adjusts. "clean yourself, i'll get it." luz said and she walked out of the bathroom before amity could ask what she meant.

but it was long before luz came back again with the ukulele in hand. luz sat down in the floor and started tuning it "any song requests?" she asked.

"um.." amity started thinking then a particular song came to mind. "do you know mariposa?"

luz beams "yeah!" she strum the stings, checking if it's the right tune before clearing her throat.

 _"i can't wait for you to come my way."_ luz started singing, amity's cheek turned pink as she heard the sweet singing voice of luz.

_"i've been far away but i'll keep runnin'."_

_"just to find a way to you 'til then."_ luz stared into amity's golden hues that's in trance of her.

_"i been running from it. tired of running from it."_

_"scared of feeling something. now I'm stuck and tryna get up out of this hole."_

_"i tried to be strong. i tried to make it work but i've been feeling so numb."_ amity reaches for luz's, she leans towards her and pulls in for a kiss.

luz dropped the uku and kissed back. as they pulled away, luz looks down at amity's lip and giggles. "you like me serenading you?" she whispers.

amity slowly nods "y- you have a beautiful voice." she said. luz smiles "thanks, babe." she kissed amity's lips one last time before standing up.

"finish up. we still have to go to out."

\---------

luz and amity are now heading for the mall as luz promised. it took a while since amity is struggling to stand straight with her crutches, it almost made luz lose interest and not go out at all.

as luz parked the car, she sighs and looks over to amity who's hiding in her jacket luz lend. "you good?" she asked, her fingers softly caressing amity's cheeks.

amity nods. luz grabbed her beanie and placed it on amity's head "there. now, don't you look cute." luz grins as she tilts her head making amity shy away.

"come on! let's get in and buy you some clothes so you don't have to borrow mine." luz went out of the car, she walked over to amity's side, opened the door for her and helped her out.

as amity is up with her crutches, luz started walking with the blight beside her. they went inside the mall, it's air-conditioning made amity shiver but she continued to follow luz as she isn't planning to stop.

"how bout here?" luz points at a random clothing store, amity just nods as she doesn't know what to do here without luz. they went inside the store and started to search through various clothing racks.

"anything interests you? you can pick anything, you know." luz said, "really?" the noceda nods "yeah, i did say i'd spoil you right?"

softly smiling, amity looked at the clothing rack beside her. she grabbed a red button up long sleeved shirt that has stars and the moon designed on it.

she presents it at luz, humming, luz grabbed a black one that has the same design and placed it in front of her, trying to see if it fits her frame. "that looks nice." she said.

"let's try it on." luz grabbed the shirt from amity and headed for the fitting room. luz locked the door and started to take off her sweater to try on the new shirt.

she noticed that amity is just staring at her. "well? aren't you gonna try it on?" amity snapped out of her trance. she sat down at the provided chair and started to take off her jacket.

while luz is buttoning on the shirt, she narrowed her eyes at a peculiar line on amity's stomach.

luz blinked as she noticed that amity now done of buttoning up the shirt. smiling, luz knelt down "that thing is pretty big for you. you have the stuck it in." she started to undoing amity's pants.

amity panicked "n- no wait, i can do it myself." she said as she slowly took off luz's hands off her pants. luz nods, she backed away and watched amity pull the rest of the shirt down in her pants then buttoned it up again.

"comfortable?" luz asked, amity nods. "good, i also want you to try this pants on. gotta look impressionable for tomorrow tonight, you know." luz grabbed the pants beside amity and started to pull amity's pants down.

"w- what's tomorrow nig- ah..." amity moans but she covered her mouth as she doesn't want over people to hear her. luz pressed both of her fingers onto amity's clit.

"it's a secret." luz whispers. "n.. not here.." amity whimpers as she looked down to see luz slipping her hand inside amity's underwear. "why? you seem like you need it though." luz leans in for amity's neck and amity gripped either of the noceda's shoulders.

"luz.. not here, please ah.."

"just one." luz pushed two of her fingers in and started to thrust in amity's slippery folds making her let out breathy moans. amity pulled onto luz and buried her face into her chest as her hips move closer to her lover's hand. "luz.. f- fuck.."

luz started to pick up the speed, making it harder for amity to contain her moans. "ah-!" luz smashed her lips onto the blight in attempt to silence her then a knock made them pull away.

"excuse me, is everything okay in there?" the person asked. "yeah. my girlfriend just really loves the shirt she's trying on." luz replied and didn't stop thrusting.

"luz... i'm close.." amity whispers.

"oh, okay. i'm sorry for interrupting." the person said, they sound skeptical but didn't bother to press. luz listened to the receding footsteps before clicking her tongue as she looked at amity. "come on, amity. you gotta learn how to keep your voice down."

"it- it's ha- aah..." amity tries to talk but the pleasure is overstimulating her brain then she finally came. luz pulled her fingers out and licked her fingers off of amity's cum.

the blight's cheeks tomato red as she watches luz clean her fingers, "let's check out." luz said. amity slowly nods, still calming down after her high before lazily taking off the shirt.

after.. buying clothes. 

the couple continues to wander around the mall, luz ensuing trouble as much as she can with amity. amity is, for the first time in some years, having fun just like those times she and luz were still 14.

luz bought a pair of water gun and used the fountain as a fuel before they started firing at some familiar and not so familiar faces. they were almost chased down by a man who's with his girlfriend and luz had to carry amity since she's falling behind.

as they hid through a narrow alleyway, luz slowly peered her head out to see if the man is still behind them. nothing.

sighing in relief, luz started to laugh and amity followed. "hah.. that was close." luz said, she ran her hand through her hair and looked over to amity who's smiling.

"having fun?" amity nods "very."

"come on, i think i heard an arcade somewhere while we were running." luz said, she waved amity to follow her and they walked out of the alleyway.

amity stopped for a moment, she looked over her shoulder to see the many people walking around, mind their own business. amity shook her head and followed luz.

as they got inside the arcade, all sorts of noises filled amity's ears and it's almost deafening but she endeared it as that's how this place it.

"i'll get us some tokens. you go and what game you wanna play." luz said, she pecked amity's cheeks before jogging towards the counter that has a small line.

amity gulps, she looked at every machine in front of her then turned around. she doesn't know why she kept looking over her shoulder but a faint voice kept talking to her.

_"run."_

_"escape."_

_"never come back."_

amity closes her eyes tightly and shook her head, she took a deep breath in and sighed. she turned around again, now facing the arcade and started to look for a machine or game that interests her.

then, a claw machine made her stop in her tracks. amity stood in front of it and looked inside of the prizes. it has alot of pokemon plushies but one caught her eye.

a round grey bird.

"starly." amity smiles at the sight of the plush, she wants it.

"do i know you from somewhere?" amity froze at the sound on a deep voice behind her. her heartbeat quickened but she didn't dare to turn around.

"hey, i'm talking to-"

"do we have a problem here?" relief came to amity as she heard luz's voice. she looked at the corner of her eye to see luz beside her, glaring as she held something.

"ah.. my bad, i thought they were someone i know." the man said. amity slowly turns around but kept her head low for the man not to see her face.

"ames, do you know this?" luz whispered to amity and lets go of the man's wrist. she subtly looked up to see a blonde man towering in front of her, amity shakes her head.

"wait a minute.. that hair. you're amity blight, right?" the man said, luz frowns. "babe, what's happening here?" a woman suddenly walked up to the man and looped her arm around his.

"oh nothing. i just found a friend back in college." the man said. amity cringed at the sound of 'friend', luz obviously saw that. "ah you're my girlfriend's friend. are you in a frat or something?" luz asked, she placed both of her hands inside her pockets to clench it tightly. trying to maintain her anger.

"yeah, pretty much. man, what happened to you ames?" luz's eye twitched as the man called her girlfriend. HER GIRLFRIEND the nickname SHE MADE.

"haha, silly girl tripped and fell down the stairs but she's fine." luz said. "anyways, aren't you gonna introduce yourself? we've been talking for a while now and i still don't know your name." she's slowly losing patience with this man just standing in front of them.

"oh, right. sorry. i'm liam williams. this is my girlfriend emma" liam held out his hand for luz to shake, she ignored it but instead shook emma's hand "luz noceda. amity's girlfriend."

"so, amity what have you been up to? i mean, do you still have my number?" liam whispered the last part out so his girlfriend wouldn't hear but luz did.

amity shakes her head and leans closer to luz as she feels uncomfortable with his man being so close to her. "ah, shame. i-"

"can you leave? me and amity are on a date, as you can see." luz spat. "whoa man chill, you don't have to be overprotective." liam said, triggering luz more.

"since we're in an arcade. why don't we play a game? if i win, we'll have a double date and if you win, we'll leave." liam offered a challenge. his girlfriend tries to stop him as this is ridiculous. luz agrees, she feels like she's talking an infant.

"fine. just one game." luz said and liam nods. he held out his hand again to seal the deal but luz once again ignored it and went ahead to find a game they can play.

"how about this one?" liam points over to the high striker but luz shook her head "what? afraid that i might beat you?" liam taunts, luz gave him an empty gaze.

"no because that's too easy. let's go with that." luz motions her head at the strength machine with it's round punching bag. liam chuckles "that's better. lady's first?" he looks at luz whom sarcastically smiles. 

"how gentleman of you but i suggest the guest hits first." she said.

"you're going to regret that." liam cracked his bones which made luz dream of her snapping his neck. liam prepares himself for the hardest punch he can muster, amity is on the side, scared and intrigued how this'll turn out.

liam threw his arm behind him then punched the punching bag making it violently rock back and forth with liam almost stumbling. they all looked at the obscure numbers then it cleared, showing his score.

531

grinning, he looked over luz "beat that."

luz scoffs "i will." she stepped in front of the machine, rolled her right arm's sleeve up as that's what she's going to use and started to prepare.

"you know, you don't have to try because i'm a guy and-" liam was cut off as there's a loud boom. luz striked the punching bag, a screw seemed to have fallen it off as it tumbles to the ground.

luz pulled her arm back and started rubbing her knuckle as she waits for her score to appear.

756

amity's eyes widen, she shouldn't be surprise since luz can easily sweep amity off her feet and her swing with her bat is enough to break her legs but damn..

liam and emma are shocked as well. liam tries to talk but luz cuts him off.

"anyways, goodbye. seen you later or not, i hope." luz said, she rolled back her sleeve down and draped her arm over amity. "what were you looking at back there?" luz asked as the both of them started head back to the claw machines.

"w- where?" amity asked "the claw machines." luz simply replied both of them ignoring liam's calls behind them.

"oh, i saw a starly."

"you want it?" amity nods and they stopped in front of the same claw machine. luz took out three tokens and pushed all of them in to start.

amity watched as luz steered the claw to loom over the plush, she pressed the button to make the claw go down and grasp it's head. luz crossed her fingers, in hopes that she got the right part for the claw to hold.

"yes!" luz smiles, she took the plush out of the retrieve box and gave it amity. the blight smiles, she slowly took it off luz's hands and softly squeezed it before hugging it.

"thank you, luz." amity said, she kissed luz's lips.

"no problem."


	7. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!! HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY
> 
> i live in the eastern time so ye

the sound of punches are heard downstairs along with a revving saw upstairs. the song 'all i want for christmas' ended which followed up with 'last christmas' is playing in the background with all the noise overpowering it.

"come on.." luz mutters as she furiously taps a button but she ended up dying. "fuck!" she tossed the switch to another couch beside her and sighs deeply.

"luz?" amity called upstairs. "what?" luz looked up and saw amity by the railing holding a head still dripping with blood. "have you seen the torso? my clean up is almost finished." she said.

luz gave amity a knowing look making the blight sigh and slowly nod. amity tossed the head inside the trash bag and continued her moping of the floor before wringing it, letting out red stained water.

luz came up to the second floor with a round tray in hand and multiple wine glasses on top. she grabbed one of the glass and dipped it inside the water, filling it, and placed it over the light before nodding.

"no one will suspect a thing." luz winked at amity whom blushed. then a ding is heard below "oh! ham's ready. take it out the oven and prepare it." luz said, amity nods. she pecked amity's lips before she headed down to the kitchen.

amity grabbed the mittens, opened the oven door and swiftly took out the ham as she can feel the heat going through the mitten then placed it down on the wooden cutting board.

she didn't cut the ham yet but grabbed the entire board and slowly carried it over to the table filled with many _delicacies_ and with luz placing the _wine._

luz helped amity slowly placed the board in the middle of the table, careful not to topple anything over. luz took off amity's bloody shirt and replaced it with a christmas-y sweater.

"it feel itchy." amity said as she slowly scratches her side. luz snickers "all christmas sweaters do." she grabbed a pair of christmas hats, she placed one on amity that has a mistletoe on the side while luz has the blinking stars one. 

luz popped a real wine open, drained it slightly in the wringer and poured some for both she and amity's glass. "merry christmas, amity." luz said as she offered her glass for a toast.

amity smiles "merry christmas, luz." both of their glass clinked and before they could drink. the door bell rang, a smirk ran across luz's face.

"let's welcome our guests, shall we?" luz looped her arm around amity's waist, the blight nods and both of them heads for the door.

luz swiftly opened the door and both of them greeted their guests with big smiles.

"good to see you made it reader. merry christmas!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back in business
> 
> the song used is 'easily' by bruno major
> 
> https://youtu.be/sRJ4RywOPvA

"so, your college friends invited you for a homecoming?"

"yep. as much as i don't want to go but the burden of being too nice to accept an invitation along with performing. i have to."

"ready to go?" luz asked, she combed her hair back as she stared into the mirror. "yes." amity replied.

luz turned around, she saw amity sitting in bed wearing the same clothes they bought yesterday. she fixed the folded collar and smiles.

"do- do i really have to come with?" amity asked, she started curling the fabric of her shirt while looking up at luz's brown hues. "of course. besides, i have to take care of you, you're my baby after all." luz said as she squished both of amity's cheeks.

the blight softly smiles "you need fresh air and you look.. better than the first time you got here." luz pulled amity up to her feet with the crutches and straightened the shirt one last time.

"you look beautiful." luz whispers, she pressed her forehead onto amity's "you too. ravishing, even." luz snickers, she kissed amity whom didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"let's go." luz and amity headed out of the house, making sure the door is secured before walking towards the car. luz opened the door for amity before going inside herself.

the drive in the venue was quiet, amity can see that luz is trembling while steering the wheel. _is she scared or nervous?_ amity asked in her head.

as they reached the parking lot, amity can see alot people walking around either going inside the building in front of them or just passing them. this many people makes amity a little nervous herself.

"ames." amity looked at luz again, she can clearly see that her hands are really trembling. "this thing tonight is really making me tense because there's alot of people and i even practised for this shit." luz lets out a shakily chuckle then she grabbed both of amity's hands whom gave a assuring squeeze.

"the first reason why i brought you along is to be my motivation while i'm up there." amity softly gasps "me? y- your motivation?" luz nods.

"yeah. you love me, don't you?"

amity nods "yes."

luz smiles, she leans to give amity a quick kiss before pulling away again. "stay in the crowd, okay? you can make friends but," luz suddenly tightened her grip on amity's hands, making her wince slightly.

"don't be _too close_ with whoever you're with. okay?" amity nods her head again and luz lets her hands go. "come on. my partner has been spamming me for the past 10 minutes."

luz stepped out of the car, helped amity and headed for the building that is clearly getting crowded by the minute.

"i'll be back." amity heard luz say then felt a kiss on her cheek. before she could look over to the side, she felt luz's hand slip from hers, when she tries to reach for her, she was already gone and nowhere to be found beside her.

"luz?" amity calls, she squeezed herself out of the crowd and stumbled in front some stage staff sitting down, looking bored and didn't pay amity any attention.

amity started to breath heavily as she looked around, searching for her lover but she can't find her. "s- she must be in ba- backstage, yeah.. yeah, no need to panic." she said to herself for comfort.

then, the lights suddenly went and one just shined on the stage. it's starting. amity looked at the stage and saw a group- no, a band.

amity turns around and her eyes suddenly landed on the closed door with a man standing in front of it. probably guarding it as he watches the raving crowd jumping along with whatever is happening in the stage.

_"get out."_

_"it's guarded."_

_"it doesn't matter. just tell them luz kidnapped you and broke your legs that's why you have crutches."_

_"no.. i have to stay and do what luz asks."_

_"leave."_

amity squeezed her shut and all of the noise in the building started to drown as the voices in her head started to fight.

_"i DON'T WANT TO!"_

suddenly, it became silent. amity snapped her eyes open and looked at the crowd still jumping in their places as they cheer for whoever is in the stage.

her head is the one silent.

"well, wasn't that a thrilling performance?!" the speaker said as the last group trotted off the stage. "now, for the last but _not_ least! you love her, you know her! please welcome luz noceda and ava tuffin!!"

amity perked up as she heard luz's name. she looked at the stage to see luz looking suave as ever and a girl walking beside her that she doesn't recognise.

who is that?

\---------

"come on.. fuck, where are you?" ava mutters as she's pacing back and forth in the backstage as she looks down the stage to see many people filing in but she doesn't see luz.

she looked down at her phone down and it's not even saying that luz read her messages.

ava groans in frustration then dropped down to the chair beside her "hey, aren't you slightly overreacting? i'm sure that she got stuck in traffic or something. besides, you guys are the last one to perform. no sweat." a man said as he didn't bother to look at the agitated woman.

"you don't get it noah! then again, you don't get anything." ava retorts. noah rose a brow before scoffing, he turned off his phone and grabbed a random pair of drum sticks beside him as he needs to mess with something.

"that blows hard you know. and i know for a fact that you look at noceda the _lower_ kind." noah winks. ava frowns "fuck off."

"i mean yeah, i get it. luz has a pretty good rep in this town and is really _debonair_. all she did was help you pick up a pencil you purposely dropped because of the kindness of her heart."

ava started to curl her hair and remembered the day back in college. she watched luz from the corner when she first saw her walk in the room, she looked like she doesn't belong in a civil environment.

like a bad boy.

and luckily for ava, she has a knack for bad boys.

she tries her best to make luz make her look her way but the noceda doesn't seem interest. all of her friends told her that it's not worth it to shoot in the dark, let alone chase after someone who doesn't want you.

but, ava doesn't know the meaning of give up.

_"hey, you dropped this." the sound of luz's voice made ava shiver. it's like honey smoothly rolling down her body and when she turned around. her heart practically jumped as she saw luz has her hair tied to a small ponytail and her soft brown eyes staring into hers._

_"um.. are you okay?" ava snapped back to reality, she heard her friends giggle behind her, she glared at them in the corner of her eye before giving luz a smile and took her 'fallen' pencil from luz's hands. "thanks." she said as she pushed her hair back to her ear._

_"no problem. anyways, goodbye." before luz could walk away and be someplace else. ava stopped her "u- um.. can you please help me with my lecture for tomorrow?" she asked, plotting something as she wants luz to come with her in her dorm._

_"if that's alright with you. when you're not busy."_

_"sure i guess." luz shrugs._

sadly, ava didn't get laid by the girl of her dreams. sucks but she always finds a way to have it and luz seems to be fairly busy for the past weeks. she wonders why.

"oh hey. she's here." noah said as he looks out in the crowd. ava sprung up from the chair and pushed noah to the side to see luz.

"oh god.. she looks so good." ava said as she more or less drooled at the sight of luz. each time she sees her, she continues to get more and more beautiful.

"jesus. stop talking like that you're creepy as fuc." noah said which was received with a slap on the arm. "whoa, who's that green haired girl with her?" he asked as he squints his eyes towards luz and whoever it is beside him.

ava frowns as she saw luz kiss the woman's cheek before separating from her to head backstage. ava watched as the woman frantically look around for luz, she balled her fists for a moment before-

"hey."

ava swiftly turned around to see luz standing behind them with a small grin in her lips. ava gulps as she looks at the noceda up and down, she eyed the open button revealing partial of luz's chest.

"w- where were you?" ava asked as she crossed her arms. "traffic was a bitch. sorry if i made you worried." luz replied, she grabbed a guitar off the wall and sat down as she waits for their turn to perform.

"oh.. have you went over your lines?"

luz nods as she started tuning the guitar. "of course i did. it would be dumb of me to come here without knowing my parts." she chuckles, ava's cheeks turned pink whenever she hears luz's laugh or chuckle. it's the best kind of music in her ears.

then she started strumming softly while humming something neither ava or noah hears. "i didn't know you can play a guitar." noah said as he went back to his original spot "there's alot of things you don't know about me. where's the others?" luz asked.

"in the crowd. i'm surprise they didn't notice you come in." noah chuckles.

"that's nice a tune. what song is it?" ava asked, butting in. "it's me and my girlfriend's theme song. mariposa." luz replied, she continued to strum and mutter the lyrics under her breath.

ava was taken aback "y- you have a girlfriend?"

luz stopped for a moment and smiled as looked up "yeah. i'll introduce her to you after this."

ava felt her world suddenly shatter and is quickly replaced with boiling jealously. she was supposed to be luz's girlfriend, but someone beats her to it.

"who is she?" she blurts out.

"she is my girlfriend ever since highschool, we had a falling out when she moved but it's all okay now because she's back." luz replied in a nonchalant fashion, she started tapping the guitar on her lap.

 _she's so innocent._ ava thought.

then, the speaker spoke and called both of luz and ava's names. it's time.

luz stood up, she felt confident and nervous at the same time but she pushed the uncertainty as she knows amity is within that crowd. supporting her.

she and ava grabbed their individual mic and walked into the spotlight. at the sight of luz, everyone in the crowd cheered and chanted her name along with ava's.

luz grins and waves the crowd. her eyes searches for the familiar green haired blight. then, she saw her, amity is in the farthest back and she saw she has to tiptoe to see luz.

then, the music started. luz cleared her throat and sang _"don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be."_

this silenced the entire crowd, hearing luz's singing voice is a first time in a lifetime as luz doesn't sing much.

 _"call it quits. call it destiny."_ luz kept her eyes on amity who's staring back at her. amity felt enticed at the sound of her lover's voice, it allures her like the rest of the people in here.

it's a siren's call. they didn't know it was deadly till it was too late, just like amity.

 _"just because it won't come easily. doesn't mean we shouldn't try."_ amity feels compelled to come closer which she did. the people she pushed away didn't bother to complain as they're completely in trance.

 _"we had a good thing going lately. might not have always been a fairy tale."_ luz watches amity come closer to the stage still she's only a few people behihd and got the best view of her. smiling, luz gave amity a wink which made the blight blush.

the girls beside amity squealed as they though the wink was for them but amity knows better.

_"but you know and I know. that they ain't real."_

_"i'll take the truth over the story."_

_"you might have tried my patience lately. but I'm not about to let us fail."_

_"i'll be the wind picking up your sail. but won't you do something for me?"_

luz is singing this for amity. ava thinks that otherwise but she doesn't know the noceda has been staring at amity for while till she finished her part. 

then, there was quiet. ava is frozen. her voice is stuck in her throat and she ended up sputtering when she tries to sing something. 

the crowd started to get confused which broke them out of the immersion. 

_"coming and going. inside out. back to front."_ luz sang her part, her whole body and eyes are facing ava as she tries to save this performance. 

_"oh, tangled and messy._ " ava sang softly, slowly regaining her voice. she kept her eyes on luz who's silently encouraging her to go on. 

_"that's how we've been and we'll always be. and that's alright with me."_ now both of them sang in perfect pitch and harmony. surprising the lot which even more reeled them in to song. 

they sing the last parts, ava can hear her heart ringing in her ears as luz's eyes seem to shine under the limelight. she's completely pulled in by the siren's charm. 

when the song finally ended, the crowd went wild, luz and ava turned to face the crowd and bowed down. 

"woo! wasn't that a romantic piece?! give it up for luz and ava!!" the speaker jumped out of the backstage and made the crowd howl even more which made luz giggle but inside she's getting annoyed. 

then, her eyes landed on amity again. luz motioned something with her eyes which made amity slowly get out of the crowd. 

luz and ava waved the crowd goodbye as they slowly went to the backstage. ava squealed and she pulled luz into a hug, she felt luz get tense in front of her so she immediately recoiled back.

"sorry." ava said. luz shakes her head "it's fine. i have to go get my girlfriend, you guys pick whatever place to celebrate." she said and started to walk away but ava caught luz's hand.

"can we.. just leave?" 

luz rose a brow "leave? why would i leave her? it defeats the purpose why i brought her here." she pulled her hand back "it'll only take a minute. go meet up with the others!" she said before dashing off. 

leaving ava with a heavy feeling. 

\--------- 

"ah!" 

amity was slammed onto the wall, her crutches leaning to the side as she and luz are inside a cubicle. 

"you know, you could've easily walked out and be free but you didn't do it. why?" luz asked, she started to place heated kisses on amity's neck making her let out a breathy moan. 

"t- the door was g- guarded..." amity replied. "then you could've caused a scene, telling everyone that i was the one who broke your legs." luz placed amity down on the toilet seat and started to rub the blight's clothed pussy. 

"i- i don't want to.." 

luz froze "what?" she pulled away for a second to look into amity's golden hues that clouded with lust but she can still think straight. 

then, amity placed both of her hands onto luz's cheeks "i don't want to leave.. i want to stay with you forever." luz's eyes widens, did she hear that right? 

"r- really?" amity nods and gave the noceda genuine, real smile that luz can't see any ruse in it. luz lets out a giggles, she hugged amity which she returned and buried her face onto her neck. 

"i lo-" 

_RING RING RING_

luz growled, amity tensed at the sound of it. luz pulled away, she took out her phone and glared it as it's ava calling. luz took a deep breath before answering it. 

"hey." 

_"luz, where are you? we're waiting outside for you."_ ava asked on the other end. 

"i'm in the restroom, finishing some things up. we'll be out in a minute." luz replied, rolling her eyes before ending the call. she lets out a sigh then looked down at amity. 

"let's finally introduce you, my beautiful girlfriend." luz leans in for a kiss and amity melted in it. 

\--------- 

"there she is! star of the hour!" a man said as he stood up holding two beer bottles in his hands. lucas. 

luz and amity drove to a korean bbq place and the smell of grilled meat immediately went into amity's nostrils which made her stomach growl. 

luz grins, she grabbed the extra bottle from lucas' hand and stood in front of the table of five people sitting on it. they all stared at the couple, mostly amity. 

"everyone, i would like you to meet my girlfriend. amity blight." luz said, proud is evident in her voice. everyone exchanged their heys and hellos to amity before both of them sat down. 

"ames, that's lucas." points at the man who gave luz the beer. "elijah, noah. bella and ava." she introduced the rest. 

"so, what can you tell us about your girlfriend luz?" elijah asked as he ate a strip of pork belly off the small grill in the middle of the table. 

luz was drinking the beer when the question was asked, she gulped and sighed deeply. "well, this baby is a winner back in highschool. the team banshees' greatest leader before boscha took her place." luz boldly states. 

"want some?" luz offered the beer which amity shook her head. shrugging, luz placed it down on the table and started to fill a plate with pork belly. 

that was amity's plate. 

then, luz placed it down in front of amity. "eat. you need to regain some skin, you know. plus, you've been eyeing it since we got here." luz said, she draped her arm over amity as she started to eat the food she was given. 

while amity was eating, she was half listening to whatever luz and her friends were talking about since she doesn't relate to it. 

amity can feel a searing glare beside her, when she looked at the corner of her eye, she saw ava and her friend, bella giving her dirty looks. she doesn't know why but she could care less. 

"by the way, how did you guys meet?" ava suddenly interrupted the current conversation and everyone looked at her while she eyes amity whom gulped her mouthful down. 

"um.. by mishap." amity replied. "oh! what happened?" ava asked, she's pretending to care and amity can hear it. "we had an individual project, our friend didn't get to finish it so she and luz improvised. luz was pretended to be the project throughout class without getting caught." amity started telling how they've met, it was a wild day. 

luz listens to amity's story, she's happy that amity is talking to other people other than her, despite of them being an absolute bitch. then, she felt a cold hand slowly snake itself on top of hers. 

luz looked at it and saw it's from ava's. she still kept her eye on amity but is clearly not listening. luz was about to pull her hand off but something interesting happened. 

as amity finished her story, she leans closer into luz, she knows ava's hand on her lover's and she's not having. luz hid a smirk, she dropped her hand off the top of the chair and looped it around amity whom buried herself it in. 

ava twitched as she watches the two get in on each other. her jealously continues to rise as she sees amity get comfortable under luz's hold. she's was the supposed to be the one luz is holding. 

_"que perra."_ luz whispers in spanish. lucky for amity, luz taught her spanish. it only took 3 seconds for amity to translate that in her head before getting it. 

_"¿cual es su trato?"_ amity asked. luz huffs _"ella quiere tener que bajar conmigo y te ve como un obstáculo."_ amity frowns, a growl rumbled in her throat but she pushed it down. 

"no." 

"huh?" luz looks at amity. _"¿podemos dejar?"_ amity asked. luz looks down at her phone to check the time, she shook her head "why?" 

_"nosotras tenemos que esperar el momento adecuado."_

"what're you guys whispering over there?" ava spoke once again only to irritate the couple but they hid that annoyance. "probably weighing the options on which hotel they should stay for tonight." noah jokes. 

luz snickers "maybe. amity kinda wants to go home now." she said as she rubbed her cheek onto amity's head. 

"let her!" ava blurts out. 

luz lets out the most driest laugh amity has ever heard. of course, the other didn't seem to catch on with that. 

"i guess i should. she is kinda drooping even though she didn't drink." luz said, then she stood up and patted her shirt off with crumbs or dust. "let's go." she offered her hand for amity to hold as she grabbed her crutches. 

"n- no wait! she can get home by herself! why do you need to go? just call an uber!" ava said, clearly sounding desperate which amuses luz just how much trouble this girl is will to go to have sex with her. god. 

"i'll message you, okay?" luz said, she pulled amity off the chair and helped her get on her crutches. 

ava didn't get to say the last word as luz and amity are already heading out of the restaurant. 

ava sighs and grudgingly grabbed her beer to swiftly drink it to the brim. 

"ava, i think you should stop." noah said "stop? why?" ava snapped at him. "the person clearly has a girlfriend and doesn't want anything to do with you. luz has made it so very clear." elijah said, backing up his friend. 

"yeah, plus do you see how clingy and protective they are to each other? that's never gonna happen to you with luz. you'll never stand a chance." lucas smoothly closes the argument and ate the last strip of meat. 

ava glares at the boys before looking down. maybe they're right. this little crusade of hers has to end. 

\--------- 

"my god!" luz groans as she slams the door open, letting amity in first before slamming it shut. 

"i can't stand her." amity said, she walks inside their bedroom and sit down the bed to start taking off her shoes. "right?! what a fucking bitch!" luz snarls. 

luz undid some buttons to let herself breath before sighing. "ames." amity hums in reply as she looks up to luz. "i have to go out again and get something. i fucking forgot about it on the way home." luz said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"oh, okay." amity nods. "can you stay in the closet for a while?" 

amity blinks "why?" 

luz walks up to amity and knelt down in front of her. "because i have a surprise that i'm bringing home and it wouldn't be fair if you just hang around here." luz said. 

"like i said. two days ago was the last time you'll go down the basement. i just want you in the closet okay? can you do that for me?" luz grabbed amity's hand and softly kissed it. 

amity sighs and she nods. luz smiles "thanks baby." she pecks amity's lips before scooping her up the bed, went over to the closed closet doors which luz opened with her foot. 

she lightly placed amity down along with her crutches to the side. "now, be quiet and don't make a sound, got it?" luz said as she placed her index finger on her lips. 

amity nods "i'll see you later." then, luz closed the doors shut, only leaving a slim crack for amity to see through. she watched luz walk out of the room without turning off the lights. 

\--------- 

the sound of the door opening and quickly closing is heard, amity looked through the small gap and her eyes widened as she saw luz pushing ava down to her bed. 

THEIR BED. 

amity clasped her hand to her mouth as she watches the two undress till it's only luz who still has her underwear on. she closed her eyes as she doesn't want to watch her lover having sex with another woman as the noises are enough to make her want to puke. 

amity felt.. betrayed. angry. jealous, jealous that she should be the one luz is fingering right now. the one who's riding luz's fingers. 

the thought, the sensation of it made amity turned on. she averts her eyes from the scene in front of her and started to work her way down to her pants in hopes she gets the release luz always gives to her. 

amity easily slipped her two of her fingers in her and started thrusting the same speed luz is thrusting on ava. she tightly clasped her mouth, she has to learn to be quiet. 

small squeaks are heard from amity as she started to imagine was one doing her not that bitch. 

"what do you think of amity?" luz suddenly asked which caught both amity and ava off guard. "i don't know.." ava mutters as she looks away. 

"oh come on. of course you know, i've been watching you." luz replied as she sped up her pace making ava almost tip over the edge but luz didn't let her. 

"sh- she isn't compatible to you, i am! she's a weak, skinny, ugly whore! her hair color makes me want to throw up a- and i can give you so much more than that blight!" ava finally admits. 

luz stopped thrusting which made ava whine, luz cringed at that "you're a little bitch you know. trying to make moves on me while amity is right beside me. you're so desperate." 

"you even insulted the most beautiful girl in this room which isn't you." 

"what? can we stop talking about her and-" but luz isn't finish. oh, she is _far_ from that. 

"and you have the guts to even tell her that while we're having sex. i have to applaud for that, really." luz said, she pulled her fingers out of ava and wiped in on her stomach making ava get off her. 

"huh? what are you saying?" luz rolls her eyes, she got off the bed and went over to the closet. her hand grasping the handle which made amity panic and immediately pull her hand out of her pants. 

"you stupid bitch, amity is here. see?" as luz fully opens the closet to reveal amity. ava screamed and started to hastily pick up her clothes, wanting more to just get out of here. 

"hey, where you going? we aren't done yet." luz calls, she grabbed her bat that is inside the close. amity didn't notice that and her eyes followed luz as she walks out of the room. 

"she swings and-" luz has a huge grin plastered on her face as she drew her bat behind her head, ready to strike at ava who's has her hands raised for protection and surrender. 

"she scores!! another point for the banshees!" luz's bat hits ava's legs, making her scream in pain and started to slowly crawl towards the front door. 

luz further cringed at the sound ava is making. "jesus fucking christ! your moans are god awful and my hopes were low but damn! your screams are just fucking horrid!!" she said before dropping the bat to the side ans grabbed a fist full of ava's hair to pull her back to the room. 

"move." luz commands which immediately followed. the noceda opened the latch and groans as ava can't stop thrashing around under her grip. "stop. fucking. move." luz slammed ava's head onto the floor word by word making the woman silently sob. 

she mouthed 'help me' to amity before she was thrown down into the basement with a huge thud making amity flinch. 

"ames." amity snapped her head up to luz, she slowly backed up till she met the wall as luz knelt down in front of her. 

luz leans in for a kiss then pressed her forehead onto the blight's. "do you trust me?" she asked, her voice slightly rough from the yelling. 

_do i have a choice?_

"yes." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write. i had to take several walks and head bangings to finish this. 
> 
> !!!READ WITH CAUTION IS ADVICED!!

"comfortable?" luz asked as she finished chaining ava to the beam, using the same chains she used on amity before. tears are spilling down on ava's cheeks as she quietly begs for luz to let her go.

luz ignored her. she turned around to look at amity who's sitting behind her, naked "she called your a whore, amity. an ugly, stupid, whore. how do you feel about that?" luz knelt down in front of her.

amity looked at ava over luz's shoulder then at luz who's face is completely normal despite what scene she just caused. "h- hurt..." amity mutters.

luz nods, she stepped aside for amity for her to fully see the state ava is in. blood is rolling down the side of her face and visible big bruises are in her legs.

"you heard her. you hurt my love, you stupid bitch!" luz spat, she grabbed a random thing beside her and threw it at ava, squaring her in the face. amity feels like she wants to laugh at the treatment the woman is getting from luz. she did trash talk her and tried to take luz away from her.

_she deserves it._ amity thought.

"so, what do you wanna do about it?" amity looked at luz "huh?" she asked, confused at the question. "aren't you gonna do something to her? she insulted you." luz said, slowly furrowing her brows.

"are you just gonna let it slide? look at her." luz gripped amity's chin, forcing her to look at ava who continues to sob. "she looks like a disgusting pig and she has to audacity to libel you."

luz walked over to the tool box, a bunch of metals move around as she searches for something then she lets out an 'aha!' before turning around to reveal an ice pick which made both women's eyes widen.

ava started to thrash around again, trying to wriggle herself out of the chains but it's futile as luz tied her wrists tightly. tight enough for her as she started to feel her hands grow cold and turn in sickly discoloration.

"take this." luz offered the ice pick to amity whom stared at it then at luz whom gave her a small nod, motioning for her take it. amity gulps, she hesitantly took the pick off luz's hand and firmly gripped it.

"w- what now?" amity asked, she doesn't know what to do next with this. "you tell me." luz looked over to ava whom vigorously shook her head then amity got what luz is trying to do.

"i- i can't." amity shakes her head, she dropped the ice pick in front of her and hung her head low. luz rose a brow, she knelt down behind the blight and wrapped her arms around her.

"don't tell me you've gone soft blight."

luz placed her chin on amity's shoulder while her hands travel all around the woman's body "come on amity, i know you can. you're still the same girl who isn't afraid to back me up whenever i need it. right?" then her fingers traced the line which made amity pull herself out of luz's hold.

luz gave amity an empty gaze. she grabbed the ice pick again and started to crawl towards amity whom slowly backs up with her arm draped on her stomach.

"come on, love." luz whispers, amity finally backed up on something- the wall beside ava whom stepped away from the blight as luz is in front of her.

amity's breathing hitched as she felt the sharp tip of the pick poke her stomach, luz started to place soft kisses on her neck and down to her collarbone. "i've done things no one would do for you. now, i just want you to repay me." luz whispers to amity's ear, making her shiver.

"will you do that for me?" luz pulled away to stare into amity's eyes "please?" she leans in for a kiss which amity couldn't resist to return, she tries to lean close to luz but the pick only pokes her more. immobilising her.

"you're a monster!! a fucking rapist, that's what you are!!" ava suddenly shouts, making the two pull away. luz looked over her should and glared at ava whom bit her lip to shut herself up.

then, luz lets out a laugh. "i am many things but a rapist. amity likes having sex with me, right?" luz pushed her knee up to amity's pussy whom lets out a groan.

"besides, a rapist is the one who got me here."

amity stopped as she heard that. "w- what do you-"

"anyhoo!" luz pulled the ice pick away from amity to let her finally breath. "what do you say?" she offered the weapon once again which amity grabbed and looked at ava.

luz stood up, she went over to ava whom shakes her head while continuing to back away. "no no!! stay the fuck away from me!!!" luz groans, she grabbed the chains on ava and pulled on her roughly, letting out a squeal.

"shut the fuck up and it'll be easier for all of us." luz whispered to ava then she placed ava in a headlock and looked at amity who's just sitting there while holding the pick.

"well? what're you waiting for?! kill her!!" luz yelled.

"no! please!! mercy, i have so much to-" ava choked as luz tightened her headlock, almost suffocating her to death. amity watched as ava struggles when she slowly makes her way to her.

"s.. stay back.. bitch!" ava flounders on her words as luz gradually adds more and more pressure on her neck.

as amity got in front of ava, she tries to kick the blight but amity stabbed her legs due to irritation. now her own legs are getting covered of the other woman's blood.

"i... i'm not weak!!" amity yells at ava. her grip on the pick is trembling but she tries not to drop it.

"i'm not whore! you are!!"

_"hold her down!"_

amity slowly raised the pick, her heart's rapid beating is overwhelming the other noise. flashes started to appear in front of her, her eyes widens as she saw _her_. giving her the same shit eating grin.

_"how's it feel, little miss perfect? not so perfect now huh?!"_

"you made me like this!! y- you messed me up! you turned me into- into- this!! i fucking hate you!!" amity started to stabbing ava without thinking, blood started to paint amity's face without care.

luz watched the whole scene with glee, an evident smile on her face as the blood also splatters her face but she doesn't care.

"i hate you!! i hate you!! i hate you!!FUCKING DIE!!" amity then drove the entire blade of the ice pick down into ava's chest, making the woman spew more of the crimson red and the light in her eyes soon turned dull.

she's dead.

luz dropped the now dead body to the side and pulled amity to a kiss which snapped her out of her craze. as they pulled away, amity looked down at her hands to see it covered in red, she looked at the body that still has the pick in.

"how do you feel?" luz asked. amity looked at, she doesn't know if she should breakdown- no, she's already breaking down. she's contemplating whether to cry or smile.

"b- better." amity slowly nods, she strangely feels serenity. like a heavy feeling she didn't know she had is gone. "i feel better."

luz smiles again, she softly caressed amity's bloody face whom leans into the touch. "that's good. you're a good girl." then she slipped both of her arms under amity's legs and back to carry her.

"let's clean ourselves before we sleep." amity slowly nods, she leans against luz's cheeks as she started to feel drowsy till finally passing out in her lover's arms.

\---------

the next day came.

boscha went out of her car with fresh coffee in her hand. yawning, she walks inside the police station still groggy as she was woken by skara calling her to come here quickly.

then, the next thing she knows. she was pulled the collar, snapping boscha awake, she impulsively push whoever is in front of her and back up.

"officer havenstar!" boscha snapped her head to the left to see the captain with other officers standing and talking to people. she looked at the person whom held her by the collar and realised it's a weeping woman.

"oh- i'm so sorry ma'am!" boscha bowed "but you shouldn't really hold someone by the collar." she said as she stood straight again.

"boscha." boscha heard skara's voice, she looked over her shoulder to see her friend behind the counter. she excused herself from the woman and went over to skara.

"well, isn't today a bit busy?" boscha said as she dropped her back on a chair. "yeah. sorry to call you this early." skara apologises which boscha shook off.

"it's fine. why's there so many people? a missing person, perhaps?" skara nods, she grabbed a couple paper off the table beside him and handed it to boscha to examine it's given details.

"three actually. the first, sophia green who's a one of the daughters of a man with many tycoons, started missing a few weeks ago. then a man, micheal weston, three days ago. now, ava tuffin who was reported missing by her friends and parents after their homecoming." skara reported.

boscha skimmed though every information of the missing people. both women are in their early 20s while the man is in his mid 50s.

"you better find my sister or so god help me, i'll fucking sue all of you! yeah, i can fucking do that!!" a woman screeched, shutting anyone who's talking to look at the scene she's making.

"we know, miss green. all of our investigators are on the case, in every missing persons' case." the captain as he looked at everyone in the station, making sure he's not biased to solving just one case.

"they better be. my husband is missing for more than three days and the children are begging for him to come back!" a woman said, the same woman whom collared boscha.

"my daughter would never leave or run away! she's a well mannered girl!" another woman said, wiping the tears off her eyes as a couple of kids pat her back.

"if i may," boscha spoke up, she went over to the captain and other officers while still holding the papers. "first, what's your name miss?" she asked.

"olivia green. who are you?" olivia asked "officer boscha havenstar. anyways, who was the last person your sister was with?"

"i don't know.. some guy named caspian or something." boscha slowly nods, the only person she knows who's name is caspian is luz's father. she seen his name on the tv because of the incident and at the funeral.

"any last names?" but olivia shook her head. boscha sighs, then she moved on to the woman with a missing husband. "how about you, ma'am? has your husband been in contact with someone?"

"he has! at least, i think... i'm still trying to expose him of cheating because he always come home late after work and reeks of alcohol!" the woman said. boscha nods again.

"is there any women you suspected of sleeping with your husband?"

"not really.. but i suspect the women in your age! that man is beyond disgusting!" 

the captain cleared his throat, clearly wanting to move with one. "how about you, ma'am? who was the last person your daughter has been with?" he asked.

then, a boy stood up "she was with us in the after party when one of our friends, luz, went home early then she suddenly said she has to go and that's the last time we saw her." he said before slowly sitting back down as he felt his friend tug his shirt.

"what's your name, boy?" the captain asked "noah shefter, sir." noah replied. the captain nods as he nods "this friend is luz noceda, correct? does she know miss tuffin is missing?"

noah and his friends shook their heads. "please do get miss noceda on the line inform her about the situation and make sure it's in speaker." the captain said, noah was the first one to take out his phone but he before he could dial he asked "why?"

"just do it." boscha said.

noah sighs quietly, he dialed luz's number and it started to ringing. it rang for a few seconds till a raspy voice answered _"hello?"_

"hey, luz. sorry to wake you up but have you seen ava last night? or at least, message you?" noah asked. a low hum is heard on the other side _"no, i left early didn't i? yeah, she did message me how boring the after party was without me but all in all. nothing else after that. did something happen?"_ luz asked.

while noah is explaining the situation. boscha kept her focus at the tone of luz's voice, it sounds like she just woke up or have been screaming. boscha has been tying herself in a rope to not drive up to luz's neighborhood and watch her every move.

that's stalker behavior and she's better than that.

boscha doesn't know if it's just her old rivalry with luz seeping back up to torment her or just... curiosity.

_"oh god.. i'm so sorry, i do hope that the police finds her."_ luz said. something ticked inside boscha, yeah luz's voice sounded genuine and worried but it sounded flat. why? the others doesn't seem to have notice, maybe it's just boscha.

"yeah, we're at the police station now with mrs. tuffin." noah replied. "please, luz, contact us if you find ava. just take her home for me. i miss her." mrs. tuffin said into the phone.

_"don't worry, ma'am. the police can be trusted and will surely find ava. you can count on that, just don't give up hope."_ luz said. boscha rolls her eyes as she listens to luz's inspirational speech.

"i hope so. i'm sorry for bothering you this early, luz. we'll end the call now. goodbye." mrs. tuffin said, _"it's no problem, ma'am. goodbye."_ then the call finally ended.

the captain sighs "i don't know what i expected. it's rude for me to think that luz is involved with these missing cases." he rubbed both of his eyes before turning to look at the family members again.

"we can assure you that we will find your love ones and bring them back. please, go back to your homes and get some rest." he said which they hesitantly follow.

boscha sat down at the chair near her, she placed the other two papers down and stared at the paper of ava tuffin. she's the only that has a mild connection with luz with the rest is vague.

"caspian." boscha mutters her breath, she turns around to face the monitor and started to type in the name. as she pressed enter, three names appeared as a resident in the isles.

_caspian uroso - deceased_   
_caspian devish - alive_   
_caspian coromon - alive_

boscha written the two caspians' address before standing up. "i'm going out." she said to the captain who's talking to a pair of officers.

"sure, be careful havenstar." boscha nods and gave a small salute before grabbing her bag off a chair and headed out.

\---------

luz sighs deeply as she stood up to stretch her arms over her head. "i was having a nice dream, assholes had to a goddamn call me for a missing bitch." she mutters.

luz looked at amity who's still sleeping, wearing her purple and white cat hoodie since luz didn't have time to be picky because she's also tired last night.

huffing, luz grabbed a paper inside the drawer beside her and started writing before leaving the room to get ready for work.

it took awhile for amity to wake up, she sat up from the bed as she felt her side cold. she noticed the paper though, it read;

_hey ames,_

_i have work today, i'll be home by six or five. there's breakfast in the table and don't cook, we have leftovers, just heat it._

_when i get home, we have to talk._

amity raised a brow "what does she mean by that?" she asked herself. she placed the paper down on the bed and sighs, amity placed both of her hands onto her faces, rubbing it.

"what did i do.." for some reason, last night was incredibly blurry and all she remembered was having sex. that's all.

was she drunk? she doesn't feel intoxicated though, completely sober.

then, amity noticed that she's wearing luz's old hoodie. she smiles, she pulled the hood up and reached to feel the two cat ears, it's still there!

"she still has this.. so cute." amity said, she pulled the collar up to her face to take a big inhale of the noceda's scent embedded on the fabric.

sighing deeply, amity figured she should get breakfast. she reaches for her crutches and slowly pulled herself up from the bed before heading for the kitchen.

she was a plate of food with a cover on top. amity took it off and it's a simple omelette. well, luz is a better cook than her so she couldn't complain.

though, amity wonders what she'll do while waiting for luz to come home.

amity has been staring at the clock that seemed to have slowed down as she thinks that she stared at that thing for an hour now but in reality it's only a couple seconds.

"i'm home." amity sprung her head from the table as she ended up sleeping. she looked up to the clock and saw it's 5:30PM.

"welcome home." amity replied as she saw luz walk in the kitchen, she gave the blight a small kiss in the forehead before taking the chair facing amity.

"how's work?" amity asked. luz looked at her "pretty good. nothing much to say but," amity sees luz pull something out of her pocket but didn't reveal it yet.

"i'm curious about last night. who were you referring to while you're killing ava?" luz asked. amity stopped, then, all of the once vague memories started to flood back to her.

the warmth of the crimson red.

the amused smile of luz.

the noise of life going out of her ava's body.

amity killed her just like she did to micheal. "i didn't kill her." amity accidentally said. "you're the one who drove the ice pick in her, not me. now answer my question." luz replied.

amity kept her lips sealed, she isn't ready to tell her.

"alright, if you're not going to that question. then, explain this." suddenly, luz tossed something across the table and it stopped just in front of amity then, her eyes widen.

"ah, i see you seem to recognise that."

it's a positive pregnancy test.

amity shakes her head in disbelief "h- how did you-?"

"the bag. now tell me, who got you pregnant? because i know for a fucking fact you had an abortion!!" luz steady raised her voice as amity is still isn't opening her mouth to tell her.

"fucking tell me!!" luz banged her fist onto the table which made amity flinch. then, she can't take it anymore. she closed her eyes then-

"i was raped!!"

luz then became quiet. amity opens her eyes only to be meet with a pair of pure anger in luz's hues.

"who?" she asked, her tone dangerously low.

"t- three.. liam williams, oliver jenkins.." amity gulps, she stopped for a second as she doesn't want to stutter to much and the daze luz is giving her making her want to curl and cry.

"james vekin and- and olivia green."

luz finally gets it. she remembers the day when she first took amity out and that asshole almost ruined their date. she surely remembered that question liam gave to amity.

_"do you still have my number?"_

luz took a deep breath, she has to approach this rationally as she can see amity nearing to have a breakdown. "how did you get an abortion? why didn't you tell the police or something?" she asked.

"t- th- the twins. the twins helped me and i couldn't press charges because their parents are just as rich as mine and when this news reached my parents, they didn't support my case so.. nothing happened.." amity's hands are trembling so much, she has to tightly grip the hoodie but that didn't help much.

luz took a deep breath and sighs. "you know, i could've had a little sister or brother but my step dad or uncle forced my mom to have an abortion because that baby belonged to my dad." she said, staring at the table but she knows amity is listening.

"u- uncle?" luz nods.

"what happened to your dad?" amity asked. "envy is what killed him but this is not about me. tell me what happened that night." amity opened her mouth, wanting to protest as she doesn't want to remember it all over again.

but she has to.

"i- i don't have a pretty reputation in my new school nor college. people always pick on me but i never bothered with it but these four people... they're.. they're willing to make my life miserable.."

_it was midnight. amity was pulling an all nighter but not for studying, that's already done. she's just waiting for luz's response to her texts which half is read and other not all._

_she wonders if everything is okay back home._

_"come on, luz. respond. you're making me worried idiot."_

_"blight open up!!" amity rolls her eyes as she knows who's voice that belongs to. "go home, green! can't you see people are sleeping?" amity replied, she turned off her lamp and propped herself her bed but the knocking- no, it turned into a banging, continuous making amity lose her patience._

_she stood up from her bed and went over to open the door. amity swung the door open, wanting to cuss olivia and her lankies for bothering her but a strong hand latched itself onto amity's neck, catching her off guard._

_"what the-?!" amity started to punch and try to pry the man's hand off her neck "mind if we let ourselves in? we have something to discuss with you, blight." olivia said as she and other two men went inside and locked the door._

_then, the man tossed amity to her bed. amity tried to scramble away but liam caught her again and got in top of her. "get off me, you retched pig!! i'll fucking call the police, i swear to god!!" amity roars, she pushes liam off her and reach for her phone that is one the desk but she suddenly felt cold winds from the ac in her legs._

_"wait! what are you doing?!" amity started to panic, she started to punch liam as she just wants to get out of here._

_"hold her down!!" olivia ordered the other men, james and oliver. they did what they're told and pushed amity to the bed as liam started undoing his pants while cackling madly._

_"please!! let me go! what the hell did i do to you?!" amity thrashes around, trying to shake her arms off the men's hold but their strength overpowers her._

_"you think you're better than me which isn't true! you're just a dyke, a little slut!!" olivia replied. amity then felt something on her lower half, she shakes her head as she look at liam who seems excited._

_"just relax blight and after this you won't be tribbing other women than me." that's the last thing amity heard before all of her senses shut down and everything became white noise._

_all amity could think of is luz._

_luz. amity wonders why she isn't replying quickly like she usually does? did something happened? maybe she should visit her, it's been awhile. amity misses luz. so much._

_"how's it feel, little miss perfect? not so perfect now huh?!" amity slowly started to regain her hearing as olivia talks, she can't feeling but.. sticky._

_"disgusting." multiple footsteps are heard and a door slamming. leaving amity with silence and the light pitter patter of the rain outside._

_"luz..." amity mutters, she tries to move her body to reach for her phone but only pain is registered making amity stuck. tears started rolling down her eyes as she wonders what she did to deserve this._

as the story was done. amity looks at luz for reactions like disgust or anger but she saw nothing. neutral.

"god." luz whispers, she stood up and took out her box of cigars. she grabbed one stick, lit it and started to ponder as she puffs out smoke.

"so what?"

"huh?"

luz takes in a deep breath "so what if you got gangbanged. what if you got raped by your own family member and made you intake fucking drugs just for you to get raped more?! you didn't even bother to pick yourself up!!" she yelled.

amity clenched her fists tightly "i have no one to turn to!!" she replied. "really?! because there's the twins that helped you get abortion!"

"my parents cut me off to everything!! money, family! there is nothing left for me!!"

luz turns around to face the counter, she crushed the stick in the sink before taking a knife out in it's block. she tossed it towards the table.

"go fucking kill yourself! you can't even pick yourself up, it's pathetic! besides, you don't have anyone to turn you right? and people like you will mostly won't be missed." luz started to walk out to the kitchen, leaving amity sobbing with a knife facing her.

luz stormed upstairs, she went to a room and slammed the door shut. she placed both of her hands onto her face and groaned frustratedly into it.

luz started to tap her foot on the floor, agitated and pissed. many emotions are swirling luz that it's overwhelming for her to describe.

_"papa, why are you still brothers with uncle when mami said he's a bad man?"_

luz turned around, searching for whoever said that, it sounded like a child but it's just her in this room then, realised this is her old room before she took her parents'.

_"because.. even bad people need second chances because they need it or not. maybe they did bad things but their heart is not in it. in anyways, everybody deserves a chance but if they chose to waste it then it's their fault. not yours or mine or mami's. got it, kiddo?"_

luz frowns as she hears her father's voice. she growled and started to pull on her hair "why am i hearing you now..." she mutters.

_"she needs you kid, as much as you need her."_

luz shakes her head "fuck off.. get out of my head!!!" she dropped to her knees and covered her ears, wanting the voice to leave and disappear.

silence.

silence is purely deafening in this house and luz hates it.

"amity."

luz sprung up to her feet, roughly swung the door open and she hurriedly rush back to the kitchen to see amity still sitting in the table but copious amounts of blood are dripping down the floor.

"oh god... amity!! i'm so sorry! fuck- shit!" luz gulps as the words she's blustering out isn't making any sense. luz ran towards the bathroom, not minding if she made the rest of the first aid kit fell to the floor as she got the roll of bandages.

"it- it's okay gonna be okay, amity. stay with me, stay with me please..." luz started to cry as she hastily wrap almost all of the bandages on amity's slit wrist. some blood getting on her hands but she could care less.

luz placed her fingers onto amity's neck, she felt faint pulse. at least there's a pulse, that's better than nothing.

"i'm so sorry.. amity, please be okay. i'm so stupid.." luz placed amity's hand onto her face as she continues to cry.

then a knock is heard on the front door. luz glared at it "fuck.. j- in a minute!!" she said before slowly carrying amity up to her arms. she kept whispering things that amity will be okay as she opens one of her floor cabinets.

luz lightly placed amity inside as there's nothing inside. "i- i'll be back, love. just stay- stay here for a while.." luz said before slowly closing the cabinet.

she stood up and ran her hands up to her hair as the entire kitchen was a mess while the knocking persists. luz grabbed a wet clothed and started to clean the blood off the cabinet before walking over to the puddle of blood with the knife on the floor.

luz picked it up, she rolled her sleeve up and started to slice her wrist making her blood add to the puddle. she hiss but she adds another to make this scene believable as one slit isn't enough to make a puddle.

luz dropped the knife and went over to the door to open. boscha is on the other side.

"holy fuck- what happened?!" boscha exclaimed as she's surprised to see luz shaken, sweating and full of blood.

"i- i.. i had a me- meltdown.." luz replied. "jesus!" boscha let herself in and grabbed luz by the collar, she stopped as she saw the puddle.

she immediately grabbed the bandage "clean it so i can wrap it with bandages." boscha said and lets go out luz's collar. luz slowly went over to the sink to clean her cuts, it stings but it's fine. she's dealt worse.

as luz went back to boscha, she instantly started to wrap the bandage on luz. softly chuckling "since when you started caring for me?" she joked.

boscha scoffs "since i started dating willow." 

"fair point."

as she's done. boscha looked at luz "luz, are you going through something? i'm not a therapist but, you can talk about it." she said. maybe skara is right, no one would recover of what they've been through like luz in a short amount of time.

luz takes a deep breath, she gulps "no.. i'm fine boscha. thanks for your concern." she said and gave her friend a small smile.

boscha knows it's fake but she doesn't want to press.

then she stood up, she was suppose to ask luz questions about the whereabouts of ava but today is not the right time. "well, sorry to come here in this kind of time." she said.

luz shakes her head "no. it's okay. you just came in the right time." she said. boscha nods "anyways, um, goodbye and don't do that again! i won't be there knocking on your door to stop you." she said.

luz giggles "don't worry. i won't. have a nice drive back home." she said as she peered her head to watch boscha walk towards the door. boscha gave her a wave before leaving the house.

as she heard the revving engine of boscha's car go away from her house. luz sprang up to her feet and opened the cabinet doors, she took amity out and swiftly headed upstairs to her room.

luz placed amity down for a moment to lay down a futon for amity. luz placed her finger on the blight's neck again, "okay.. it's- it's coming back. that's good." she softly caressed amity's cheeks before standing up and gone downstairs to clean the blood.

it took awhile and it exhausted luz.

she slowly dropped down to the futon, luz slipped herself under the covers and wrapped her arms around amity as she prays for amity to soon open her eyes.

luz buried herself in amity, transferring her own heat as she slowly dosed off.


	10. Chapter 10

her nose crinkles slightly as she felt a sting in her wrist, amity slowly opened her eyes and was immediately struck by a headache.

amity softly groans, she tries to move but she felt something- someone beside her, burying themselves onto her. amity looked down and saw luz sleeping beside her, her arms coiled around her waist as she kept her close.

amity also noticed the patches of blood on the cover, she slowly raised her hand to see her wrist are wrapped with many layers of bandages and where the slit is has a big patch of blood.

she looked down under the covers again and she saw luz's own wrist has bandages as well. _did she cut herself too..?_ amity questions in her head then she remembered the reason why she passed out after letting her own blood ooze down to the floor.

amity bit her lip, trying to hold her tears as she doesn't want to cry here and wake up luz. she wants to get away from luz, she needs space to rest, to be alone with her thoughts.

the blight softly grabbed luz's heavy hands, slowly took it off her waist which woke the noceda up. "amity?" amity squeezed her eyes shut, cursing herself as she didn't plan on waking luz. fuck.

a relived breathy laugh is heard beside "oh god, i'm so glad you're okay!" luz said, then she pulled amity into a hug which made her tense and didn't hug back.

"do you need anything? water, medicine, new bandage?" luz sat up and amity is avoiding her gaze, her eyes furrowed for a second but she brushed it off "le- let's get you cleaned up, okay? come on."

luz carefully slipped her arms under amity whom flinched at the contact but she didn't say anything as luz rose up on her legs. luz headed for the bathroom, she lightly placed amity down to the floor for a second and started to fill the tub for the both of them.

luz knelt down in front of amity, "let me see." she said, referring to the cut as she offered her hand. amity looked down at the extended hand, she looked away and pressed both of her hands close to herself. not wanting for luz to touch her any more than carrying her.

luz twitched as amity denied her. she blinked and she frowned. "amity, what's wrong? we need to take it off, so we can get you a new one." she said.

amity didn't say anything and just started to unwrap the bandage herself. as she got it all off, amity looked down at her wrist seeing one deep gash and when she pressed it. small trinkets of blood resurface.

"stop it." luz softly swatted amity's hands, not wanting to deal with more blood than she already has tonight. then, she started undressing amity as the tub is now full and slowly dipped her down into the water.

amity submerged her wrist, the water is cold enough to make it feel slightly numb before the new wrap. she felt the ripples of the water in front of her and noticed that luz is also getting inside with her.

amity curled her knees up to her chest, still not looking at luz. "ames?" she closed her eyes as she doesn't want to hear that nickname, she just wants to be alone.

amity muttered something that luz didn't hear. "what?" luz asked, wanting for her to repeat that.

"...leave me alone."

luz's eyes widens as she now clearly hears it. "h- hey.. if this about what i said. i completely take it back, i'm sorry." she said, wanting to amend everything before it's too late.

"amity, come on. talk to me. i said, i'm sorry right?" luz slowly moved towards amity, she started planting soft kisses on her neck but she stopped as she felt a trembling hand slowly push her off.

"ames?"

"i.. i need to be alone, please.." amity said, her eyes still not meeting luz's and that irritates her.

"do you have any idea how much trouble i have to go through to clean all of your blood, huh??" amity grits her teeth tightly but still said nothing "i had to fucking slit my wrist twice just to make it look like the blood is mine when boscha came here!" luz yells, she raised her wrist out of the water letting amity see it.

"who cares about a stupid cut anyways!" luz was about to reach for amity's cut but something snapped inside amity, making her impulse and adrenaline take over for a mere second.

she slapped luz.

amity's eyes widens, she clasped her hand to her mouth as she couldn't believe what she just did. luz, flabbergasted, started to feel the sting on her cheek and she slowly turn her head to face amity whom sank lower into the water.

amity closed her eyes and raised her hands to cover her face as she knows what she's going to get after what she did. 

though she felt nothing, but the harsh small waves of the water.

amity looked up, she saw luz isn't in the tub with her anymore. she can see trails of water leading out to the door and presumably heading for her room.

amity finally lets out the tears she has been holding for awhile, she placed the heels of her palms onto her eyes as she quietly sobs but the walls makes it sound so loud.

she doesn't know what to do. luz completely shattered her and her trust, she doesn't want to be anywhere near her for awhile but at the same time. she wants luz to hold her close as she cry into her arms.

amity doesn't know anymore.

one of her hands moved down to her stomach, her fingers tracing the scar which made her sob even more.

after amity cleaned herself off. she has been hearing some shuffling, the familiar sound of the basement latch opening and slamming shut then the front door.

she looked over to the bathroom's open door, waited for a few seconds as if expecting for luz to appear and help her get out of the tub.

she didn't.

amity placed both of her hands on either sides of the tub then started to slowly pull herself up. she gritted her tightly as she moved her legs but the pain is more bearable than the first.

slowly, amity finally stood up on her legs again. she chuckles at herself, then she stepped out of the tub almost slipping to her death but managed to catch herself.

sighing, amity grabbed the towel and opened the mirror cabinet for the roll of bandage. as she got it, amity slowly walked out of her bathroom and peered her head inside the bedroom to see no luz inside.

she walked inside, she saw clothes sitting atop the sheets and the closet door completely agar with the latch still having it's lock on.

amity huffs, she wore the given clothes and dried her hair enough to lay down in bed. it felt cold. the whole room is. is it ending summer? or autumn? god, she should keep in track of the time.

amity grabbed the extra pillow that is supposed to be luz's and hugged it tightly. she closed her eyes, wanting to get more sleep and hoping that luz comes back home.

\---------

amity slowly flutter her eyes open as she can feel faint warmth on her, the closed blinds only lets a small amount of sunlight in to pour itself in her eyes.

the blight slipped her legs out of the sheets, slightly winced as she slowly stood up on her feet. when she got accustomed to walking again, she headed out of the room and was surprised to see luz sleeping on the table.

her head buried on her arms, in front of her is three crunched canned beers.

_she didn't sleep in the bed._

amity looked over to the counter, _maybe.. i should cook breakfast for her. a simple egg, no poison this time._ she thought. amity went over to the stove, grabbed a pan and a couple of eggs from the fridge.

as amity turned on the stove to heat up the pan, luz abruptly woke up making her knees hit the bottom of the table which scared amity whom swiftly turned around to look at her.

luz hissed, she softly rubbed her knees and looked around, still fuddled till her eyes landed on amity. "y- you can walk?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

amity slowly nods "i just found last night.." she replied. "okay.. that's great." luz mutters, she stood up to stretched her limbs. amity watched her, luz looked completely dishevelled and hungover as she almost stumble while standing still.

her eyes are red like she's been crying.

amity didn't hear anything. she must've slept through all of it.

"what're you doing with the pan?" luz points at the heating pan. "oh! um.. eggs. i was planning to make sunny side ups w- with no poison this time!" amity said, making sure the suspicious are cleared.

luz blinked then she chuckles "how can you poison simple sunny side ups?"

amity awkwardly showed a smile then she turned around and loomed her hand over the pan, feeling the heat before cracking an egg and poured it into the pan. sizzling, cooking it.

luz rubbed the back of her neck, she opened her mouth wanting to say something but only a quiet squeak is heard.

she slowly raised her hand, wanting to reach for amity, touch her, hold her but...

luz lets her hand fall to her side. she closed her eyes as she takes in a deep breath before sighing, she grabbed the empty cans and tossed it to the trash can before walking off.

amity looked over her shoulder to see luz walk inside her room. she turned her head back to the egg she's cooking, there's an evident awkward tension between them and it's painful.

amity wants to forgive luz but she wants to see her try. try to regain her trust because past isn't the foundation of their relationship anymore, it's the present. no matter how messed up it is now, amity still loves luz and she'll never leave her.

but she wants to see luz try. for her sake.

after all of the eggs are cooked, luz sat in front of amity just like the way they did last night. they both don't want to remember that.

luz gulps down her food, she reached for her glass of water and looked at amity who kept her eyes low while she ate. luz placed the glass down and chewed the inside of her mouth.

this tension. it's annoying but luz can't act rash towards amity anymore, she'll cause more damage inside than the outside. she needs to take care of her lover.

"hey.." amity looked up as she heard luz spoke. "i.. don't have work for the rest of the week.. because boscha told the clawthorne sisters about, you know." she slowly starts off, amity nods.

"i was wondering, since you can walk now. you, me, us.. go out of town. my dad has an old cabin up in the knee also with a hotel if the cabin isn't.. suitable anymore."

amity wants to say something, she wanted to say yes but luz spoke again "it's just us. no outsiders, just you and me." luz confirmed, she hesitantly pushed her hand towards amity but she changed her mind and pulled her hand back only for amity to catch.

luz's eyes widens, she looked at amity whom softly rubbed luz's hand. she nods "a trip would be nice."

\---------

"when did your dad built a cabin?" amity asked. luz drove out of town and headed for the knee now they're in the desolate highway.

"uh.. it was a treehouse at first. dad built it himself just for him and mami, he just renovated it when i came into the picture." luz replied, keeping her eyes on the road. amity nods, she smiles at the thought of her visiting one of luz's humble beginnings.

"it used to be our summer house. the owners of the hotel i mentioned were friends of ours and i also know the sweet lady who sells apples here but i don't think she's here anymore..." luz hums as she searches for the said lady, when she turned to a corner she beamed.

"oh no wait, nevermind!" luz quickly drove up in front of the apple stand. she placed the car on park and swiftly went out to greet the old lady with her grandchild.

"hi, miss belinda!" luz waved at the elder woman. she rose her head and smiles at the sigh of luz "oh! caspian, it's so good to see you! it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

luz giggles "ma'am, it's me. luz, child of caspian and camila."

"oh! heavens, i'm so sorry deary for the mix up. you look just like your father that i almost though you're his twin!" the woman cackled for her mistake which luz softly smiles at.

she gets this compliment or whatever it is alot. people either mistake her for her father or mother, they just can't admit that she's a mix of both.

"anyways, what can i do for you honey?"

"a bag of apples perhaps?" the woman smiles "that i can do!" she said as she started to pick the best versions of her apples for luz.

as luz got the apples, she bid the two goodbye while entering her car. amity has been listening the entire time since luz didn't close the door.

luz handed amity the bag and started driving again. "eat one. it's really good, i promise." she said. amity opened the bag to see several glossy, rose like red apples inside.

"apples with that kind of color is really sweet. the best of it's kind." amity grabbed one, she weighed it before taking a bite. as she munches it bits to bits, it's juices are really sweet just like luz said.

"good, isn't it?" luz asked, amity nods and gulps her first bite. then she offered it to luz "i can't. i'm driving, babe." luz replied "i'll hold it. take a bite." amity said as she slowly brought the apple closer to luz.

luz took off her eyes off the road a moment to take a big bite off the apple before returning her attention back ahead. she hums in delight "just like how i remember."

amity smiles, she took another bite then remembered the name the elderly woman called luz. "caspian is your dad, right?" she asked which luz nods to.

"yeah, you met him right? he even offered you to see my baby pictures. fucking embarrassing." luz giggles at the memory the first time luz introduced amity to her family. they were exhilarated when they found out their baby is now grown up and has a girlfriend.

the memory then resurfaced for amity to revisit. she giggles as well "he was pretty proud of you." she said. luz chuckled "yeah... i wonder if he'd be proud of me now or mami."

amity looked at luz, her face was drooped but she kept her eyes forward. "you.. you're still their kid though and they know, i know you'll change. you'll make yourself better." she said, she doesn't know what she's blabbering but it felt right to say.

luz looked at the corner of her eye for the blight, she's staring down at the half eaten apple before looking up in the horizon.

luz can see her old amity reflecting, showing herself more than before. her body has regained it's original state thanks to luz and her hair has grown healthier with her roots coming back.

she felt proud, happy though the tension hasn't relieved yet. luz isn't allowed to touch amity, well, amity hasn't really told her that but just by looking at her body language. it's crystal clear.

as they got to the hotel, both of them stepped out of the car. luz looked up in the knee, the base of the mountain is a few miles away from them, they just walk it.

"come on, let's visit the old cabin." luz said, she leads the way with amity beside her. luz is giving amity the things she wants to know about her past before her.

"what else do you know about the cabin?" amity asked. "well, that was my parents' hideout. their little escape from the world and i also think that's where i was made." luz snickers, amity rose a brow and laughs.

suddenly, amity missed a step making her slip. before she could roll down the mountain and die, luz swiftly caught her hand and pulled her back up to her feet.

"you good?" luz asked, still not letting go of amity's hand. amity lets out a shakily breath and nods "yeah. sorry."

"we're close, just.. hold my hand okay?" luz said, she started the leading the way again with amity following suit. amity looked down at their hands, she felt luz is a little rough and bigger than hers that is smooth and baby like.

after a few minutes of walk, luz finally stopped "and we're here!" they both looked at the rundown looking cabin with greenery almost covering the entire thing.

"yeah.. we haven't been here in a while." luz walks up to the front door, she pushed it a little then it's hinges suddenly gave up and the door fell to the ground.

luz clicked her tongue, she looked inside and noticed that the things they have are still in here. untouched but has reached it's due dates. she sniffed the air and just smelled like wet wood.

"come on, it's perfectly safe. totally no radioactive." luz reassures as she went inside the cabin her phone lighting the entire living room. amity rolls her eyes, she headed in as well and was surprised to see how the woodwork is done in the interiors.

amity wishes she could've seen this in it's prime.

"ah.. i remember. this is the same couch i jumped to and broke the coffee table." luz said at the points at the long couch facing the two of them. amity snapped luz with a worried look which luz saw.

"don't worry, no shards impaled me. i was a resilient and weird kid."

"still are."

luz grins "damn right."

"oh yeah, this is where i always bump my head because i was so used to the house's placement of frames." luz trotted over the frame separating the living room to the dining room or kitchen and rubbed her forehead.

"it's a miracle that i didn't get a scar from that." luz said, she looked inside the kitchen to see in the same state as the living room and the table is still standing though in one touch. it'll disintegrate.

"and i know the best part of this cabin." luz grabbed amity's hand again, she pulled amity over to the chimney. "dad used some of the wood from his treehouse into making this and he also, added this."

luz knelt down while wiping the thick soot off the wall of the chimney, tugging amity to kneel down as well. as it's mostly clear for them to see, amity softly gasped.

_C+C_

it's engraved on the wood with a heart around it and an arrow piercing through it.

"my dad loved my mom and they made sure the whole world knows it and that their love took shape, took form in camila. then, in the eve of valentines. i was born." luz said, she stared at her parents' carved love before standing up.

"in the middle of summer solstice, twins are born. the eldest named belos and the youngest named caspian, my father. belos uroso, he was the intelligent one, the one who strayed away from trouble but my father didn't. he's the one who usually makes it. i guess i got that from him." amity slowly stood up as well as she started hearing something new about luz's family.

"despite of my dad's rebellious streak, he's a good man and will offer help whenever it's needed or not. belos isn't like that, he's considered as cold, distant, so many contrasts him and my dad."

"but something really separates him from dad. caspian got the girl, which is my mom while belos got to know many prison inmates." luz said as she curled her upper lip up as a sign of disgust and crossed her arms.

"your uncle went to jail?" amity startled at that news and luz confirmed it.

"yeah, people thought it would be the rebel but it was bright, eloquent belos uroso would be responsible on lots of other stuff that i don't have the time to explore." luz waved her hands in sarcasm, whenever she said that name it always leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

"my dad made the biggest mistake in his life when he introduced his wife and daughter to his family."

_"hello grandma! grandpa!!" a young luz greeted as the front door was opened by her dad's grandparents. the two elders chuckled and opened their arms as luz hugged both of them tightly._

_"oh my goodness, you were so small the last time i saw you." her grandmother said as she pinched both of luz's cheeks, making the little girl giggle._

_"i have a hunch she'll outgrow the both of you." the grandfather said, he softly ruffled luz's hair. "i doubt that." caspian said as he jokingly scoffs._

_then, luz turned around to look at her father. "just you wait, papa! i'll be so tall that you have to look up in the sky to see me!" luz challenged which made caspian grin._

_"oh no, our daughter challenged you." camila nudged her husband's arm and giggles. "we'll see about that, kiddo. first, let's head inside." caspian said._

_as the noceda family went inside their grandparents' house. both camila and caspian's eyes widens as they saw the least person they want to introduce their daughter to._

_"well isn't it my favorite niece."_

luz and amity walked out of the cabin and headed for the creek luz told about. as they got there, luz looked over to amity. "still got the apples with you?" she asked.

amity nods, she handed the bag to luz. she took out one and started walking over to a random tree. amity watched luz place two apples.

"who's that for?" amity asked as luz headed back towards her. "mom and dad. that's the same tree where the treehouse was." luz looked up at the tree, seeing some of it's leaves are gone. it's nearing autumn.

"s- should i leave something as well?" amity asked as she feels a little out of place of not giving something to her lover's parents.

but luz shook her head "no.. you being here is enough."

amity was been watching luz throughout this trip. she can see her old luz returning, her old childish antics that she loved is coming back ever since they got to the cabin. in the back of her mind, amity thinks that luz regrets something but she doesn't know what.

"come on, let's go back down. i remember there's a jacuzzi in the hotel." luz grabbed amity's hand and both of them headed down the mountain.

\---------

the jacuzzi the hotel has is big enough to have an orgy in it. luz and amity sat on both ends of the tub, no words are exchanged but the tension has somehow thinned and the atmosphere is lighter.

amity looked at luz on the other side, she has her eyes closed, clearly relaxed while she feels lonely in her own corner. 

taking in a deep breath, amity slowly went over to luz whom didn't hear her movement till she felt something sit on her thighs. luz slowly opens her eyes to see amity atop of her.

"hey." luz whispers. amity didn't say anything, she just leans down onto luz's neck, giving a hesitant hug which luz gladly returned.

"i'm sorry, amity. for saying those things to you, i.. was angry but i know that doesn't justify of what i did to you.. even before that.." luz grits her teeth, not wanting to let the tears spill so she pressed her head onto amity.

"i.. regret everything of what i did to you.. my lover.. i'm hurting my lover.." luz couldn't take it anymore. she finally broke, this is the first time amity sees her break like this.

amity softly rub luz's head, not talking as she waits for luz. "i'll be better. i promise, for you."

"no." amity pulled away and cupped both of luz's cheeks. " _we_ will be better. for us." she said. "promise?" amity pressed her forehead onto luz's and felt her slowly nod.

"i promise."

then, their lips finally met. many emotions exploded like a volcano, many debris rapidly that is made up with many years of pain built up came tumbling down which turned the kiss desperate.

hunger. lust. need filled with head which was soon replaced as the volcano finally stopped erupting.

love. passion. want.

as they pulled away, both are out of breathes but one thing is finally clear for them.

they love each other.

\---------

luz pushed amity down to the bed, her lips placing endearing kisses on the blight's neck and collarbone making amity softly moan. her lips continued to travel down till she stopped at one of amity's breasts.

luz stuck out her tongue and licked amity's hardened nipple. amity twitched at the sudden contact of her lover's warm muscle, her hand softly gripped luz's hair as she started sucking.

"luz.." amity moans her lover's name. luz looked up to amity as she felt the hand on her hair tug lightly, she pulled away from the nipple. she followed the pull and her lips crashed onto amity's.

the two indulged themselves in the kiss, it was the first _real_ kiss they ever had. it doesn't have any hidden intent that could lead into dire consequences.

as they pulled away, both of them stared into each other's hues deeply. "i love you." amity said. luz smiles "i love you too."

she finally said it and it felt good as her words are genuine.

"luz.. please.." amity whimpers as she slowly rub her thighs together. luz's warm smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a smug grin.

"please what?" luz whispers, her fingers tracing amity's smooth, pale body making her shiver. her curves are more beautiful than the last time luz saw it. luz looked down at the scar but she ignored it, she has scars as well, everybody does.

"t- take me.."

"not before i taste you." luz said, she got in between amity and lightly spread her legs to expose her dripping pussy in full views. luz bent over, she gave amity a long lick which made her breathing hitched and her hands grip luz's head.

"ah! f- luz!!" amity moans loudly, luz isn't planning to hush her. she wants whoever stays in this hotel with them knows amity belongs to luz, always has been.

luz lowly moans as she finally tastes amity, sweet as she expected. she flicked her tongue on amity's bud and amity arched her back, her grip on luz tightened as she pushed her more into her.

luz slowly flutter her eyes close as she feels like she could do this forever. then, she pulled away, her mouth is covered of amity's juices which she licked at the corners.

amity is panting heavily, her face completely red and her body is completely submitting to luz.

"are you ready?" luz asked as she placed her forehead onto amity whom gulped and nods. luz opened a drawer, pulling out a strap on (complimentary). amity watched luz place the toy on her and she took in the full naked stature of her lover.

amity's hands unconsciously touch luz's toned stomach, visible abs that seemed to tense. luz watched amity admire her body, then her hands went up to her breasts. fondling it.

luz softly moans, amity blushed at that sound, she slowly stood up from bed and pushed luz down below her. she looked down at the toy just looming below her waiting pussy, then she felt luz's hands hold her waist.

"take your time." luz assures as she sees doubt and second thoughts in amity's eyes. amity swallows the lump in her throat, she grabbed one of luz's hands off her waist and intertwined it.

"g- gentle.." amity whispers which luz nods to "yeah."

then, amity slowly lowered herself down onto the phallus. her grits her teeth tightly, pain arose as her walls are getting stretched. but not like before, this time, it was slow, gentle as she said, and it's luz.

her grip on luz's hands tightens gradually till she lets out a long moan when the whole thing is inside her. "f- fu- fuck.."

luz didn't move, she gave amity smooth massages as she adjusts then she gave a small nod. luz pushed herself up, she wrapped her arms around amity and started to slowly move her hips.

amity squealed, she buried her face into luz's neck and started to take in the slow thrusts till she finally got used to it. then, luz softly placed amity down underneath her and started to pick up the pace.

"luz!!" amity moans, she rolled her head back as the pleasure started to overwhelm her senses. she pulled luz down onto her, then she started at luz's clean neck, devoid of marks.

amity wants to be the first place a mark.

she bit on luz's neck, making her groan which resulted into making her thrusts hard. amity contains her moans as she wants to make her first mark last long like luz did to her.

as she pulled away, amity moaned loudly which filled the entire room or probably echoed throughout the hotel halls just how loud amity is.

luz rubbed her neck where amity placed a hickey, she chuckles and planted her lips onto her lover whom reluctantly kissed back. her moans getting muffled, then as they pulled away. amity started muttering the same words over and over.

"i love you."

luz can feel her thighs started to burn and numb, she can tell amity is tipping over the edge. she leans down onto her ear and whispers "i love you too." before biting into amity's neck, leaving a hickey as well.

this drove amity to climax, she screamed her lover's name not caring if she should be more quiet but this is the best climax amity ever had and she's happy it's with luz.

as luz let go of amity's skin, she looked down at what she did and smirks. luz slowly pulled herself out of amity, took off the strap and let it fall to the ground as she laid on top of amity.

she listened to amity's rapid heartbeats slowly get calmer and calmer as well with her breathing as she comes down from her high.

luz looked up to amity, she looks completely out of it. "ames." luz called which snapped amity out of her euphoria and look back at luz.

"are you going to spend your life with me?" luz asked, one of her hands trailing down to amity's. both intertwining.

the blight smiles and nods "yes. forever and ever, may death do us part." luz smiles as well, she pulled herself up just a little to give amity a sweet kiss.

"i love you, so much and i know that death can't separate us. not ever again." luz said as they pulled away, she softly rubbed her nose onto amity's making her giggle.

"i love you too and i hope you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

amity slowly flutter her eyes open, the sun's rays pierce through the thinly covered windows, letting them bask in it's warmth of the early morning.

the blight looked to her side to see her sleeping lover, mouth slightly open as drool stain the pillow under her head. softly smiling, amity lightly ran her fingers across luz's soft cheeks.

luz is sleeping on her stomach, her back is completely in the open. amity placed her chin onto her palm as she slightly sat up, she stared at luz's scar filled back.

amity slowly brough the sheet covering her back, the scars looked like it was made by a whip. belt? or knife? was she viciously slashed? by whom? amity frowns at the sight of it, she traced the scars and it hurts.

without notice, amity was crying. she was surprised, she immediately wiped it off and sighed before laying back down.

luz was awake when she felt amity touch her back, she didn't say anything yet till she saw her lover spill tears. "good morning." she said.

amity turned her head to face luz "oh.. good morning." she replied. luz hums, she scooched closer to amity and nuzzled her face on her neck. "why're you crying early in the morning?" luz asked, her voice raspy.

"it's nothing. i was just being dramatic." amity reasoned, luz didn't buy that. she started placing lazy kisses on amity's neck "no shit. you just touched my back and started crying." luz said.

amity knows there's no getting out of this, she sighs. "how did you get those? there's so many.." she finally asked, she felt luz stop planting kisses which made her worried if she overstepped.

"a belt is the culprit for these."

"what happened?"

luz slowly turned over, she slicked her hair back as it was covering her face. "i was being a bad girl." she replied and looked over to amity who wore a worried expression.

amity uttered a small 'oh', she looked down as she tries to find the reason why and who would give these to luz. luz yawns, she stretched her arms in the air and sighed "what do you wanna do today?" she asked.

amity shrugs "i just wanna stay in, i guess." luz giggles "can't complain with that." she leans closer to amity to give her a good morning kiss, amity kissed back and her arms coiling itself around luz's neck.

the kiss descends to more than a morning kiss, luz slowly climbed on top of amity as they never separate. amity's hands started to unconsciously curl luz's hair and her hips arching up to luz's.

as they finally pull away, luz grins and softly utters "shh.." as she trails her finger down on amity's lips. "it's still early." she said. then, luz pushed herself up and got out of bed.

"nooo come back!" amity whines, she reaches for luz as she heads for the bathroom. luz laughs, she stuck out her tongue before walking inside the bathroom, not closing the door though.

amity groans, she rolls off the bed making the sheet that is still wrapped around her to come along. "you're fixing the bed." luz said from the bathroom, then a pillow dropped on amity's head making her groan once again.

she stood up, pulled the rest of the bedsheet up in her body like a toga. she heads for the bathroom, she saw luz is brushing her teeth.

luz looked at amity in the corner of her eye before giggling "the hell are you wearing?" she asked and she continued to brush till she spat the froth down the drain.

"go back to be with me." amity walked inside and wrapped her arms around luz's waist, she pressed her head onto her back. "but breakfast." luz said.

"fuck breakfast. i already have one in front of me." amity replied, she started placing light kisses on luz's back. she didn't say anything, luz looked at the mirror, watching amity giving her several pecks before turning around.

luz grabbed the sheet in amity and pulled her into another kiss, amity didn't hesitate of returning it, she leans closer to luz. then, luz pulled away and stared deeply into amity's eyes.

"fine. let's stay in."

\---------

"officer havenstar." boscha looked up from her monitor to see one of her colleagues "what is it?" she asked.

"we finally got ahold of surveillance cameras on the last places ava tuffin was spotted." they said "well, show me." boscha stood up from her chair and followed the colleague to their own desk.

boscha saw a tab is already open, "what's your name again?" she asked as her colleague sat down on their chair "toku xyander." toku replied then he moved his mouse to play the recording.

boscha knelt down as she watches the grainy footage "is there a better quality than this?" she asked but toku shook his head. "the cams around that street is old and in need of replacement but the money never really came." he said.

then, she saw a car slowly pull in front of a closed shop. someone stepped out but they have a cap on covering their face and a coat. suddenly, a woman, presumably ava tuffin walk in front of the person whom helped them get in the car before driving off as the person got in as well.

"replay that again and zoom in the plate number." boscha said. toku did just that, he went back to the beginning where the car was first went into frame then zoomed into the plate number.

it's still grainy "can you read it?" boscha as she squints her eyes, trying to make out the number from the graininess. toku clicked his tongue, he even raised the brightness of his monitor and still can't read it.

"no. i'm sorry."

boscha shook her head, she stood up and sighed "it's not your fault. we were close but it's okay. we can find alternatives." she said before heading back for her desk.

toku groans, he rubbed his face by the both of his hands and stared at the zoomed in plate number. he stared it for a while till his eyes started to slowly adjust and something is forming.

_EIJ_

toku immediately inputs those three letters in the search engine and then, at least 10 cars appeared that is licensed in the isles. "fuck, that's alot." he mutters but doesn't complain as he's willing to solve this case even if spends his entire day.

he started to write down the addresses from nearest to farthest before standing up, clutching the paper and headed out.

\---------

and they did.

they did spend their entire morning and afternoon in bed, it's a lazily day for both luz and amity but not the evening. no.

luz said they're going home tonight but they should go have a drink first because why not. they're grown ups now.

the couple are in a tavern, many people are inside not minding them as luz is completely wasted. amity only took tentative sips of her beer, she watched luz ramble about shit as they ate.

"luz, keep your voice down." amity said as she looked at the people near them at the corner of her eye. "why? you couldn't even keep yours down last night." luz replied as she winked making amity blew in red.

"besides," luz waved her hand over her head "they're pretty loud as well so why can't i?" she points at a table that's practically screaming their lungs off even though they're close to each other.

luz popped open her sixth bottle, gulped almost half of it before sighing deeply. "oh yeah! i remember her name now, sophia green! haha.. that olivia chick, i think that's her sister or something." luz said, her words slowly becoming slurry.

amity stopped for a moment "what?"

luz nods "yeah, the girl you met in my basement when you broke in." she snickers "the one i said i met in the cafe. she was a bitch just like her sister." amity bit her lip as luz is practically exposing herself, she looked at the people again and they didn't give their attention to them.

"i had to use my dad's name because she's _straight_ to get to her and she realised i was a girl. she tried to run away like ava but baam!!" luz swung her imaginary bat and laughed "bitch folded like origami!!"

amity lets out a nervous laugh "y- you really should keep your voice down.." she said. then luz groans, she rolled her head back to the chair and looked at amity with a drunken expression.

"those greens, she hurt my baby. fucking bitch." luz mutters, she took a deep breath and ran her hand across her hair. "don't you want revenge? fight back when you couldn't before." luz's voice suddenly became serious as she stared directly into amity's eyes.

"i.. i.. i-" then luz bursts out of laughing, she drank another gulp and gave a toothy smile. "ah, i don't even know where that bitch lived," she rotated her bottle "and i'm not a hitman so-"

"fuck them!!" luz raised her hands in the air.

"come on say it with me; fuck them! may the four them be shoved in the devil's asshole!!" luz offered her bottle for a toast to amity.

amity traced her thumb at the rim of her bottle and started to ponder. does she want revenge? she can do anything, be anything with luz. she wants the four them to suffer the same way they did to her.

amity looked up at luz, still waiting for a toast. she smiles, they clanked both of their beer bottles "fuck them! may the four of them be sent hell!" amity said loud and proud making luz grin widely.

"that's my girl!!"

"ugh.. you drive." luz said as she hastily went inside the car. "what?" amity asked, wide eye. luz took out her keys and loosely hands it to amity "drive. i can't because i'm drunk." she replied and placed her head onto the headrest.

amity gulps, she looked down at the keys "are you sure?" luz nods "yeah, besides this car is automatic so all you have to do is keep your feet on the pedals and hands on the wheel." she tapped the joystick in the between them.

amity got inside and started up the car. she looked at the joystick, she gripped it and pulled it down to reverse which made a camera from the back appear on the radio screen.

the blight drove out of the parking lot, a little janky but she's trying. she hasn't driven a car before. as amity got the car on the main road, she placed the stick in drive and started to head home.

"nice. i didn't have the teach you." luz said, she sat up straight and watched amity drive then a drunken idea came to her mind.

luz placed her hand on top of amity's thigh, slowly rubbing it as she waits for a reaction. amity looked down at the hand "what're you doing..?" she whispers, not wanting to remove her eyes from the road.

"i don't know. you tell me." luz replied, her hand soon slides up to the zipper of amity's hands. slowly lowering it, amity lets out a shaky sigh as she watched luz unbutton her pants.

"hey hey, keep your eyes on the road if you don't want us to die." luz said, her tone dripping of lust. amity slightly rose from her seat to let luz shimmy her pants down a little and amity shivered as she felt luz's finger slowly rub her clothed clit.

"luz.."

"hm?" luz hums as she's enjoying seeing amity getting undone. "please.. not here.. i'm driving." amity said.

"exactly." then luz slipped her fingers inside amity, feeling her wet slit making amity groan. amity slowly slide herself down, giving luz a leverage to easily slide her finger in.

amity moans, her grip on the steering wheel tightens and her focus on the road is long gone. luz watched the lewd expressions amity is making.

"s- stop.." amity mutters, she didn't really mean it but "okay." luz took her finger out. this snapped amity out of her trance and looked at luz who's started to space out.

"n- no, i didn't-" amity stopped as she saw luz finally pass out from all that booze she took in. amity whimpers, she's left horny while her lover is sleeping next to her.

\---------

nothing.

nine out of ten, they didn't know who ava tuffin is and that their car doesn't match the shape of the one in the footage.

toku is already driving towards the last address in the list before clocking out and proving that his mission was useless.

he stopped his car a moment, looked down at the address and at the house in the left. "the house looks empty and there's no-" as toku was about to finish his sentence, a pair of new headlights appeared behind him.

toku immediately turned off his and ducked as the car passed him and slowly pulled up at the house he was looking at it. he slowly raised his head to see a woman with green hair get out first and circled the car to open the front passenger door.

"luz come on, we're home." toku heard the woman said though it's faint, he watched as the woman pull someone out of the car. another woman who seemed wasted "haha, nice driving baby." she mutters as she patted amity's head.

amity draped luz's arm over her neck and slowly heading inside the house.

toku averts his eyes, he blinked as he tries to assess what just happened before looking at the back plate number of the car.

EIJ 765

toku started to contemplate if he should either go out and question the two women but he looked at the time and realised it's almost ten thirty.

"tomorrow." toku said to himself as he turned on his headlights again and drove off.

\---------

luz abruptly woke up as she felt the things she ate last night suddenly rose up to her throat. she immediately rushed towards the bathroom, waking up amity in the process.

then, luz threw up in the toilet. she sighs and looked up outside the bathroom to see amity. she lets out a small chuckle, luz wiped her lips and flushed the toilet.

"it's.. it's normal, drink to much yesterday and everything comes out the next day." luz groans as she placed her hand onto her forehead and started to wash up.

"are you sure you're okay? do you need anything?" amity said, she held luz's arms to keep her steady as she's swaying slightly. luz smiles, she grabbed a towel to wipe her face before turning to look at amity.

"a nice, warm shower with you would help alot." luz said, she placed her forehead onto amity's whom softly smiles. "okay." luz giggles, she grabbed amity's hand and pulled her inside the bathroom as she kicked the door close.

"no, stop! you taste like vomit!"

"aw!"

"ah.. i think we need to get groceries." luz said as she looks at her almost empty cabinets. "do you need me to go out?" amity asked as she's washing the dishes.

luz hums then shook her head "nah, i'll go. want anything for lunch?" she asked, she closed the cabinet doors and looked at amity.

amity turned of the faucet and flicked the water off her hands. "chicken parm?" she suggests. luz shrugs "sure. you okay being alone here?" she started playing with amity's cheeks.

amity nods "yeah, just come back quick okay?" she leans in for a quick peck on luz's lips. luz nods, "don't let anyone in, okay?" she said as she heads for the door.

"yeah! be careful!" amity said as she heard the front door open "yeah!" luz replied then she went out with the front door closing shut.

amity wiped her wet hands on the clothe and heads for their bedroom when a knock is heard. amity stopped for a moment, she knew luz wouldn't knock since they're the only ones who knew the password.

"anyone home? this is the police." amity's eyes widen, she immediately heads for the room and hid in the closet. the latch is locked and she doesn't know where luz hides the keys. she clasped her hand to her mouth as she heard the knocking ensues for awhile.

then it stopped.

amity didn't dare to move as she kept her hand on her mouth.

_why am i hiding? the police was literally knocking on the door. why didn't i open it so i can be free?_

_free? i'm already happy with luz. what are i talking about?_

_i'm not free. leave while the police is still here._

_no. i'm not leaving. luz promised that we'll be better and she's trying to be._

_no she isn't. LEAVE!!_

amity snapped out of her inner argument as she heard glass shattering somewhere. she started trembling as this may not be the police, a burglar perhaps?

whatever they are, they're trespassing.

amity looked around the closet for a sort of weapon to protect herself as she hears shoes stepping on the wooden stairs, descending slowly.

"hello? i'm sorry for entering but i have my suspicions of you regarding of the missing case of ava tuffin." the person said. amity noticed luz's red bat at the corner of her eye, she immediately grabbed it and brought it back to her side. ready to strike.

the footsteps continued till it reached the first floor, amity heard it walk inside the bedroom and the shuffling outside. they're searching for something, probably for amity.

a shadow started to loom in front of amity. her breathing started to become labored, her heartbeat quickened and punched through her chest, wanting to get out as she gripped the bat tightly.

then, both closet doors where swung open revealing a man in front amity. he seemed relieved when he saw her and knelt down "get away!" amity yelled and started swinging the bat.

"whoa- wait! i'm trying to help you!" the man said as he dodges the bat and caught it, he pulled it out of amity's grip and tossed it to the side.

"are you being held hostage? can you walk?" the man held both of amity's wrists which triggered something. amity screams, she started thrashing as she wants to get the man away from her.

"luz! luz!! hel-" amity cries for her lover's name which made the man panic. he covered amity's mouth to shut her up but then, they both heard the front door open.

"ugh! ames, i forgot my wallet! haha!" they heard luz and saw her swiftly walk past the bedroom to head straight for the kitchen. "can you believe it? i went off to go to the supermarket empty handed!" luz laughed.

then she went back to the bedroom with a knife in hand, a smile still on her face. her eyes immediately landed on amity who's has tears rolling down her face.

"what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend." it wasn't a question. luz's voice is dangerously low as she moved her empty gaze at the man holding amity.

"a- are you involved with the disappearance of ava tuffin?" the man asked, he stood up but one hand still held amity's wrist who's tugging for him to let go.

"let her go."

"are you?"

"let my girlfriend go." luz said as she slowly walked up to the man.

"are you?!"

"LET HER HAND GO!!" luz swung her knife heading towards the man whom barely dodged her. luz's eyes are in complete feral mode, she sees an unknown man in her house holding her girlfriend who's already crying.

what reaction were you expecting?

luz caught the man's collar, she tossed him to the ground and pounced on him with the knife heading towards his face but the man managed to catch luz's hands.

then, it became a power struggle.

the man kicked luz in the stomach, pushing her off. luz winced as she held her stomach, she growled as the man scurried out of the room. she swiftly stood up, ran after the man before he gets to the door.

luz grabbed the man's collar again, making him turn around and landed a punch across his face. the man looked at luz, glaring which she returned. then, she realise something and made her drop the knife before throwing another punch.

the man dodged her second attack and aims for her face which luz caught, she pulled her knee up to hit the man's crotch making him groan and curl.

luz raised both of her hands over her head and brought it down to the man. he fell to the ground, luz sighs and sniffed "you asshole. you had the fucking audacity to enter my house and ask the whereabouts of a dead person." she hissed.

"you.. you killed-"

"no shit sherlock."

suddenly, the man rose up to his feet and grabbed luz's collar, punching hard enough to make blood ooze out of her nose. luz coughed, she pulled herself away from the man and wiped the blood.

"what? are you her boyfriend or something?" but the man didn't say anything, he instead continued to attack luz and brought her down to the ground. completely blinded by rage.

amity was watching the whole thing, as she saw luz's face is getting bruised from the constant punches, her eyes widens. "stop it! you're killing her!" amity pushed the man to the side and pulled luz into a hug, she held luz tightly as she can hear heavy breathing from her.

"it's okay, it's okay. d- don't close your eyes, please." amity said, new tears started dripping down her cheek. amity used her shirt to wipe the blood off luz's face and she held her.

toku was confused. he thought that amity is a hostage by luz since he just heard the woman admit it. he brought his hand up to his hair, he pulled out his walkie talkie and started calling for back up to bring them both to the station.

\---------

amity was the first to be brought in the station, her hands wearing handcuffs as a man held her shoulder and motioned for her to sit down at the offered chair.

everyone in the station was perplexed especially boscha and skara.

as amity sat down, the two immediately went over to amity to question about her sudden appearance in the isles and the station. "amity is that you?" skara asked.

amity looked up at the two women in front of her, a small smile came to her face "hi.. guys. long time no see." she replied. "yeah, no shit, what happened to you? what did you do?" boscha asked.

"nothing. a guy broke into luz's house and-"

suddenly, the door was busted open and all three women looked to see toku apprehending luz who has a bloody nose and bruised right cheek.

"what is going on.." boscha mutters as she looks back at amity, silently asking for answers which amity shook her head to.

"ladies and gentlemen, may i have all of your attention please?" toku said, raising his voice to make everyone look at him and await for his next words.

"this, your oh so perfect luz noceda is responsible for all of the three missing cases!" all of the people gasped, some are confused- no, all are confused at the statement.

"is there an evidence for that?" the captain asked. "indeed! i found this young lady hiding or being kept in the closet by miss noceda like she doesn't want her to be found." toku points at amity who looks like a genuinely lost puppy.

"what're you talking about? amity blight and luz noceda were highschool sweethearts, it wouldn't be a surprise that they'd get back together after everything that happened." boscha said, stepping up as she sees foul apprehension from toku and could ruin the image of the police when the word got out that luz was beaten and framed by a police.

"what? no! she was in the closet, clearly shaken and traumatised!" toku pushed the subject. "it's because you broke in and tried to hold amity. you must've triggered her trama so she looks traumatised and is crying when you held her." luz said, rather calmly.

another of gasped is heard from the people, the captain looked at amity "is this true, miss blight? did officer xyander break into in the house and tried to detain you?" he asked.

amity nodded. the dried tear marks on her face is crystal clear.

toku started to panic as he can feel the entire police station is siding with luz. he looked at the corner of his eyes to see luz smirking at him, she knows. he knows she's winning.

"she admits of kidnapping and murdering ava tuffin! surely, she's involved with the other two cases!" then toku grabbed luz's collar and started shaking her "where did you hide them?!"

"officer xyander that is enough!" skara yelled, she walked up to the both of them and split them apart. she mouthed 'im sorry' to luz before glaring at toku whom flinched at the sight of it.

"is there any clear evidence, officer xyander or are you just making assumptions for this cases to end by framing an innocent?" the captain lowly growled as he's losing his patience with this.

"no, captain! she tried to stab me multiple times while i try to get away!!"

"it's true." luz said. this placed the entire station in a standstill. toku felt relived at the sudden admit but he can't help but feel something is wrong.

"p- pardon?"

"yes, i did hold a knife and try to attack sir toku via self defence. i didn't know he was a cop and thought he was a stranger who broke in trying to get a hold of my girlfriend who's clearly afraid of him. that's why she was hiding in the closet." luz told everyone what happened before this with some clear fabrication which toku isn't happy about.

"no no no! that's all lies! a hoax, concoction!! bullshit!" toku spat the last word at luz's face whom didn't reaction but is ready to snap this guy's neck when she gets a chance.

"what else do you want to do? beat my friend up till she's dead and you'll wonder why her girlfriend is shouting profanities at you? let them go!" boscha said as she threw her hands up in the air, not believing this.

"no wait!! the footage! the footage is clearly showing her car at the night ava tuffin disappeared!"

"no. that's enough, officer xyander. let miss noceda and miss blight go and write an apology letter. you'll be suspended for three weeks of derelict of innocent civilian and false arrest." the captain held up his hand to stop toku and motioned the other officers to take the handcuffs of luz and amity.

"i was called that you got the perpetrator. you sick fuck!! you return my sister right now!" luz looked over to the entrance of the police station only to slapped across the face.

luz blinked, she's utterly confused. she touched her cheek and slowly looked back to see a woman glaring at her "what's your problem?" luz mutters which the woman heard.

"what's my problem?! you have the impertinence to ask me that when you're the one who took my sister, you son of bitch! fucking die!!" then, olivia grabbed luz's hair and started to pull it roughly.

luz didn't push her as toku is still holding her, she's trapped. suddenly, olivia was pushed to the ground.

everyone looked at the person who did it and it's amity who's panting heavily, her hands are free as she glares at olivia who's surprised to see her in her former beauty.

"blight..."

"green." amity snarled. then, she started kicking olivia, making the woman scream for help for the officer as amity knelt down and started pulling on her hair.

luz shook herself off toku's grip and pulled amity up, holding her as she whispers something in amity's ears. calming her down while both of them are glaring at olivia.

"why aren't you arresting them?! she clearly attacked me!!" olivia asked as she stood up. "you-" the captain tried to speak but amity beats him to it.

"it's because you attacked _my girlfriend_ first, you bitch!!" amity roars, she tries to pull away from luz's grasp but she kept a steady hold on her.

"girlfriend? you're still a dyke after what li-"

"FUCK OFF!!!" luz was now the one to shut the bitch up whom was taken aback at the outburst. now, she took in the big picture as she saw how luz holds amity and how amity leans into luz's touch.

"dare insult my girlfriend one more time and i'll let her beat your ass after what you did to her." luz said through her teeth as she eyed olivia like a predator ready to attack at any moment.

as no other words are exchanged between the three women, the captain slowly intervened the scene. "okay.. somebody please take off miss noceda's handcuffs so she and miss blight can go home now." he said which someone obliged and swiftly took off luz's handcuffs.

luz rubbed her wrists as it was placed on her rather tightly by toku.

"what?! you're letting them go-"

"and you miss green. go home as well." the captain said, he turned around and sighed as he is in need of a drink.

luz and amity looked at each other then watched at olivia is getting escorted out by an officer. clearly about to say something towards the couple before she was shut-en up again.

"well, wasn't that a show?" boscha said as she and skara walked over to the couple. luz chuckles "sorry for causing a mess." she said but both officers shook their heads.

"nah, i'm actually glad you did. everyone's busy and focus of solving the case that the station is almost considered as dead." boscha snickers. "and it's good to have you back amity! i like that you've grown your hair!" skara said as she gave amity a small hug.

amity giggles and returned the hug. "anyways, are you two free tonight? i'm sure willow, gus and his boyfriend would want to see you again." boscha said. amity was astonished.

"gus has a boyfriend?"

luz snorts "ha yeah. little ol' mattholomule, the one who placed me, gus and himself in detention." she endearingly shakes her head. "um, i don't think we are. are we, ames?" luz looked down at amity, wanting her to go along with her ruse.

"oh yeah. we have things to do. maybe next time?" amity said. boscha and skara understands "it's okay. can we offer you a ride home though?"

"that'd be nice."

\---------

as luz and amity waved their goodbyes to boscha and skara. they walked inside the house with no words exchanged, guilt started to rise within amity and she stopped in the middle of the hallway as luz continued for the bathroom.

"i- i'm sorry.." amity mutters, she looks down and started rubbing the ends of her shirt. luz peered her head out of the bathroom, she walked over to amity and cupped both of her cheeks to make her look at her.

"hey, it's not your fault. it's that toku bastard. now get ready, we have things to do as you said." luz said as she kissed amity's forehead, her hand softly grabbed the blight's as luz leans her to the bathroom.

"h- huh?"

luz stared at herself, examining her new bruises before giggling.

"we're going to kill four gremlins."


	12. Chapter 12

"a- are you sure? we don't even know where they live.." amity said, she's sitting in bed, newly showered as she watches luz rummage through the closet.

"yeah. i already have someone scouring their addresses and will serve as our 'witness'." luz said, she tossed two clothes at amity. first, a black jacket and luz's old purple baseball button up shirt. 

"witness?" amity stood up and started to get dressed. "those cops are going to be sus of why green is dead in her home after that little beat up in the station. so, it's better to have an eye witness whom tell them that we're just out in the town. completely not involved with the murders." luz explained, she did think this through as she doesn't want to ruin her 'oh so perfect' image in this town and get themselves in prison.

of course. there's always someone who'd help her with this coup.

"i don't know.." amity is uncertain with this plan. she doesn't want to be caught and be sent to jail as much like luz. it might take a toll on her. but at the same time, she wants to get back at the four of them.

everything is so complicated and she's walking on thin ropes. but luz? she makes it seem so goddamn easy and got everything sorted out like it's an everyday routine.

 _how long as she been doing this?_ amity thought.

"hey, you want them to go to hell right?" luz walks up to amity and knelt down in front of her. amity pursed her lips tightly as she didn't answer "do you?"

"i guess.."

"it's a yes or no question, ames."

amity intertwined her hands together, gripping them tightly as she started to ponder on her options. kill or not? revenge or forget?

then again, how can amity forget what they've done to her?

"think of this way, ames. we're doing you, yourself a favor. we're doing everyone a favor, even god." luz said, her finger softly gripped amity's chin, making her look at her.

"god?" luz nods. "yeah, we have a reason why we're doing this. it's just the way of life, eradicating bad weeds for a more beautiful and youthful plant to grow." she pulled herself off the ground and sat down next to amity, her hand intertwined with amity's.

"there's a reason why you killed micheal and ava." amity perked up at the sound of the two people she killed. she killed.. did she? green is just adding to her list, tainting her furthermore-

"i do have to admit. we aren't saints but we are, slowly, by eliminating sinful individuals. micheal was hitting on women in our age and he might've stooped down to a pedo if we didn't stop him. ava wasn't a good person either, she hurt you, calling you something you weren't. that's why she's gone." as amity listening to luz, her words are just smoothly entering her ear. fogging the voices that contrasts luz's and leaving only desire.

she felt like a woman in a mission. being with luz made her feeling alot of things she though she would never feel again. weird, isn't it?

"and by killing these four. you can feel better when they're gone, you can inflict the same pain they've caused you and no one's going to offer you this but me. so," luz pulled out a knife on her pants and offered it to amity.

"what do you say?"

amity looked down at the knife, the blade is smooth and clean. clean enough for her reflection to be mirrored on it. there's only one voice that spoke to her, no longer two and it sounds more like luz than herself.

 _take it take it take it take it._ it said, repeatedly.

amity slowly grabbed the knife out of luz's hands, a conspicuous smile is seen on luz's face. not of endearing or love, but knowing she won over amity and malice.

"good." luz said as she watches amity still stare at the blade, spacing out then she handed out a pair of black gloves which snapped amity out of her trance and look at it.

"w- what's this for?" amity asked, she grabbed the gloves and looked at luz. she noticed that she's also wearing gloves as well. "to avoid leaving fingerprints. these cops are good at finding who did the murders so it's better to make them think a phantom did it." luz explains, she grabbed the cap beside her and wore it as she stood up.

amity slowly nods as she got what luz coming from. "w- what about our shoes? footprints?" luz looked down at her shoes, she started thinking of alternatives since placing plastic on her shoes will make them look like a beggar and who knows where they're go which will make their shoes possibly horde mud and dirt to make it more obvious it was them.

"damn you're right.." luz scratched her head as she looks over to the corner of her room and saw two pairs of flipflops then it came to her.

luz walked over to grab it and show it to amity. "these. we'll use these when go to their houses and after that, we'll make sure it's burnt." she said, confident as she slipped through a hole again.

amity watched luz walk out of the bedroom and jog up to the second floor. she looked down at the knife again, nothing is contradicting her choices anymore.

is that good?

then, she heard heavy thumps upstairs and quickly descend. amity stood up as she saw luz bringing a big bike down the stairs with a plastic already in it's basket.

"come on! get your cap and let's go downtown!" luz said as she swung the front door open and brought out the bike. amity took a deep breath and sighed, she hid the knife in her pants before following suit out of the house.

"why aren't we going with the car?" amity asked as she went out of the gate and saw luz already on the bike. "inconvenient! besides, why do you want to miss a good cool nightly air?" luz said, then she rang the small bell.

then, a memory suddenly resurfaced as she heard that bell.

it was closing in dusk, it was the first time luz introduced amity to her parents and time surely passes when you're fun. amity remembers that her parents called for her to get home, instead of calling an uber, luz insisted that she'd take her home via bike.  
they got sidetracked on the way and ended up bringing amity home around mid 7PM.

"does this _ring a bell_ to ya, babe?" luz gave amity a playful grin, amity scoffs and giggles. "god, you're terrible." she said as she got behind luz and wrapped her arms around her waist.

luz snorts "i know. ready?" amity nods then luz kicked up the stander and started rapidly pedalling the pedals, making cool breeze of the night hit amity in the face.

it sorta made her lips chapped but the feeling of cold air is soothing, like it's pampering her face as they got out of the neighborhood and into the wide open town that doesn't seem to sleep.

many lights are opened and in display while serving it's purpose to entice and capture one's eye. amity kept her grip on luz as she admires the many lights that twinkle, her eyes twinkling and her child wonder is slowly coming back like 7 years ago when they rode luz's bike here.

luz turned her head a little to see amity's face, it's the same expression she saw and fell for as the glamorous lights make her golden hues shine brighter. it's.. breathtaking.

it almost made them forget why they're out in town for a while.

they've passed many cars and people, amity got tired of staring at the various lights and placed her face onto luz's back as she kept pedalling.

then, luz started to slow down and stop in front of a beaming 7/11. "let's stop here for a moment." she said. amity got off the bike as luz is placing it in where the bikes are before she draped her arm over amity's neck to walk inside.

luz swung the door open, the familiar bell is head and the smell that amity still couldn't figure out what it is came to her and nostalgia washed over her as she remembers that this is a safe haven for her and luz. much like the treehouse for luz's parents.

"you can get whatever you want." luz said, she softly nudged amity to go explore the small establishment. amity looked at luz, as if asking for another assurance which luz gave as a nod.

amity softly smiles, she walked in the middle of two linoleum aisles stacked with many things. the left side has copious amounts of chocolates just waving for her to come and get them while the other has lots of bagged chips

one particular bag caught her eye, she immediately grabbed it as it's one of her favorites and headed for the slurpee dispenser to see luz standing in front of it with a cup in hand as she stares at the three available favors for tonight. thinking which one she'll buy.

luz looked at the corner of her eye to see amity clutching a bag of chips in hand "want one?" luz points at the machine. amity walks over to her and looked at the flavors.

blue shock mountain dew.  
wild cherry.  
black cherry pepsi.

amity hums as she grabbed the same cup like luzz she eyes the wild cherry one which is the one she chose. amity pulled the lever down, making the red colored slurry fill her cup till she stopped to her liking.

it was luz's turn. she took the mountain dew one, it's electric blue contents filled her cup till it's full. "let's check out." luz said, she leads towards the counter and placed her cup along with the things amity has.

as the guy behind the counter is checking their items, luz turns around to face amity. "i have a perfect place we can settle since they're taking a while to send me the addresses." she said to her. amity nods.

"that'll be 10 dollars, please." the guy said. luz turns back around to face the counter, she quickly placed a ten and covered their slurpees before heading out.

"it's just over there." luz points at the tall building in front of them. "up there." amity pulled up at the very roof, she has to fully tilt her head up just to see it. the building looks empty as there's no lights illuminating inside.

"are you sure we're allowed there? it seemed closed." amity said, a little wry at going there. luz nods "yeah! also we're not using the elevator if that's what you're worried about." she grabbed amity's wrist and swiftly crossed the street.

amity isn't worried about using the elevator at all but she's worried of they'll use if not that.

they circled the building till they reached the back. amity saw a scaffold elevator that you have to manually pull up, it seemed that whoever built the scaffolding reached the top but whatever operation they're doing is stopped as they're still construction trucks parked here.

"i've been here before, so there's no need to be tense, ames." luz assures before pulling amity inside the elevator, luz closed and locked the door then grabbed the rope overhead and started to pull them up slowly.

amity stuck close to luz as the gradual ascend is painful for her heart. "w- what happened here?" amity asked, wanting to keep her mind off this and without looking down.

"this building was supposed to be demolished as you saw the trucks but since this thing is built in a dense area. the team planned on blowing this whole thing up but couldn't risk getting anyone hurt so," luz cracked her neck as she's getting a little tired of pulling all of their weigh up.

"it's left abandoned and is considered haunted because some people explored it's rooms but in reality it's just me messing with them." luz snickers "i just come here to think." as the elevator finally reached the top, luz sighed as. she tied the rope on a beam to stop it from falling and leaving them trapped up here.

luz offered her hand for amity to step out of the elevator and heads for the front of the building. "how many times you've been here again?" amity asked as they sat down at the edge, their legs dangling as the winds are more cooler and strong enough to make their hairs softly dance along the imaginary rhythm than below.

"um.." luz started to recall the first time she went up this roof, she took her first sip of her slurpee and huffs. "since... at the start of ninth grade. alot changed after you left and you couldn't even begin to fathom that." she said.

amity looked at luz, she can see her gaze filled with something that lingers but she doesn't know what. and the look of regret is back, what does it mean?

"you're right." amity replied, she took off one of her gloves and tore the bag of chips open but didn't take a chips yet. "but.. i want to catch up. staring with you."

luz took a deep breath through the nose and sighed. "i lied about just coming up here to think." she started. her eyes aimlessly staring down at the lights below and various people doing their midnight walks.

"i come here to feel something and look down."

amity's eyes widens as she knows what luz meant by that, she immediately gripped luz's arm for dear life which surprised the noceda but chuckled it off.

"it's okay. i'm not thinking jumping off now." luz said "why... why were you thinking it?" amity asked, not letting go out luz. "i would be lying if it wasn't from my uncle ever since he moved with us." she flashed a forced curl of a smile before dropping it as she took another sip.

"how long to do you think a person could hold a grudge?" luz asked as she looked at amity, expecting for her to answer it. "uh.. it depends on the person." amity replied.

luz nods "right. are _you_ holding a grudge now?"

amity opened her mouth for a second before closing it again. she's doing this because of a revenge, payback, to get rid of her grudges so she can be free.

amity nods.

"taking a life is so easy, just either jump, suffocate, poison or stab yourself. death is objective."

"we, me and my mom, know that dad didn't die of stroke but envy. belos' envy. three of the most important people in my life is gone because of that man!" luz grits her teeth tightly, her canines showing as her eyes are slowly turning glossy with her grip on her cup is making it bend.

amity didn't say anything but listen.

"but at least.. you came back." luz looked at amity, her lips quivering as she gave a smile, not wanting to cry. luz lets out a frustrated roar and threw her slurpee across, letting it's contents fly in the air like rain before it's sent down to the ground.

luz sighs, she hung her head low then looked up in the empty dark sky "i come here because i want to die. it's so easy to jump, isn't it?" she turned her daze at amity before giggling.

she stood up and stretched both of her arms on both sides, amity held out her hands as she's worried what luz might to next. "just think of it, ames! when you jump, you'll feel like you're flying!" luz said at the top of her lungs as she stretched one foot off the ledge.

"luz stop!" amity said as she started to panic but luz isn't planning to, not anytime soon as she continued. "you'll fly like the birds, feel the quick winds in your faces before you kissing the pavement!"

"it's a beautiful experience, i can tell." luz brought her arms back to her side. "i always dreamt of flying, i regretted of not doing it sooner. i kinda want-"

"NO!!!"

suddenly, luz was pulled off the ledge by amity and was slammed to the ground. luz groans, she glared at amity "why?! just let me die amity!! i should've jumped years ago!!" she tries to push amity off her but amity held her down.

"get off!!"

"no!! i don't want you to die! i'm here, aren't i? i came back, didn't i?! so why are you thinking like this?!" amity yelled as she pulled her head up to look at luz, tears rolling down her cheeks and fall down onto luz.

luz grits her teeth tightly, "i could've jumped.. but i remembered that my mom would be stuck with that monster. she'll think that i took the easy way out while she's suffering.." she said, her voice cracking.

"i didn't want her to suffer so.. i took half of it, endured it. i tried.. i tried so many fucking times! but couldn't.. i don't want to be killed softly amity.." tears finally spilled out luz's eyes, she choked down a sob and placed her head onto the floor as she emptily stare at the sky.

"i don't know how to be free so.. please, let me go." 

amity frowns as she hears that, she grits her teeth tightly and shook her head. she pushed herself up from luz and stared down at her before turning around.

"fine, if you want to die so badly. it wouldn't be a problem for me if i joined you." amity stepped up the ledge and looked down. luz froze, she looked up at the blight, thinking she's bluffing.

"you wouldn't." luz mutters. amity looked at her over her shoulder "i'll see you later, alligator."

time is nothing but an illusion. it was can be fast forward, paused or reversed just like a vhs tape.

tonight. it seemed to have slowed down as amity let herself fall off the ledge with luz surprised and horrified to see her lover disappear in front of her.

"AMITY!!!"

luz immediately rushed over to the ledge and managed to catch amity's hand, she grunts in effort as she pulls amity up. "please!!" luz yells.

"please! i don't want to lose you too!!" luz used both of her hands to pull amity up slowly but amity is unresponsive. "you're all i have!! please, amity i need you!!"

neither of them knew what 'i need you as much as you need me' meant but this might be one of various reasons.

amity slowly looked up to see luz's teary face, desperate not to see her lover slip before her hold. she grabbed one of luz's extended arms and grunts as she helps herself to be pulled up.

as luz finally got amity back to solid ground, they fell to the ground and she wrapped her arms around amity. hugging her tightly and they're both shaken, mostly luz as she's this close to losing amity.

both of them panted heavily, their hearts beating erratically as they exchanged no words to one another. then a notification rang on luz's phone but this isn't the right time for her to check on what it is.

"i- i.. i can't lose you amity.. not again, i don't want to go through it again.. please.." luz whispers, she sobs and pressed her head against amity's chest whom slowly hugged back, also letting her tears flow down.

"y- you won't. i promise.. we made a promise, didn't we?" amity asked, luz slowly nods at that. "i'm sorry. i didn't know what i was thinking.." amity said.

"we're messed up kids amity, there's no change in that.. but please, don't do that to me again." luz pulled amity off her to stare into her eyes, proving that she's serious about this.

amity nods "you too. you scared me."

"not much as you did." luz leans in, amity closed that space between them, engulfing themselves of their warmth that seemed to calm their anxiety down as they both relax under each other's hold.

as they pulled away, amity pressed her forehead onto luz's "i love you."

"i love you too." then, luz pulled out her phone to see what message was sent to her and she's glad it's a good one.

"are you ready?" luz asked, she pecked amity's lips again.

"yeah.."

\---------

they first went to olivia's house.

luz hid the bike in between the thick wooded area near the house, both of them easily hopped over the spiked fence with the bushes cushioning them,

the entire house doesn't have lights aside from the many lamp posts and lamps hanging by the porch. the only inside light is the second floor bedroom of sorts, they assumed it's olivia's.

luz gave amity a boost up for her to reach the frame, she slowly pulled up to see that the window is slightly agar with the cold winds of the ac softly hitting her knuckles.

"well?" luz whispered from below, she isn't coming up as she plans that amity confronts green. amity nods, she carefully opened the window wide for her to climb inside and saw olivia sitting in front of a mirror, blabbering something on the phone as she clearly didn't hear amity get in.

amity kept herself low as she eyed olivia, she pulled out her knife and stopped for a moment as she heard her name.

"yeah, i literally cannot believe it like amity blight is back looking like herself. i know right and she has a girlfriend. a girlfriend, for fuck sakes!! well, not gonna lie, she looks hot and like i wanna taste her. ugh, no! of course it's no homo!"

amity rolls her eyes as she's losing more braincells just by listening to this bitch. she sprung up in her feet and kept her knife behind her.

"hello, green." olivia snapped her head around and jumped as she saw amity inside her room. "cortney, i think i'll call you back." olivia said into the phone before ending the call.

"what the hell are you doing here, blight?" olivia stood up with her arms crossed as she struts towards amity. "nothing much, but i just couldn't help overhear you getting horny over my girlfriend." amity replied ever so nonchalantly.

olivia scoffs "so? what're you gonna do about it if i am?" she made a mistake taunting amity.

amity smiles as she hums "this." then she brought out her knife and drove it straight into olivia's through as she pulled away, olivia's eyes are as wide as a dinner plate.

her hand slowly held her throat as she chokes, gasping for air. "how's is it feel, green? not so good, isn't it?" amity asked as she watched olivia head over to the door but she tripped her.

"that's how i fucking felt! being choked without say!" then, she kicked olivia to turn her over and started stabbing her multiple times, mostly in the stomach and even lower than that.

"do you like that, green?! huh?! because that's how every thrust felt!! i never had a problem with you but you chose to be! so, i hope," amity stopped for a moment and leans down to whisper in olivia's ear.

"you get shoved in the devil's asshole."

amity stood up as she can no longer hear breathing coming out of green's lips, she sighs deeply and felt her adrenaline rapidly course through her veins as she looked down at the dead body with it's blood pooling underneath it.

a euphoric feeling overwhelmed her as she stared at her bloody knife and hands, good thing luz made her wear black.

"see ya, green." amity winked before jumping down the window as she was swiftly caught by luz.

\---------

"do you..?" amity offers luz the bloody knife, gesturing if she wants to take this next one.

as much luz wants to, this is amity's coup de tat. she's just here to make sure they don't get caught and let amity have her fun.

luz shakes her head "no. this is for you, only you. now, come on." she bent down to give amity a boost up the window. amity stepped on luz's cupped hands then got throw up to the open window frame.

amity can hear liam's voice inside, also talking to someone and sounded desperate for some reason. she pulled herself up the window and lets out a loud sigh, catching liam's attention look at her.

"hey, liam."

liam abruptly stood up from his bed and quickly ended the call. "b- blight! what.. pleasant surprise to see you.. here.." he kept his eye in amity who walked over in front of him.

"in.. my room.." as he finished his sentence, he looked into amity's eyes that he though held lust but in reality it's the hunger of murder.

"you sounded, sad. why? where's emma by the way?" amity asked, she placed her foot in between liam's legs who's eyes turned wide like a deer in front of headlights.

"she broke up with me, i don't know why." liam replied, his voice getting slurry with thirst, it made amity cringed but she didn't show it till later.

"that's awful."

"i know.. do tell me, blight. what're you doing here? are you telling me something that i might like?" liam's hand started to slowly snake itself up to her thigh.

"yeah. it's this." amity stopped hiding her knife and pushed it within liam's crouch. killing his dick. amity grins as she sees liam about to scream in agony, she pulled the knife out and shoved the blade down in his throat.

"hurts doesn't it? that's how it felt when you forced your dick in me and my mouth. disgusting, really." amity said, she slashed the insides in his mouth making excessive blood ooze out of the corners of his mouth.

amity pulled her knife out again and started to repeatedly stab his chest. "you even made me pregnant with _your_ child. i regretted having an abortion but then again," amity tilts her head to the side as she watches liam bleed out.

"i'm glad i did because it's your kid."

amity giggles, she pushed liam to the bed and wiped her knife using his pants before heading for the window.

"have fun down in hell! olivia will be waiting for you in it's gates!"

\---------

amity suddenly bursts out laughing in front of the a small campfire luz set up for them to burn the flipflops. she killed all of them! and she never felt this alive before.

luz smiles at the sound of her lover laughing, filled with exultation and delight. "how are you feeling?" she asked as she poked the burning flops within the flame, making sure there's nothing left.

amity curled her knees up to her chest and smiles gleefully. "happy. thank you, luz." she said. luz stood up, she sat down beside her and both of them stared at the small fire as it crackles.

"no need to thank me. you did most of the work." luz said, amity scoffs "don't be modest. you did all the planning and shit." she said, she placed her head onto luz's shoulder.

luz chuckles "yeah.. i'm glad you're happy." she pushed a strand of hair off amity's face and kissed her head. "i'm always happy when i'm with you."

"you're cheesy as fuck babe." luz replied, she snorts as she felt a slap on her shoulder.

amity then pushed luz to the ground and placed kiss on her lips. "i love you." amity said as she rests her head on top of luz's chest, hearing her normal heartbeat.

luz saw something at the corner of her eye, seeing _him_. she glared at it before turning her attention back to her lover.

"i love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

"luz?"

"luz."

_"luz." a six year old luz tore her eyes off the two action figures she's playing to look at the door and saw her uncle giving her a small which luz returned._

_"hi uncle! what brings you here?" luz asked as she sat up straight "oh nothing. just wanted to see my favorite niece." belos said, luz watched him enter the room which is her parents' room and sat down beside her to see what she has been doing before he came._

_luz giggles "i'm your only niece." she said. belos nods "that's right. what are you doing?" he points at the small dinosaur and the good witch azura figurine luz is holding._

_"oh! this is good witch azura! from the book papa gave me on my birthday last year," luz presented the figurine at her uncle "and this is just jerry." she lightly shook the dinosaur as she doesn't really have any cool names for a dinosaur._

_belos chuckles "i assume that you couldn't read the book?" but luz shook her head "no. i can read but some words are just too_ convoluted." _she said in a tone of a king of sorts like she sees in the tv._

_then belos roared in laughter, luz grins as she just asked her mom about that word meant and she already felt smart. belos placed his heavy hand onto his niece's head to soft ruffle it._

_a look for yearn is seen in belos' eyes but of course, a six year old child won't be able to decipher that. "you look so much like your mother, luz." he said, his hand from her head slowly travelled down to her cheek. caressing it._

_"but there's always a part of caspian in you and i do not like it." belos said, luz doesn't know what her uncle meant by that but she shook it off, thinking it's adult stuff she isn't suppose to intervene in._

_"do you love your father, luz?"_

_luz didn't hesitate in answering that "yep!! very much! my school is going to have a camping trip later this summer and papa taught me everything he knows bout the wilderness!" she gladly shared._

_belos slowly nods "then, do you love me? your uncle belos." luz smiles and nods "yep!" this delighted belos, he took his hand off luz and stood up._

_"do you want me to show you how much i love you?" belos asked, he heads for the door and was about to close it but a hand managed to squeeze itself in between the small crack._

_belos tried to slam the door shut by force but it was pushed open to reveal caspian on the other side, brows furrowed as both of his fists are clenched. he looks like he just got home and it was good timing._

_"welcome home, papa!!" luz sprung up from the bed and rushed over to give her father a welcoming hug. caspian chuckles, he knelt down and gave his daughter a tight hug before pulling away._

_"thank you sweetheart." caspian lightly pecked luz's forehead "why don't you go help mami with dinner while i talk to uncle, okay?" he said. luz nods before trotting towards the kitchen to see her mami cutting potatoes._

_as luz is gone out of view, caspian stood up and grabbed belos by the collar as he glares at his brother whom gave an empty gaze. "what the fuck were you going to do with my daughter, you asshole." it wasn't a question._

_"relax little brother, i cannot hurt my only niece." belos said, caspian grits his teeth tightly "i don't want you to be around luz anymore or my family. you can't be trusted," then he let his grip go on belos whom huffs as he pats his shirt smooth._

_"go home belos. i'm not in a mood to kick you out," caspian saw, at the corner of his eye, luz is watching them behind a wall but quickly hid as she was seen. "luz is watching anyways. do yourself a favor and get a life because i did."_

_the uroso brothers had a small stare down, as if silently establishing dominance to each other, which made caspian won in, always has been._

_belos scoffs, he turns around and heads for the door. as the door was swung open "goodbye noceda family!!" he yelled before slamming the door, draining all of the noise that is in the house after that._

THUD

the first thing luz felt was being slammed against the wall which snapped her out of whatever trance she was in and started to feel soft kisses being placed at the back of her neck.

"ugh..."

luz looks at the wall she's facing and realised it's her house. they're back in their house. who drove them home? did she drive? but, luz doesn't remember. what time is it?

_"are you gonna be a good girl for me?"_

luz's eyes widens, she turned around and pushed whoever is pining her. her heart drumming ever so loudly in her ears and chest as she started to slowly hyperventilate.

"luz? luz, are you okay?! i'm so sorry!" his voice is overlapping with someone familiar. luz squeezed her eyes tightly as she tries to figure out who it is talking at the same time was him.

then, she felt a soft hand cup both of her cheeks. "hey.. it's okay. it's me, amity. please look at me." luz gulps, she slowly opens her eyes to see that the room now has lights and the person in front of her is amity.

much to her relief.

"a- ames.." luz cracked a small smile, she started to calm down with her panic gradually falling down. amity just wanted to return the pleasure luz was giving her but she was confused when she was pushed off but that was set aside when luz was having a near panic attack.

"it's okay, it's okay.. i'm here." amity hushed her lover as she knows she's still lost, she pulled luz into a hug and stayed like that for a while as amity listens to luz's once erratic breathing return to normal.

"what happened? did i.. trigger something?" amity asked, still not pulling luz off her. "w- what are we doing, again? how did we get back here..?" luz asked as she's left in the dark.

"you drove us home remember? and i.. i was, um, you know about to.. yeah." amity jumped word to word in hopes luz would get it.

and she did. luz softly giggles "you wanna be top tonight?" she pulled her head up to look at amity who's face is almost resembling a tomato.

"at least once.."

luz smirks "alright, i'll give you this one night. better make it count." she said as she leans in for a kiss, amity slowly back up leading towards the bed then she towards the bed by luz.

luz turns off the lights, letting the outside light through the window be their spotlight. amity was speechless as she sees, even in the dark, luz swiftly take off her clothes along with her pants. leaving only undergarments.

"w- wait.. what happened back there?" amity asked as she's worried about how luz reacted by her. "it doesn't matter. now, make me feel good amity." luz said, she grabbed amity's hand and placed it on one of her breasts.

amity swallows the lump in her throat before slowly taking the initiative, she sat up with her hands worshipping luz's lean figure. her rationality is thrown of the window as she wants to make this night last with her taking the lead.

this is a special night, of course.

amity started placing kisses on luz's stomach with her hands snaked up to her still clipped on bra. with one swift move, amity managed to take it off and make it fall to the ground.

she pulled luz down to the bed then she attacked luz's neck making her groan, one of amity's hands cupped luz's breasts as she bit down on her neck, leaving a mark.

luz mewled, she held amity's shoulder. this sound coming from luz is something special since amity is the only hearing it. amity pulled away, she wiped the newly forming mark and felt a sense of pride rise within her.

"heh.. is this r- really your first time topping?" luz asked, taunting the blight. "then why are you stuttering?" amity fired back. luz grins, she stuck out her tongue only to be pulled in a kiss.

amity pushed her tongue in luz, both muscles fought for dominance which luz each won of making amity whine in the kiss. as they pulled away, a thin string of saliva connected them before immediately disappearing.

both panted heavily as they stare at each other through the darkness where they belong. "i thought i was top.." amity whispers. "you have to fight for it."

a growl is heard from amity then luz was turned around, she pulled her ass up but amity stopped before taking off luz's panty.

"are you okay?" amity asked, she looked over to luz whom giggles "i like it when you get angry. it's cute." she said. amity narrows her eyes at luz, her hand softly rubbed luz's ass before slapping it making luz bite down a moan.

"i'm not cute." amity said.

"covered in blood, you are." another slap, luz grits her teeth as she still suppress a moan. "the knife is still with me," amity said then she pulled onto luz's hair to place the knife's blade against her neck.

"what're you gonna do? slice me while you fuck me? god, that's kinky." luz moans "i didn't know you were into necrophilia."

amity's growl grows louder "i'm not. you're crazy if you think i'm going to kill you." she withdrew the knife from luz's neck and dropped it to the floor.

"we all are babe- ah!!" luz received a hard slap, making her jolt forward and amity smirk as she heard the noise she was craving to hear.

"that's it. let me hear you, it's just us here." amity whispers onto luz's ear before biting it making the noceda shiver and whimper. then, amity proceeds to slide her lover's panty off her and be tossed off the bed.

luz bit her lips as she felt amity's fingers rub her wet slit, "how many times have you been topped by other people?" amity asks, her finger slowly wanting to slip inside as it's so easy.

"o- once.." luz replied. "by whom?"

luz gripped the bedsheet under her "fuck off!" it was the wrong answer, luz moans loudly as she felt two fingers slowly come inside only to be pulled out the last second.

"amity!" luz whines, she rose her head to look at amity over her shoulder only to see amity seductively licking the same fingers she used while her other hand is rubbing something.

luz lowered her gaze and saw the strap on already worn by her lover. luz gulps, she turned her eyes back up, amity is eyeing luz with a clear intent in her gaze at luz.

she wants to fuck the shit out of her and luz bites the insides of her cheeks as this is turning her on.

"ready?" amity asked, she rose up from her position and her hand softly rub luz ass cheek. "yeah.." luz replied.

amity licks her lips, she aligned herself in front of luz. the phallus' tip rubbing luz's slit making her shiver, amity slowly pushed a small portion in as she heard luz hiss under her.

amity didn't move for a second before slowly continuing to push the rest of her in. luz tries to hold in a moan but it's hard, only softly and quiet ones which contradicts of what amity wants to hear.

"come on.." amity mutters then she pushed the rest in making luz moan loud like before with her head almost rolling back. "amity.." luz whispers, her body trembling at the phallus in her but soon adjusted.

"you okay? was i to-"

luz shook her head "no.. you're perfect." she reaches to touch amity's cheeks, amity leans into the touch and bent down to give luz a tender kiss before she started thrusting which made luz's arm fall to the bed to grip it.

"let me hear you, okay? can you do that for me?" amity asked, her hands holding luz's hips, her thrusts started to become rougher and faster as she thinks luz is okay with her first adjustable thrusts.

"ah! amity- fuck!!" luz finally lets out her voice much to amity's delight, she gladly rewarded her lover with that by picking up the pace even as she feels her thighs and hips are soon to give in.

amity bends down again to bite luz's shoulder, hard but not hard enough to draw blood. one of her hands lets go of luz's hips, her fingers tracing her lover's scars and she looked at luz who's in euphoria.

the entire room, house is now filled with skin slapping on each other, needy moans from luz with amity's groans.

"i- i'm close!" luz yells, amity nuzzled her head onto luz and bit her ear again "go ahead." she whispers which tipped luz over to the edge.

then, she finally came with a long moan escaping her lips.

both of them started to slow down, both panting heavily as their bodies are drained and exhausted. amity gulps as she caught her breath, she slowly pulled herself out of luz whom groans.

as she's out, amity took off the strap and dropped it to the ground before collapsing beside luz. a giggle is heard from her heard, amity turned her head to face luz who's smiling at her.

"you did good, for a first time topping." luz said. amity scoffs "i'm just.." she moves her hands around as she tries to find a perfect word for it "not built for that. how bout you?" she said.

luz shrugs "i guess.. i'm natural at it." she pulled amity closer to her, burying her head onto her lover's chest, her arm placed atop of amity's waist. "i love you, amity." luz said.

amity smiles, she started to twirl luz's hair, soothing her to sleep. she kissed her head and held her close.

"i love you too, luz."

_caspian and camila perked up as they both heard the front door open, camila was the first to stand up from the dining table "where have you been? didn't your papa and i told you- oh.." but she stops herself as it's not her daughter whom went inside the house._

_"were you expecting someone?" caspian frowns as he hears his brother's voice. he stood up from his chair, stood beside his wife and glared at belos._

_"what are you doing here?" caspian asked. "where's luz?" belos answered the question with another question. he looks at the couple's closed door then up in the second floor. he listens to see if he's niece is upstairs but didn't hear anything as he expecting some muffled talking._

_"where is my niece? your daughter, caspian?"_

_"she's out in town! bringing her girlfriend back home." caspian replied, belos was taken aback by the word 'girlfriend'. "g.. girlfriend? girlfriend or girl friends with a space in between?" he asked, perplexed._

_"girlfriend. novia. amente. luz has a girlfriend. which part you don't understand in that simple sentence?" caspian hissed. belos frowns "isn't she 14? do you think isn't it too early for her to jump in a premature relationship? is she.. a dyke?" he sounds scared for some reason._

_"you have no right to say that slur in this household!" camila yelled "then again, you don't have the right to come here like this is your own house, belos!"_

_caspian crosses his arms "my daughter is bisexual and we accept that. we respect her decision of finding love, she has the right to learn without us and make decisions herself." he said._

_"so you're just turning her into you? into- into a rebel that knows no rules? is that it? you just created a child to be moulded into another version of you?!"_

_caspian rose a brow as he doesn't know what his brother is saying "what the hell are you saying? i taught everything i know to my kid and it's her choice whether to implement those teachings in her life or not." he said, he started to walk up towards belos._

_"if you're going to have a problem with my child's sexuality and preferences. we don't welcome you here. now get out." caspian points towards the front door, both brothers stared down at each other before belos scoffs._

_"you're a horrible parent with no solid teaching for a child, caspian. if i'm luz's father, she wouldn't have a lover till legal of age and it would be a boy." belos said._

_"keep dreaming, belos. you won't touch my family as long as i'm alive. keep dreaming."_

SNAP

several pictures are taken on the body, the stab wounds, the slit and the overall gruesome scene.

boscha stares at the dead body of olivia green, dried blood is underneath her and various yellow number stands surround the scene as forensics collect all evidence they can.

"this happened last night, didn't it?" boscha said as skara came walking towards her. skara nods "family said a maid knocked on miss green's door to call for breakfast and the next thing she knows. a dead body is in front of her." skara reported.

"there are other reports as well."

boscha grumbles "who?"

"liam williams. oliver jenkins and james vekin."

boscha took off her glasses, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighs deeply. "did each family tell who might've suspected to have killed them?" she asked.

"well, for williams; his family thought it'd be his ex emma laeke and other officers are on their way to question her. not much from mr. jenkins and vekin." skara scratched her head as she looked over to the dead body again.

"officer havenstar?" boscha turned to see one of the forensic team come to her. "yes? did you get anything?" she asked. "yes and no." they replied.

boscha blinked "which one is it?"

"well, yes because did find footprints and no, is that it seems to have made by flipflops. half seven or eight. please shut the blinds." they ordered of their colleagues whom followed and the entire room is engulfed by darkness.

then, they pulled a uv flashlight which revealed the many footprints made by said flipflops. it first leaded towards the mirror boscha and skara are standing beside to then moved to the body before going back out of the closed window.

"were there fingerprints? it seems that whoever came here came to the window." skara said but the scientist shook their head "no. we did not recover anything from the sill. presumably, the killer wore gloves." they said.

boscha started to slowly connect together the scattered pieces. "and they wore flipflops we can't trace any real prints." she clicks her tongue as she feel duped by whoever the killer may be.

it irritates her.

"how bout amity?" boscha was caught off at the sudden claim skara made and she looked at her. "what?"

"you saw what happened yesterday in the station when she saw green. she was about to beat her ass if it wasn't for luz." skara said "that's because she was beating luz's ass till amity stepped it. it's a natural response to kick a bitch." boscha replied as she placed her glasses on again.

"it's best to question her and luz." skara said, boscha huffs and nods as she knows there's getting out this.

"right. we'll leave this to you."

\---------

amity snap awoke as she heard knocks on the door, she slowly sat up and groan softly. her lower half feels numb even though she isn't the one who got railed last night.

the knocking persists and amity frustrated ruffled her hair as she's still half awake. she stood up, she tossed half of the covers she used to luz who's still soundly sleeping.

amity grabbed all of the clothes she can salvage in a mess of a bedroom they have. then, she stepped on something cold. amity recoiled her foot and looked down to see it's a knife.

the same knife she used to kill.

she picked it up, went out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door to let luz sleep some more. "in a minute!" amity yells as she's getting irritated with the knocking and heads for the kitchen to clean the knife.

"amity, it's us! boscha and skara, open up!" amity heard boscha's muffled voice, she sighs and placed the knife in the block before jogging towards the door to open it with a smile.

"good morning, ladies." amity greeted them. boscha looked at the blight up and down, clearly just gotten out of bed as one side of her hair is sticking up. "eventful night?" she shot amity a grin which turned her cheeks red.

then skara cleared her throat as they're all getting sidetracked "where's luz?" she asked. "still asleep. why don't you have a coffee with me?" amity offered as she stepped aside for her friends to come in.

"oh that'd be lovely." skara said, she walked inside the house with boscha following suit behind her. as the two cops head to the kitchen, amity closed the door and looked down at her one empty hand.

_kill them kill them kill them kill them!_ the same voice amity heard last night once again spoke. repeating the same words over.

amity closed her eyes, her grip on the doorknob tightened. she pushed the voice down as she won't know the cops' intent of coming here in ungodly hours when she should be still sleeping beside luz.

amity heads towards the kitchen, she saw the two sitting down, waiting for her. "so, what brings you guys here?" she asked as she went on to make the three of them coffee.

"well.." skara looks over to boscha whom kept her eye on amity, observing before momentarily looking at her partner in the corner of her eye.

"we got four reports of homicide likely committed last night." amity listens to the reports but she didn't dare to stop whatever she's doing that one simple out of the ordinary movement will raise suspicions.

luz taught her that.

"other investigators are questioning the likely suspects of the murders." as skara is done. "so," amity starts, she looked at the corner of her eye and saw the rat poison hiding in between the jars of herbs just how she found them before.

_take it poison them take it poison them take it poison them!_ it spoke again. amity looked down at her three steaming cups of black coffee then at the bottle of poison.

"you find me as a suspect?" amity turned around with the cups in hand, she kicked a chair out of the table and settled the coffee down in front of her.

"it was skara's idea. i just went along with it." boscha said, she grabbed one of the cup and sniffed it. it smelled like normal coffee as she intake copious amounts of it everyday.

skara lets out a forced laugh as she glare at her partner whom nonchalantly takes a sip of the coffee. "thank you." she said as amity handed her own cup.

"and yes, but please don't take this the wrong way!" amity smiles, she waved her hand in dismiss "it's okay. who were the victims?" she asked as she watched skara take a sip of the coffee at the same time with her.

"olivia green, liam williams, james vekin and oliver jenkins. all of them murdered in their houses and family or maid found them." boscha said, she placed the mug down and stared at amity whom stared back.

boscha's lavender eyes are considered rare all over the world, it was praised in the isles as well with the blights' stunning golden hues. both girls came from a promising background but decides to never live up to their parents' unachievable expectations.

it was never worth it.

both of them stared at each other, as if trying to find something within whilst their faces remained expressionless. now, amity's poker face is known to be the most deceiving and boscha's isn't the best but her strength is knowing what people are thinking just by looking at them in the eyes. that's why she's formidable in the questioning room and is honored to have her in the force. 

neither of them have telepathy, unfortunately, but they picked this up from each other as amity and boscha doesn't have a favourable friendship back in highschool. the two always compete and challenge one another, this worsen when the whole school found out that amity and luz are together.

now, neither of them knows what they're thinking and what thoughts that run their heads.

skara felt awkward as she can slice the tension with a butter knife and past rivalry slowly resurfacing back. "o... kay!" she clapped her hands together which snapped the two of their staring contest and look at her.

"we seriously got sidetracked back there um.. amity, where you and luz were last night?" skara asked. boscha grabbed her mug again to take a sip as she kept her gaze on amity.

"luz took me downtown for me to see how much the isles changed." amity replied. "is there proof of that?" boscha piped up.

_willow._

amity nods "yeah. we stumbled upon willow while we were walking the streets. we didn't stick around much though since willow has other things to attend to." she said, the entire thing was entirely made up as this was told her by luz before they went home.

_"willow is that one who gave us the addresses and will be our witness. now, this little thing she does isn't frequent and is more like a hobby. just make sure you have money because.. things will get tricky if you don't."_ that's what luz said to her. amity doesn't know where luz gets the money but that's the least of her concerns.

"willow?" skara looked over to boscha whom, unfortunately nods at the blight's statement. "when i came home, i didn't see willow and she messaged me that she has to go out to do something downtown and i didn't think much of it as it's a common occurrence. it wasn't till it was 3 or so when i felt her come back." boscha said.

skara hums "is there any place you two went?" she asked but amity shook her head "nope. we just went home as it was getting late." she said.

this leads the two cops in the dead end, one road is one that could possibly be another dead end if they get their hopes up too high.

"boscha, we have to confer with willow." skara said as she looked at boscha again. officer havenstar takes in a deep breath before begrudgingly sighing, she stood up and patted her suit cleanly.

"thank you for the coffee, amity. sorry we couldn't finish it." boscha said, amity shakes her head "no, it's okay. you two are busy cops after all." she said.

"call us if you want to hang out or something, okay?" skara said as she also stood up. amity peered her head out in the hall to watch the two walk towards the door. the blight gave them one final goodbye wave before the door closed, now letting her drop her facade.

"what the hell was that?" skara asked, referring to the staring from earlier as they both head for the car. "nothing. let's go back to the scene." boscha immediately dismissed and dropped the subject.

as amity poured the coffee down the sink, she heard the bedroom door open and softly closed. she looked over her shoulder to see luz groggily head for the kitchen.

amity giggles, she started to wash the mugs as she felt a pair of arms coil around her waist. "who was that?" luz asked, her voice gravely.

"just boscha and skara asking about you know who." amity replied. luz groans, she placed her chin onto the blight's shoulder "i always don't get why the living always question the dead. they're dead. move on." she said.

amity shook her hands to flick off the water before turning around to squish luz's cheek. "ugh.. you didn't even bother to wipe." luz said, she slightly opened her eyes to look into amity's eyes.

"what do you want for breakfast?" amity asked "anything would be fine." luz replied, she tore her face off amity's cheeks hold and nuzzled her face onto her neck "or you would be splendid."

amity giggles as she started to feel ticklish when luz rubs her face onto her neck. "luz stop, that tickles!" amity tries to push luz away but luz chuckles darkly then her hands started tickle amity's sides making her burst out of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!! LUz stop it!!" amity continues to laugh as her lover didn't stop tickling her. luz has a big smile plastered on her face, then she stopped as per ordered but when luz was about to grab amity, she dashed off giggling and headed for the bedroom.

luz rolls her eyes, she jogged inside the bedroom and didn't see amity on the bed. a grin tugged her lips, luz's hand gripped the doorknob and swiftly swung it inward to reveal amity hiding behind it.

"haha!!" luz grabbed amity's hips and tossed her onto the bed then pounced on her. both women are filled with laughter as they're playing like little children they were.

then, luz pressed her lips onto amity's whom didn't complain as to kissing back. this kiss is filled with pure emotions, nothing malignant could ruin this thing for the both of them.

as _they_ are the malignant.

when they pulled away, amity brushed luz's hair to the side and realised how silky it is. she forgot how smooth it is, she misses the short hair to be honest.

"i'm getting sick with this hair. i kinda wanna cut it." luz said as she blew a strand off her face. suddenly, amity sat up and held luz's shoulders.

"let's."

luz smiles "i have an electric razor in the bathroom." she said. both of them sprung up from the bed and quickly headed for the bathroom. luz sat down at the toilet cover, amity opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out the razor.

"so," as amity plugged the razor in, she pressed the button which revved it up making a buzzing sound. "what style do you want?"

luz snickers "since when you became a hair stylist?" amity scoffs "since 3."

"barbie isn't training."

"i'll shave your eyebrows, i swear."

luz laughed, she slapped her knee. "um.. 14 year old me?" amity softly smiles "now, hold still if you don't want a bald spot."

"amity, you're scaring me. jesus." luz giggles. "oh? i'm scaring you? that's new." amity replied as she started to cut off the long parts, letting it fall to the floor.

while amity is cutting luz's hair, she saw someone standing outside the bathroom. staring at them. luz's smile dropped when she saw him and she looked away.

_"why didn't you let your hair grow?" belos said as he rubbed luz's now newly cut hair. "because i hate brushing my hair and.. kids always place things on me which is part of the reason." luz replied as she soothes her hair._

_"part? there's more?" luz giggles "well, just two. my second reason is that it feels lighter and i like it." she said. "but doesn't it bother you that you look like a boy?" belos asked which luz shrugged to._

_"i'm fine with it at least i'm comfortable."_

_"but that's not ladylike and-"_

_"luz! hice tamales!" luz perked up as she heard her mother call her, pulling herself away from belos._

_"tamales!!" luz cheered as she started bolting inside the house. leaving belos alone. that's for the best._

"you did a great job." luz said as she looks at herself in the mirror. her hands grazing her neatly shaven sides, an undercut. a nice touch from amity without the need to ask. 

"of course i did." amity said as a matter o fact, she started packing the razor back in it's box as she already cleaned it. luz looked at her in the corner of her eye, brow raised. 

suddenly, a flick is received at the back of amity's head. she turned her head around to see luz still looking at herself, clearly faking it. 

amity turned her full body around to face luz with her arms crossed. "if there something you want to tell me, noceda?" she asked. 

luz smirks, she also turned to face amity. "i don't know," she bent down slightly to meet the same height of amity's. "you tell me, miss blight." 

amity rolls her eyes, "you're unbelievable." she leans in for a kiss but only for a quick one. "you better believe it." luz gave the blight a wink. 


	14. Chapter 14

luz went to the kitchen, newly showered while amity took turn with the bathroom. she stopped in front of the counter, planning to make themselves lunch as they missed breakfast.

but one thing caught her eye; the rat poison is out in the open. she grabbed it and watched the lid tumble off the bottle. slightly frowning, luz went over to the table to pour all of the pills inside and started counting it.

as she's counting, her frown deepens when she stopped. only 35 is left. luz knows that she hasn't eaten anything yet today and that the bottle used to have 45 since the poison incident amity caused. 

"where's the other ten?" luz mutters to herself, she started to count again but in the end it's still the same. she pulled out a chair and sat down, she took a deep breath in then saw something rush past her vision.

luz looked down the floor to see it empty, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she growls. "take it easy.. just- just breath and you'll be fine." she said to herself.

_"is this really necessary?"_

_"if you want to get rid of these pests, you don't have to subtle about it. now hand it to me."_

then, she perked up as she heard the bathroom unlock and open. "amity?" luz calls. "yeah?" amity replied, she walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her as she went over to luz.

"where did you use the poison? ten of them are missing and we all know that it used to have 45 after that little fiasco you did." luz looked up to face amity in the eye who's expression remained normal as she sees the spilled tablets across the table.

"who knows." that's what amity answered before heading for the bedroom to get dressed. luz was more than confused for a second till she looked at the three newly washed mug on the rack, letting itself dry.

then it clicked.

luz softly giggles, she ran her hand in her hair as a smile. an undecipherable smile is shown on her face. "you're one naughty girl, amity." she mutters.

\--------- 

half a day passed, the cases of the four murders are still on going with all of the officers and detectives are now all hands in deck.

everyone are gathered in the outskirts of the town, they watched as the forensic team gather much need evidence on whoever came here.

boscha stared at the burnt out campfire, she touched it earlier and the entire thing was cold but one thing struck out to her. two small chard bits, she doesn't know it yet till the team determines it.

the people whom talked to the people that knew the four people were question and even the barely known ones but all placed the police is inescapable dead ends as whoever did it carefully setted an immaculate plan.

but there's one that bothers boscha the most. it's amity.

she wonders why she hasn't made herself know to everyone that she's back till the couple were sent to the station. boscha placed the blight in the potential perpetrator list as she saw how hostile she was towards green before leaving.

and back at luz's house, their little staring is still weird and out of the blue. boscha didn't see anything within amity's eyes that could've helped her on this or anything else, it looked.. dull.

a weird choice of words on boscha but it's true. it's _eerie_.

maybe she should go back and question amity once more. with luz this time.

then, boscha felt a hand drop on her shoulder. she looked to the side to see a weary skara, she seems to be moving like a drunkard when though the sun is high above them.

"are you okay?" boscha asked. skara lowly groans "i don't feel so good.." she replied, her hand slowly slipping off boscha's shoulder to return to her.

"what the hell did you eat then?"

skara shakes her head "i.. haven't eaten yet.." suddenly, she collapsed to the ground. boscha's eyes widens, she immediately knelt down beside her partner and placed her finger onto her neck, expecting to feel pulse.

nothing. boscha's heart dropped.

"call an ambulance!!"

\---------

luz walked up behind amity who's standing in front of the counter, opening various cabinets like she's searching for something. "which mug did you place it, hm?" luz asked, slowly wrapping her arms around amity's waist.

"only time will tell." amity replied. as she closed a cabinet before turning around to face luz, her eyes settling down on luz as both of them drew closer.

"why aren't you telling me, ames?" luz asked, she pressed her forehead onto amity's. "think of it as a small surprise. you'll know when it comes on the news." amity said, she gave luz a small peck on the lips before squeezing herself out of luz's grip.

"i have to buy some groceries as you haven't yet. i'll take the bike and be back quick!" amity said as she heads for the door. luz stood in front of the hallway, watching her lover easily walk out of her front door of course, leaving with a wave before closing the door.

a sense of worry came to luz. amity could easily walk out of the house with or without her notice if she did something rash. luz doesn't like that, doesn't want that. she wants amity to stay here with her forever.

"should i break her legs again?" luz thought out loud, nobody can hear her but herself. the whole house rang a deafening silence that luz always hates.

everything is better when amity is with her, everything is when everything is fucked up and gone. she's the only that kept luz alive now when she's gone, luz felt like a lost child she was years ago.

a lost child in her own home.

then, she started hearing low moans. luz's eyes widens, she covered her ears and leans against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground as she tries to block out the noise.

_"that's it. keep doing that."_

luz closed her eyes tightly as she curled into a ball while shouting things that could block out the voices. "fuck off!! what's your plan huh?! haunt me after these years??that's fucking sad if you ask me, asshole!!" luz yells.

luz slowly opens her eyes to see belos towering in front of her. half naked.

_"stand up luz. we're not done, at least, i'm not."_

luz cringed, she stood up and ran towards the front door. she twists the doorknob to roughly swing the door open, she was about to ran after amity but she jumped back when she saw someone standing in front of her.

luz was panting heavily, tears threatening to fall "um.." she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears to fully see who's in front of her and her heart fully sank down in the depths of hell.

belos.

"i'm hunter viglianco, you must be luz noceda right?" the man, who seems to be in his early 20s as luz looking alike like belos, asked. luz gulps, she slowly nods and held out her hand for a shake which howard reluctantly reciprocated.

"w- what are you doing here, if i may ask." luz questions hunter. the man seemed a little uncomfortable but he pressed himself to continue.

"i'm.. i'm your cousin."

luz was flabbergasted. "excuse me?"

"okay okay, this is a little weird and i get it but may i come inside? it's better for me to relay things." hunter said, agitated. luz slowly nods, she stepped aside to let her 'cousin' in but she didn't let her guard down anytime soon.

as luz leads the visitor towards the kitchen, they both sat down at the dining table. both facing each other, luz is staring at hunter while he's finding the right words he should say before opening his mouth.

luz couldn't shake the feeling that this man in front of him strikingly resemblances belos. it's almost- no, not almost. it's clearly uncanny and luz hates it.

it irritates her just by looking at hunter.

then, hunter took a deep breath before finally talking. "let's get the basics out of the way. i'm 26, my mother is kali viglianco and my father is.. belos uroso."

luz twitched at the mentioned name. "h- how?" she asked, that's all she could ask as she slowly tries to process everything that is happening today.

hunter gulps "you see, miss noceda.. my mom got pregnant with me when she's only 15 by belos... so when i came to the world, she was raising a child while she is herself." he slowly explains.

"my mother was lucky because my grandparents helped her raised me but.. she tries, many times, to kill me because the more i grow. the more i look like him."

"no shit." luz mutters, she started scratching the sides of her table, getting shaven wood in between her nails as she's slowly getting bothered.

hunter nods "yeah.. of course, my grandparents stopped my mother from succeeding and they raised me instead, getting my mom out of the picture then i came of legal age. both of them died from natural causes. i don't have any other relatives on my mom's side to live with, at least until i find a stable jog and find my own apartment." luz is clearing listening but many things are rapidly swarming around her head that it's hard to concentrate.

"so, i dug through my- belos' family tree and found out that his brother, caspian has you. so.. i guess, i am your cousin." as hunter finishes, he stared at luz's empty gaze upon the table before snapping herself back to reality.

"it's not fair." luz said. "what?" hunter asked, he watched luz stand up and walk over to the sink. looking down at it as she contemplates.

"it's not fair." luz repeats, she turns around to face hunter again who's genuinely confused. "you still have your mother that you didn't even bother on visiting while i have no one when that man came into my life!!" luz yells, slowly succumbing to hatred.

"do you even wonder why belos isn't in the isles anymore?" luz walks up to hunter whom slowly backs up from the advancing, he can see craze in luz's eyes and it scares him "no.." hunter mutters.

then, he sprung up from the chair and cleared his throat. "w- well.. it was nice to meet you miss noceda. i should be on my way now, till we meet again." hunter offered his hand now for a shake which luz ignored as she kept her eyes on him.

"uhm.. goodbye now." hunters turns around, heading for the front door as he walks across the hallway. then, he was suddenly slammed down to the ground and a strong arm wrapped itself around his neck.

hunter's eyes widens, he started to thrash around to wriggle himself off to the hold but it only tightened. he gripped the arm, trying to pry it off him but when it was off only for a moment, hunter was about to run towards the door but held down again. now two arms suffocating him.

hunter chokes, he slowly looks up to see luz behind him and is the one who's choking him. the choking doesn't scare him as he knows that he's going to die whether natural or not but it's the look of luz.

her face was entirely emotionless with her brown eyes completely devoid of life. that's what scares hunter. knowing that a human being like luz noceda could have no soul reflect in her eyes and that's the last thing he sees before his body fell limp in luz's arms.

how unfortunate.

luz sighs, she lets her grip on hunter go and stood up. both of her arms felt cramp as she placed alot of her strength in that headlock, she could've just stabbed him but she isn't in the mood to mop.

"it's because i killed him. i murdered belos uroso." luz said that with a wide smile on her lips.

\---------

as amity is checking out the things she bought, she's using luz's wallet to pay as she doesn't have any money on herself. "that'd be 62.69 dollars, miss." the cashier said as they finished scanning the goods.

amity opened the wallet and was about to pull out some money, but she stopped as she saw a picture. she stopped herself from looking into now, pulled out a 70 and didn't bother to get the change.

amity grabbed the groceries and quickly headed out of the supermarket. as she got to where the bikes are parked, amity placed the bag inside the basket before opening the wallet once again. 

she took out one first and saw ava's name written on a credit card. she placed it back to pull another out, a university id of ava and her face is the evidence.

amity didn't get luz's actual wallet in the drawer she got it from. is that how luz is able to pay many things?

then, another thing struck amity. she's outside, she could easily peddle away as she has the groceries with her and she can leave this frenzy as well leave luz.

leave luz.

why would she leave luz? she has given her so much no other people could. revenge, pleasure, love.

love.

_is what they're doing in the name of love?_

is it?

 _"come on, ames. let's go home."_ amity softly gasped as she heard luz'e voice somewhere. she looked around the area of the supermarket, hoping to see her lover but at the same time.

she isn't hoping. why?

as she saw nothing, amity got on the bike. kicked off the standee and slowly backed up before she started peddling away with voices having a dispute inside her head.

_leave or not to leave._

\---------

boscha is repeatedly pacing the cold hospital halls with three or two officers with her, sitting in the provided chairs as they wait for the results.

skara was immediately rushed to the hospital from the sudden collapse and boscha just wants to know that her partner and friend is just tired from all the work and just needed from rest so boscha can rest as well.

then, boscha stopped as she saw the doctor quietly walk out of the room skara was placed in. she watched the doctor head towards her and stopped to look her in the eyes with a solemn gaze.

"i'm sorry but officer longfallow is gone from a large intake of poison that is proven lethal and can cause imminent death." the doctor reported.

boscha frowned, "poison?" the doctor nods. "that's- how?"

"perhaps officer longfallow ate something foul?" but boscha shook her head, she knows if skara ate or drank something because they're always together on their shifts.

"she hasn't eaten anything since.. we've gone to.. amity.." a revelation came to boscha. she's right that skara hasn't eaten anything along with her after they have coffee with amity.

this filled boscha with pure anger, tears started to well up in her eyes as she just lost her friend ever since highschool till now. she gritted her teeth tightly, she's ready to storm in luz and amity's house and throw them behind bars but..

she needs evidence. everything needs evidence and it's growing annoying.

boscha sniffed, she took a deep breath and sighed. "may i see her?" she asked the door from nods. boscha walked past them, entered the door and almost broke down as she sees skara lying motionless in the bed in front of her.

"skara.." boscha slowly walked up to the bed, grabbed the nearest chair for her to sit down beside her best friend. "i know who did this to you.." she said, she softly grabbed skara's cold hand and firmly gripped it.

boscha made a silent pact to herself. she swore that she'll avenge skara, not letting her death in vain and prove that luz and amity are responsible with her death. possibly among the other murders.

"i'll make them pay."

maybe, toku isn't farfetched at all.

\---------

as amity got back to the house, the entire neighbourhood is quiet as she grown accustomed to. she went inside the house, placed the bike to the side, entered the code and went inside to also hear that the house is silent as well.

amity walks over to the kitchen and saw no luz there, she placed the groceries on the table "luz?" she calls.

"over here." amity heard luz's voice in the bedroom. she jogged inside to see luz laying on bed with her phone in hand, softly smiling, amity crawled herself under luz's arm to cuddle.

luz lets her arm fall onto amity and pull her closer. "how is it outside?" luz asked, she dropped her phone to the side and looked down at amity.

amity shrugs "it was fine." then she felt luz's hand firmly grip her neck, not applying pressure yet. "you were outside and you didn't even think of escaping." luz said, her voice unrecognisable to amity.

"wh- why would i?"

"you're not going to leave me, right amity? because you're a good girl to me, right?" luz nuzzled her face onto amity's neck as she lets her hand off amity's neck.

"yeah.. we made a promise. an unbreakable one." luz smirks at that, amity doesn't notice it. "that's right."

"an unbreakable promise. when it does break, i'll make sure you'll be buried beside me."


	15. New Year Special

luz and amity drove out in the outskirts of the isles as the main party is happening in the middle of it. various fireworks are already exploding in the sky, creating many fantastic colors.

it's better to set many fireworks in an open field, no one will find out who set the wildfire. wink wink.

luz stopped the car as she found the perfect spot. she looked over to amity who's sitting beside her "get the rockets out." luz said, amity nods and got out of the car, walked behind the car to grab the many rockets they bought.

amity grabbed the many she can and walked a small feet away the car to start planting them in the ground. luz got out of the car as well, fished her lighter out and started flickering it to life.

luz watches amity place the 'rockets' on the ground, a smile in her face as she has been anticipating this for a while now. amity, on the other hand, is worried. worried that this might not work and they would really start a wildfire.

as amity is done, she stepped back beside luz and both of them kept an eye on the time on luz's phone as well listening to the very loud countdown of the people back in town.

they're really into these kinds of events.

"damn, really wish we bought champagne." luz said as she looked down at the time. only 30 seconds left. she walked over to the rockets and placed her lighter under it's fuse.

"countdown for me!" luz said for her lover. amity did what she was asked and started counting down, syncing along the people in the isles.

"10!"

luz started to remember the first time she ignited a rocket. it was a terrifying and exhilarating experience. 

"9!"

the first time amity saw fireworks is when her siblings sneaked her out of their manor's roof and to watch all of the rockets go off at once. it was deafening to say the least but amity was forever in awe at the many colors it displayed.

"8!"

luz almost blew herself up when she was a kid because she thought she would fly with the rocket when it was set off. she was a wild kid back then.

"7!"

amity remembers that she surrounded the entire manor with sparkling sticks while her siblings practically covered themselves it in. they only got a minor burn, no worries.

"6!"

luz always liked the events like christmas and new year. it's the two festivities that brings all her family whole family together longer, both on father's and mother's side.

"5!"

amity doesn't have much close relatives but what amity enjoys in this event is getting to go out in the streets, into the plaza where there's always a big party held and that's where she really first met luz but she doesn't know it was her yet till highschool.

"4!"

luz was out in the same party with a cousin whom she dragged out of the house to celebrate new year out here. she was headed for the centre since she plans to climb the statue with her cousin below on guard. that's where she accidentally bumped into amity and immediately apologies as she pulled her up before continuing down the centre.

"3!"

it was up until now luz and amity remembers it.

"2!"

"hey, do you remember the night i bumped into in the plaza?" luz asked, amity sure did, she was pissed when luz bumped into her and just gave her a lousy sorry before walking past her.

"1!"

"yeah, you seemed like you were in a hurry." amity replied. "yeah and i fell down the statue. it was a miracle that i didn't get broken bones." luz snickers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

luz finally sets the fuses ablaze before swiftly backing up next to amity. they watched as the multiple fuses quickly disappearing before a loud whistle is heard going off simultaneously.

luz and amity watched the rockets soar up into the sky before exploding along with the rockets from the plaza. many twinkling, popping lights peppered the dark sky making a beautiful canvas.

a thud is heard. both couple kept their eyes on the fireworks, enticed with it's colors. luz swung her arm over amity whom leaned closer to her.

another thud is heard, as the lights are disappearing, the thudding noise picked up it's pace till it started to sound like heavy rain but neither of them felt wet at all.

"happy new year, amity." luz slowly leans in for a kiss for her lover whom stared at her plump lips, smiling as she started to lean in as well.

then, a string of intestine landed in front of them which turned out to be ignored as both of the lovers' lips connected. sealing another year of them being together as it started raining body parts and organs getting scattered across the clearing. 

"happy new year, luz."


	16. Chapter 16

as night came, luz waited for amity to sleep first as she has something planned for tonight and she doesn't want amity to intervene.

you can say it's therapy.

with the lights off, luz slowly pulled amity's arm off her and got out of bed. she's wide awake with adrenaline pumping in her along with excite, she quietly opened the closet door.

luz unlocked it, grabbed her bat that is sitting in the corner before jogging down to the basement. there's barely any light down there but luz's eyes quickly adjusts.

she walked over to the, presuming, lantern. as she felt it's cold exterior, she took out her lighter as she listens to the muffled pleads till the lantern is it. giving the small space of the basement light.

"good to see you're still alive." luz said, she stood up and headed to close the latch as she doesn't want to accidentally wake amity. she's gonna make alot noise.

she walked up to hunter who's chained onto the same beam that held ava, he looks like he's slowly coming to. when he looks up at luz, his eyes widens and he immediately backed up only for him to feel the wall behind him.

smirking, "what's wrong, hunter? why so scared?" luz asked, she slowly comes closer to the frightened man. hunter kept his eyes on luz, he sees no light that could help him decipher what the noceda's intent is.

"p- please! let me go! i have a family-" hunter tries to plead for his life but luz cuts him off "family? didn't you say that your mother doesn't love you and that your grandparents are dead? unless.." then she lets out a dramatic gasp.

"you have a family of your own. i see, so daughter or son?"

hunter gulps, he slowly shook his head "i- i don't have.. a family." he said. luz hums, she knelt down and used the base of the man to rest her chin on it.

"oh, my bad. so, tell me hunter. you didn't really meet belos?" luz asked and hunter nods "l- like i said.. he wasn't there when i was born."

"right and do you know why?"

hunter didn't answer that but he flinched when luz suddenly stood up, swinging her bat onto her shoulder as she stared down at hunter who's cowering before her daze.

"because he was busy making my family's life miserable!!" then, luz strike one of hunter's legs making him howl in pain. he tried to scurry away but luz kicked his face making him slam against the wall.

"you know hunter, i envy you. i fucking envy you!!" luz said as she swung her bat at hunter's another leg, the man winced with tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

luz grits her teeth tightly as she kept staring at hunter the more memories of him resurface that luz took awhile on burying. all of her efforts of getting better has been shattered by this one man that severely looks like him.

luz hates it.

"do you know much me and my mother suffered in this basement huh?! because of you, she's dead!! fucking dead and it's all your fault!!" luz screamed at hunter then she started to bash him, ignoring his calls for mercy as she's filled unbridled fury.

"what the hell are you talking about?!" hunter retorted, he wants to get out of here.

"you were always jealous of my dad just because he's better than you!! and people are right, he's a better father! a better husband! and a better son than you'll ever be!!"

_"caspian.. look." camila carefully removed the clothe off the small infant's face. caspian slowly peered his head over to see his kid. luz._

_the little infant has her eyes clothes and camila looks exhausted from the labor ten minutes ago. caspian cracked a smile, he looked at his wife as if silently asking if the baby in her arms is really his kid._

_camila nods. she softly offered the infant for caspian to hold. caspian slipped his arms under the baby and placed her close to his chest slightly awoke the baby, her eyes looking up her father. her eyes resembling like her father while still face matching her mother's._

_the baby opens her mouth and a small squeak is heard which squeezed caspian's heart. "hello, my little light." caspian whispers softly, he offered his pointer finger as his kid whom looked at it and slowly went to hold it._

_a giggle escaped the little infant's lips making caspian sit down as he can't take it. tears, happy tears started to well up in his eyes, he looked over to his wife to see her eyes closed. caspian looked up at the heart monitor and the beat is normal, drowning the panic._

_caspian looks at his daughter once again, a small make itself known which the infant saw and copied._

_"my little luz."_

"and you?! you're just a horrible person and i'm so glad that i fucking killed you!! you made people suffer in your wake and no one will miss you that's for sure!!" luz continued her rant as she swings her bat down at the now fallen hunter.

her bat now covered in blood as some splattered in her face as well but she doesn't care.

tears was rolling her down her eyes from a while now as she remembers the memories.

"i hate you. i hate you. i hate you!!" luz raised her bat over her head, readying for a final swing "I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" then she violently brought down the bat, making more blood paint her face and hunter's body us motionless with a puddle slowly forming under him.

luz dropped her bat, making it clatter on the ground as she emptily stare at the dead body. she took a deep breath, rubbing her face making more blood smear on her flesh.

she feels serene. her anger has now left her and she feels drained now then a click is heard.

luz looked up to the latch, she saw a light from the bedroom and watched as amity slowly descend from the small stairs. "luz?"

a smile tugged across her lips, "sorry babe. did i wake you?" luz stepped into the light making amity abruptly stop on the stairs as she saw luz's blood stained face with a wide smile.

"what's.. what are you doing here?" amity asked. luz chuckles, she climbed up the stairs and placed both of her hands onto amity's cheeks whom flinched at the feeling for blood on her but she didn't complain.

"nothing. i have something i wanna talk to you." luz said, she walked past amity and grabbed her hand to pull her back up to the bedroom. amity looked over her shoulder one last time, her eyes widens as she saw glistening blood before she was pulled up.

luz kicked the latch close and motioned for amity to sit down in the bed. "so.. what do you want to do talk about?" amity asked, getting a little anxious as luz seems to be out of it. she looks like she's in a daze.

"since your birthday is coming up soon, i figured that i'd take you somewhere special." luz said, she sat down beside amity as she rubs her hands together. "where?" she asked.

luz hums, she caressed amity's cheek and looked into her golden hues "do you have skis?"

\---------

the next day. the day of skara longfallow's funeral.

everyone in the station, her friends and family in the that day. boscha has been uncharacteristically quiet the entire day, she looked tired and hasn't slept at all last night when skara has been pronounced dead.

everyone tried to console her but she seemed to be spacing out. boscha watched skara's family members weep over her casket before it was brought down the ground.

the sky is grey throughout the day and people thinks that first snow is upon them.

"my condolences for your daughter." a family friend said to the family before leaving them alone, staring at the newly dug hole for the casket. boscha looked over to her friend's family, she fixed her cap and went over to them.

"i'm sorry mr. and mrs. longfallow." boscha bowed her head in front of them then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she slowly looked up to see it was mrs. longfallow's hand, her eyes filled with tears.

"please, it's not your fault boscha. it's whoever did this to her.." mrs. longfallow closed her eyes as she looks away and removed her hand off boscha's shoulder.

"boscha," boscha looked at mr. longfallow as he gave her a serious expression with a hint of despair. "find whoever did this to our daughter and make sure they rot in the prison for life." he said.

boscha furrowed her brows, she nods "no need to tell me twice, sir. my condolences." boscha bowed down once again got out of the funeral.

she heads for her car, as she slams the door closed. boscha sighs deeply and rests her head onto the wheel, she initially planned on going to luz's house but that's not going to work if she gone rampant.

boscha started her car and headed out of the cemetary. heading for toku's house.

as she got there, small freckles of snow slowly rained down the sky. boscha saw small spots of snow at the roof of her car when she got out.

boscha stood in front of the gate of toku's house. she pressed the door bell which is heard ringing from the inside. after a few seconds of nothing, the front door was opened by a newly awoken toku.

his hair is completely a mess and he had to blink multiple times till he realised it's boscha on the other side. "officer havenstar?" toku trotted down to open the gate.

"just call me boscha, we're not on duty." boscha said. as toku opened the gate, he rubbed the back of his neck "uhm.. what're you doing here?" he asked.

"i have.. some things i wanna know. may i come in?" toku nods, he stepped aside to let boscha walk past him and both of them stepped inside the house with toku leading boscha to the kitchen.

"please, take a seat. do you need anything? coffee, tea?" boscha stopped for a moment but she shook her head as she pulled a chair for herself and sat down. toku nods, he took the seat facing boscha and cleared his throat, wanting to know why she's here.

"skara longfallow is dead." boscha said with no subtlety at all. toku was surprised as his eyes widens "h- how?" he asked.

"poison, a lethal dose said the doctor. skara ate nothing yesterday but _coffee_. so it's impossible for a food poisoning."

"who would you think-"

"amity blight. no doubt about it. she gave me and skara coffee and that's the only thing skara consumed yesterday. the reason i came here, toku," boscha scooched closer to the table.

"is that i want you to help me. help me to uncover what's happening behind those close doors of luz noceda's house and give skara's death justice." boscha offered her hand to toku whom looked at it then at boscha, he can how serious boscha is in this.

toku closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, he exhaled as he stood up. "come with me." he said, he exited the kitchen and went to the connected living room.

boscha noticed many papers filled the coffee table with some sprawled across the couch. "i'm sorry it's a mess but that's how i connect things. all these papers are the ones i managed to nabbed in the station as well with newspapers." toku explained.

"so that's why there's so many missing files." boscha said as she crossed her arms. toku chuckled nervously "i only have alot of time to investigate the case of noceda since of my suspension. and i've connected many missing person cases and homicides portrayed as suicide throughout the isles which all leading back to only one person."

\---------

"luz noceda."

luz said to the person behind the counter, they nodded as they typed in her name before giving her the key to her room. luz tossed the keys in the air only to swiftly catch it, she looked over to amity who's covered in many layers of clothe.

luz motioned for her to follow as she leans them to the elevator. as they wait for the car to reach their floor, luz looked at the corner of her eye to see amity is clutching her ski boards along with it's poles.

"um.." amity starts "have you done skiing before?" she asked. luz smiles, she looked away and stared at the stainless steel of the elevator door. "yeah, a couple of times but i never really got to learn properly because i always barrel down the hill and become a big avalanche!" luz snickers.

amity cracked a smile as she started to imagine that. a big ball of snow with luz inside rolling down the slope, getting everything.

then, the elevator doors opened. the two of them stepped out and went on to find their rooms. while following luz from behind, started to remember what happened last night.

who was in the basement? who's blood was that? luz wouldn't tell her, even worse or not, she said it's just a family member who was drunk to accidentally come her house.

as they got to the room, luz swung the doors open letting out the scent of a newly cleaned room. both of them quickly placed their stuff down as they already want to be in the snow already, that's what they came here for.

once at outside, amity was instantly hit on how cold it is and good thing she buried herself with many layers. she saw luz pulled up her mask and placed her goggles on before looking at her.

"ready?" luz asked which amity nods to.

they both climbed up to the top where the other people are, luz was first to slowly lean closer to the ledge. she looked over her shoulder as if checking if amity is still there which she is.

"race you to the bottom!" luz said before she pushed herself off the ledge, amity peered her head down to see luz smoothly sliding down the snowy descend while easily avoiding the ones she was about to hit.

amity can hear luz's laughter getting mixed with the other children's from down below as she reached the bottom. she saw luz waving her for her to come next, amity gulps and takes a deep breath as she shimmeys her way to the ledge. holding both of her ski poles tightly.

then she started to rapidly slide down the snow, she kept a tight position on herself as she tries to maneuver herself using the poles which didn't help as she started to go on a zigzag formation.

amity closed her eyes, she doesn't know how to stop this till she bumped onto something. amity slowly opens her eyes, she looked up to see luz in front of her with her arms wrapped around.

"now, wasn't that fun?" luz asked, amity doesn't see luz's expressions now that her face is completely covered. amity slowly nods, she pulled herself away from luz and fixed herself.

"let's head up to the peak and do a real race this time since you seem like you still have some moves." luz said, she nudged amity to make her look up at the gondola lift with many people taking the cabs up to the peak.

amity looked down, she noticed a quickly dispersing line in a small shack just beside the one for the gondola one. she softly tugged luz's arm to make her look at her "can we get something warm to drink first?" amity asked.

luz followed amity's gaze from the shack, she shrugs "sure." she took out her wallet and handed amity some money "buy two, i'll get a cab for us." luz said as she placed her wallet back.

amity nods, she takes the money from luz's hands and they went over to the shacks. amity got in line in front of the, presumed, hot chocolate stand while luz took the other one.

it took a while till it was amity's turn to order. "two, please." amity said to the person in the shack, she watched them swiftly work for two cups and before amity knows it, they smoothly pushed it in front her with bits of marshmallows floating atop.

"10 dollars." amity slipped the money to the person and grabbed the two cups as she moved out of the line. she looked at the line for the gondola lift and she didn't luz in it anymore.

she was about to circle around to find her lover till she jumped as she felt something smack her ass. amity turns around to see a guy winking at her while cringely biting his lip, making his intent clear as he stares at amity.

while a woman, amity had to guess, is the girlfriend.

the man was about to call for amity till he held his tongue, looking at someone behind amity. she looks back in front to see luz towering over her, amity doesn't remember when luz had a growth spurt. maybe it's just the snow below them.

"did you get it?" luz asked, keeping her eyes on the man whom looked away now. still sparing a glance at amity before still noticing that luz is staring- no, glaring at him.

amity nods, she offered the extra cup to luz whom accepted it. "thanks baby." luz said, she pulled her mask down to give amity a soft kiss on the forehead.

"come on," luz draped her arm onto amity's shoulder, she gave the man one more glance before they stepped into the cab. as the doors automatically closed, both of them sat down and as the cab slowly move up towards the peak.

luz blew onto the hot chocolate before taking a small sip. "who was that, ames?" she asked. amity looked at luz while she was eating the marshmallows "i- i don't know." she replied.

"well, he seems like he does."

"i swear, i don't know him." amity persists, she's telling the truth but it looks like luz doesn't seem to buy that though she doesn't say anything and continued to drink her hot chocolate to the brim when they finally reached the top.

they both went out of the cab and peered down the steep, long descend. amity can see some people losing their balance and is sent tumbling down the slope till they reached the bottom.

"let's go!" luz's tone suddenly switched from condescending to playful which confuses amity, before she could get a say of it, luz is already skiing down with her laughing wildly.

amity finished her hot chocolate and tossed the cup to the nearest trash, she swallowed, feeling the hot liquid as it heats up her cold body. she took a deep breath and let herself fall down the slope.

she curled slowly as it seems to pick up some speed to catch up luz who's just cruising. as amity got beside of the noceda, she was surprised and a spark of competition ignited within luz as she picked up her pace, passing amity.

amity grins, she used her poles to gain more mobility and speed. as she's getting closer with luz, something suddenly hits amity's arm making her accidentally drop one of her poles.

amity mentally cursed, she looked over her shoulder to see whom did it or see if the pole is still visible within the snow but she couldn't see it.

as both of them finally got to the bottom, luz laughs with a big grin on her face. she pulled her goggles up as she watched amity stop in front of her not too long after.

"you good?" luz asked, noticing the worried expression on amity. "um.." amity tries to find the right words that she lost her pole without pissing luz off as that belongs to her.

luz immediately noticed it.

"hey, it's okay. it's just a pole, why don't we get something to eat hm?" luz shoved the whole thing aside and as she started to walk away.

amity pursed her lips, she looked back up to slope before begrudgingly following suit.

luz and amity are relaxing in the outside jacuzzi at the same place they ate at. there are other people too in other jacuzzis but luz picked the farthest one for privacy.

amity kept staring at luz who has her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the whole thing but one thing bothers her. this whole ordeal is expensive, she truly started to wonder where luz is getting the more for this because the money of her victims aren't enough to cover.

she wishes she could, at least, contribute to the fees but she whole bank account is blocked by her parents.

maybe, amity should stop worrying of the expenses and enjoy being spoiled by her lover.

_yeah, just enjoy this._

"um, excuse me." amity looked at the side to see two girls in their towels, luz cracked one eye open to look at them before opening her second one. "yes?" she asked.

"is it okay if we join you? every tub is completely full." one girl said. luz shrugs, she yawns as she said "sure." amity watched the two girls rather excitedly enter the tub with them and sat at the opposite side of them.

amity can see wanting looks from them they're giving luz who, on the other hand, looked unfazed and is slowly drooping. she ignored the feeling she's having as she felt luz lean her head against her shoulder, already passed out.

softly smiling, amity fixed luz's head on her shoulder then snapped her eyes at one of the women as they talked. "she's so cute. what's her name? i was gonna ask earlier but she fell asleep." the first woman asked.

"luz. what's yours?" amity asked. "oh, i'm heather and this is my friend jamie." heather introduced herself and the girl beside her whom gave amity a small wave.

"are you guys a thing or something?" jamie asked, amity nods and this confirmed something between the two friends. "hey, is it okay if we have a drink together? i feel like we can be great friends uh.." heather trails off as she doesn't know amity's name first.

"amity, and you can ask luz about that when she wakes up." the two friends nodded "so, how did you two met?"

when luz woke up, the two friends started bombarding luz with various questions that she barely has time to answer till she was forced to say yes about inviting heater and jamie to their room to have a drink.

as luz and amity got back to their room to get ready, amity noticed that luz has been quiet when she would usually comment deprived about the two women but she didn't.

instead, amity watched luz get changed into a more comfortable a sweater and pajama pants. amity didn't pay attention about it and got changed as well.

"i feel like i'm going to regret saying yes." luz finally spoke, amity giggles "well, you were sorta forced to." she said and sat down at the extra bed. luz have a simple hum of acknowledgement and that's it, no other words.

 _did i say something wrong?_ amity thought then both of them heard a knock on the door. luz was the first to stand up and open it, luz forced a smile on her lips to greet the girls even though she doesn't feel like it.

"please come in," luz said, she stepped aside for heather and jamie to step inside their room. "i hope this is enough. this all we could buy with jamie's money." heather said, she and her friend sat down at the floor with two dozen of canned beers in hand.

luz sat down as well, she motioned amity to come down and sit down with them. "that's more than enough actually, thanks." luz said, she pulled amity closer to her. making sure there's no space left between them.

"so luz, what do you do for a living?" heather asked, she handed everyone their own beers and luz popped it open while amity just hold it for a while.

"barista in a cafe." luz simply replied as she took the first sip of the beer. this seemed to delight heather "really? i feel like you get alot of girls because of the cafe au feel you give off." she said.

luz chuckles "i guess but," she looked at amity at the corner of her eye before looking at the two women "i already have someone." she said.

heather seemed to fangirl when she heard "i wish all of us could have what you guys have." amity awkwardly smiles, she finally popped her own can open and took a gulp as she wants to be knocked out to not these women's faces but at the same time don't want to as she doesn't know what they'll do to luz.

"amity, you haven't told anything about you." jamie said as she looked at the blight. "there's nothing to know about me." amity replied.

"uh oh, someone's a little ice queen." luz teased, amity shot her lover a glare which is only received with a toothy smile. "oh no." heather rode along with the tease which isn't endearing anymore.

amity took another sip as she knows this is gonna be a long night.

amity was right. she doesn't know what time it is and the girls and luz are still talking while amity is slowly slipping. she doesn't either how many cans she consumed.

she flinched as she felt luz's hand slip under her shirt and her cold hand slowly rub her back making her shudder. amity didn't say anything and continues to drunkly listen to whatever these bitches are saying.

"hey, it's getting late and amity is getting sleepy." luz said, her words getting slurry. "what? come on, the night's young and-"

"i said leave, didn't i? are you fucking deaf? me and my girlfriend are sick of listening to your whiney voice." luz snapped, she couldn't take it anymore as the more she listens, the more a migraine emerged.

heather scoffed "the fuck is wrong with you? fucking bitch." she mutters out the last part as she and jamie stood up, both of them glared at luz whom gave a mocking smile and waved at them goodbye when they left the room.

luz pushed amity off her which snapped amity awake, she looked up to see luz loosely walking over to the bed and plopped down face first.

amity slowly stood up from bed "luz.. did i do something wrong? you haven't talked to me much today." she said but luz remained motionless on bed.

"luz, please-" suddenly, luz sprung up from bed and glared at amity. "do you know why we went on this trip, huh? it's because you fucking poisoned skara and didn't think of bringing boscha down as well!! when we get home, she'll be at our door banging profusely and you'll drag me down as well! this'll ruin my image i worked _years_ to do all because of your idiotic decision!" she yelled making amity cower before her.

"you're as stupid as you were when you tried to poison me! you learned nothing and i fucking hate it!!" 

luz walked pass amity, she kicked the empty cans against the wall and hastily grabbed her coat before walking out of the room. leaving amity distraught with tears welling up but she bit her lip, she walked over to the bed as she lets out a muffled sobs onto the pillows.

luz is walking out of the snow, her foot digging deep. there are lamp posts lighting the way, the entire place is empty and only her is out.

she doesn't know why she walked out but she figured she should let out all of her anger out somewhere since hunter doesn't seem to be enough.

 _maybe i should find that stupid pole._ luz thought but she stopped when she saw a track that seemed to skid off the usual way and out of the railing.

luz walked over to it, peered her head down to see someone on the ground, their limbs seem to twist in abnormal ways with a clear crimson staining the pure white snow.

she slides down and knelt down in front of the person. "hey, hey. are you okay-" luz stops, when she carefully lifts the person's head off the snow. their face is bloody from the possible impact somewhere but they're still alive.

that's not the problem though. this man looks like belos uroso.

luz recoiled back, she tripped on the rock behind her and dropped to the ground. luz stared at the man before her, her whole body shaking but not from the cold.

"please... help me.." the man wheezed, he reached out his hand to luz whom just stared at him. she can't help him now as she's having a mental breakdown, voices started to make itself known in her head.

_"look at her, frail and weak. she's practically begging to be dead. why don't you help her?"_

luz heard belos' voice in her head as a memory appeared in front of her. she covered both of her eyes, gritting her teeth tightly as she doesn't want to hear him!

"why do you keep coming back?! everytime i'm doing better, when i've moved on! you never cease to remind me what you've made me!!"

_she's back in the basement, shakily holding a knife in between her arms as she stares at her weak mother laying on the floor._

luz slowly stood up from the ground, she grabbed the biggest rock she can find near her. her fingers scraping against it's rough surface.

_"go ahead, little one. put her out of her mercy, she would be proud of you for doing her a favor." belos said, whispering into her ear as he softly pushed luz to go forward. her breathing hitched as well with tears rolling down her cheeks._

luz stopped in front of the man below her, still wheezing out for help and doesn't know what she's about to do to him. she slowly rose the rock over her head, her eyes turned feral then-

_luz brought the knife down onto camila's back, a loud shrill escaped her lips. when she tries to get away from luz, she continued to stab her as she knows what will happen next when she didn't fulfil his wish. she just wants this to end as much as her mother._

luz repeatedly bashed the man's head with the rock, letting his blood splatter across her face the man didn't put up a fight. maybe she did give him mercy of just dying already.

_"well done, you know. good girls deserve a treat, so don't we-" luz screamed, she swiftly turned around and drove the knife into belos' throat. completely shoving the entire blade into him. belos lets out a disgusting sound before he fell to the ground, bathing himself in his own blood. he looked up at luz, crying as she's still trembling._

"you will die of a more painful death than mine."

luz gasped as she heard that from the man she assumed was death from the bashes she did. she softly kicked his face but no response is received.

luz gulps, she grabbed one of the man's fallen poles off the ground and quickly rushed out of the woods. she used the snow to wipe her bloody face as she heads back to the hotel.

as she got to the room, all of the lights were off. luz dropped the pole to the ground as well with her coat before quietly moving inside the covers with amity.

luz hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blight as silently sob.

amity heard luz come in but she didn't move, but when she heard the choked sobs behind her. she slowly turned around to see luz's tear filled face, her lips quivering as her teeth tried to bite down the sobs escaping her lips.

"h- he said.. i'm going to die a more painful death than he did.."


	17. Chapter 17

_"hello, brother." caspian turned around as he was making dinner for his family, he saw belos standing by the table staring at him. frowning, he turned his back at belos and continued cutting vegetables._

_"they're not here. you coming here is useless if you're looking for my wife and daughter." caspian said, "oh, i'm not here for them, caspian." belos said as he slowly made his way towards caspian without notice._

_"then what are you-" caspian stopped as he felt a plastic bag brought over his head and it was pressed on him hard, making it hard to breath._

_"i'm here to take care of them after you." belos said, his tone unchanging as he watched his brother thrash in front of him, trying to get the plastic off him but belos kept a tight grip._

_"belos..." caspian gasped, his hand touched his brother's cheek before his whole body became limp. belos lets the now dead caspian uroso fall to the ground beside him with the plastic fogged up from the attempts of trying to breath._

_belos stared at his brother emptily, then he heard the front door click open. he quickly snatched the plastic off caspian and stuffed it back in his pocket._

_"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"_

\---------

"the father's side has two brother, caspian and belos uroso. caspian has a record of beating a civilian who turns out to be a crime lord out in public and minor stealing. while his older brother has.. um.." toku trails off as he reads the records on each of luz's family members.

boscha looked up from the paper's she has and looked at toku who seems to be hesitating to read what his paper says out loud. "what is it?" she asked, toku looked at her before gulping and sat down in front of her.

"caspian uroso has little encounters with the police while belos uroso has almost been charged for life with no parole if it wasn't for his parents paying the fees. he's convicted with various accounts of rape, pedophilia activities even going further to sell child pornography, grand thief and domestic abuse." toku listed all of the atrocities this man has on the records of the police.

boscha grimaced as she listened to the accounts, she covered her mouth as she wonders why the station lets this past till he was found dead along with camilia noceda in the basement and luz crying her eyes out.

"there are also reports of him killing his own brother but.. it was dismissed as stroke. that's it." toku lets go of the paper, letting sway in the sir for a moment before dropping to the ground.

boscha hums, "what could've drove that man to do those.. things? it wasn't like his parents are ever abusive. so what?" toku asked, knowing that neither him and boscha has the answers.

"we don't know but," boscha grabbed the paper that has luz's information on it with some minor meetings in the station like her father. accidental house entry just to grab a baseball and squared a bully in the face.

"luz was left alone with that man. camila wasn't enough to protect her daughter from him which leads to the incident years ago."

\---------

_"hey, cutie." luz winked as she called amity for a facetime. amity giggles at the petname "shut it, you idiot. so, how's everything over there?" she asked._

_luz shrugs, she picked up the phone and used the school books as a standee. "it's been swell. did you hear that-"_

_"luz, why do you have bruises?" amity asked. luz stopped talking, she looked down at her legs as she's wearing normal shorts, revealing many patches of dark purple bruises._

_"um.." luz tries to think of an excuse as she doesn't want amity to be involved of what's happening on the other side. "training has hectic! and you know lil ol' me, always a dumdum." she said as she rubs the back of her neck._

_amity doesn't look convinced, those bruises doesn't look like from excessive training of baseball. she knows as she was a the captain before. it looks someone else inflicted it._

_"luz," amity said in her most serious tone. "who did this to you? you can tell me and we'll report this to the authorities." luz looks away, she grabbed her blanket to cover her legs._

_"it's fine, amity. it's just from my training and-" luz flinched at the sound of knocking on her door, amity saw dread written all over luz's face but before she could ask what's happening. luz beats her to it._

_"i gotta go, ames. i love you, be safe in your new school. bye." luz said in a hurry._

_"no, luz wait-"_

\---------

the morning was cold. colder than last night actually.

amity slowly opens her eyes to see luz sleeping soundly beside her with clear dried tear stains on her cheeks and some faint spots on the pillow.

amity vaguely remembers what luz told her as she was groggy at the time when luz came back to the room.

_"h- he said.. i was going to die a more painful death than him.."_

what does she mean by that? amity sat up from bed, she never tore her eyes off luz as she realised that she's sleeping in a feeble postion. curled up like a ball like a hurt pup.

then, she heard luz groan awake. luz opens her eyes, instantly meeting amity's worried golden hues. irritation immediately made itself known as luz hasn't forgotten why they're here for.

luz stood up from the bed, she heads for the bathroom as amity watched her rub her eyes and yawn before disappearing. amity grumbles, she gripped the bedsheets tightly before springing up and walked towards the bathroom to see luz brushing her teeth.

luz looked at amity a single glance at the corner of her eye before looking back at the mirror. "luz.. i'm sorry. i know what i did was.. stupid and i'm willing to do anything just for you to talk to me again." amity said, she's true on her words.

but luz didn't respond to that. she spat the froth down the drain and started slashing cold water in her face.

amity gulps, she lifts her shirt off her and lets it drop to the ground. she wore no bra as it's uncomfortable besides, she's in a room with luz.

luz sighs as she stopped washing her face, after wiping with a towel. she stopped when she saw amity half nude beside her, she seemed unfazed though.

"do you think sex can revert the stupid things you did? i'm not a nymphomaniac, amity." luz sneered, she pushed amity to the side as she goes out of the bathroom and started changing for a more warmer clothes.

"then what do you want me to do, luz?! i just want you to talk to me, please!" amity begs as she feels a rift between them getting wider and wider each passing minute as luz is giving her the cold shoulder.

luz huffs, she snatched her beanie off the ground and glared at amity. "turn yourself in." she said.

amity froze "what?"

"go back to the isles and confess that you're the one who poisoned skara and you'll probably do me a favor of saving my reputation." she walked passed amity, bumping her shoulder.

"luz-" amity tries to stop luz from leaving but she felt her hand get flicked off "hey, don't touch me!" luz retorted and she continued for the front door.

amity watched luz swing the door open and get violently slammed shut. she sat down at the bed, tears welling up in her eyes as she started to regret of doing this on her own.

she can't obviously make the right decisions without luz guiding her. amity needs luz beside and she can't right now because of the choice she made, she placed the both of them on hot water with the police.

she doesn't know what to do anymore. she needs luz.

as luz stormed off the room, she saw a crowd of people flocking over to the edge of usual place the skiing is held with the ambulance.

she slowly made her way over to it, slightly pushing people to let her through. luz saw someone getting pulled away by the medical team and her eyes widens as it's the same person she killed last night.

but.. they don't look like belos anymore. they're an entirely different person. 

luz returned her faced into neutral and walked out of the crowd, she doesn't have a particular destination in mind as she's clouded with anger towards amity.

she fucked them up. amity's birthday is not till november 21 and it's only november 10. they have alot of time to stay here before going back home. and when that happens, who know, boscha is a fine detective and it'll be hard to slip something like hasty poison under her nose.

luz clenched both of her fists tightly, she stuffed them in her pocket as she doesn't want to throw a fit in public. it's just, amity has been with luz for a long amount of time and saw how she works. why hasn't she learned from that?

god!

"bark!" luz abruptly stopped as she heard a squeak of a bark, she looked down to see a puppy. a shiba inu pup wagging it's tail as it stares at luz. it barked at her again and bent down like it's telling her to play with it.

a small crack of a smile made itself known on luz's lips, she knelt down and offered her mitten hand to the pup whom sniffed it before wagging it's tail again. luz softly patted the pup's head, it sat down and leaned against her pats.

"where's your owners.." luz looked down at the pup's collar with a silver plate with a name carved on it. "shiro." she read out loud. luz looked around the area to see if someone recognises the pup she's with but no one seemed to acknowledge them.

luz hums, she softly lifts the pupper up and cradled him on her arms. "let's find them, okay? you look like you escaped their grasp." she said as she pulled the red leash up and placed it near the pup.

while heading for a management, luz saw at the corner of her eye a familiar mint green hair exit the hotel. luz looked over to the direction of amity, she seems to be looking for her before heading towards the restaurant they ate.

but not before bumping someone, luz watched as the person amity bumped into offer their hand for amity to pull herself up. instead of amity moving on and saying sorry, she stuck around and talked with them before the person offered to go in the restaurant.

twitching, luz didn't let her anger and jealous out on shiro who's oblivious of what the person is holding him is going through. she's not a monster.

luz followed the mystery person leading amity, she stopped by the window as both of them got inside. she watched the person get a table for the two of them and amity hesitantly sitting down in front of the person.

"shiro!" luz snapped out of her daze and turned around to see a little girl rush towards her. shiro was ecstatic when he saw his saw, her lets out a bark and tried to get out luz's hold.

luz slowly dropped shiro to the ground and watched him run towards his owner then he tackled her to the ground and bombarded her with kisses.

"oh thank goodness. thank you so much for bringing our puppy back, i'm sorry for the trouble." a woman said as she thanked luz. luz smiled, she waved it off "it's okay. the pup was pretty behaved." she said.

"m- may i offer you breakfast? just to pay-"

luz shook her head "no need, ma'am. me bringing back a family member is enough. have a good day." she bowed slightly and walked past them, heading back to the hotel.

she doesn't know who that person is with amity but she isn't going to storm in there and demand answers.

\---------

_the smell of beef stew filled their nostrils as luz and camila entered the house. they just got back from the grand finals of luz's game and she gave the banshees another win._

_camila was going to cooking luz her favorite to celebrate her daughter's win but someone's already cooking._

_the mother and daughter went over to the kitchen to see belos standing in front of the stove, slowly stirring the food on the pot._

_"what's this?" camila asked, luz looked at the table that had three plates along with the utensils already set then at belos whom turned around and smiled at the two of them._

_"i'm not a great cook but i figured i repay you sometimes." belos said, he turned off the stove and grabbed a pair of mittens to carry the pot towards the table._

_"i made beef stew, simple i know but i hope it's good for the master chef." belos tried to flatter camila that only leaves her unfazed as she sat down. luz is still standing, feeling uncertain when belos does something 'nice' it always ends up with something bad._

_"luz, aren't you going to sit down?" belos asked, luz looked up at him then at camila who's also unsure about this but they both know what will happen if they don't comply._

_luz took the opposite chair, facing her mother as belos sat between them. they all quietly scooped a bowl of belos' stew, luz grabbed her spoon and looked down at the various vegetables along with the big chunks of beef._

_luz saw her mother take a sip of the stew and slowly nods, meaning it's edible. she scooped a spoonful and ate it. as they're eating, belos is asking about the game which luz plainly answered then a thud is heard._

_camila passed out on the table._

_"well, that took effect pretty quick." belos said, he dropped his spoon on the bowl and placed something on the table. now that luz thinks about, she didn't see belos take a spoonful and when she looked at the thing belos pulled out. her eyes widens._

rat poison.

_luz felt sick, she threw up the things she ate today onto the table which angered belos. a slap was received from luz making her fall off the table, luz trembles as the poison is taking affect on her. she started to feel woozy._

_"disgusting of you to throw up in the table while there's still food." belos glared at luz. luz tried to stand up and run but she was pulled up by the hair and was slammed onto the wall._

_luz groans, she tries to pull herself off belos' hold but she felt something hard rub itself behind her. her eyes widens with tears threatening to fall._

_"are you gonna be a good girl for me?"_

\---------

amity walked inside the room, just got back from her search for luz and she couldn't find her. as she got to the bedroom, she was surprised to see luz silently sitting in bed. staring at nothing.

amity looked at the tv to see if she's watching someone but it's not on.

"luz-"

"who was that?" luz spoke, still not looking at amity. "who was what?" amity asked, then luz cracked her neck, lightly chuckles and finally looked at the blight.

"who were you on a date with hm? you had the fucking guts to do that shit in front of me huh amity." luz stood up, she slowly approached amity whom backed up as well.

"who- wait, you mean emma? i accidentally bumped into her and she offered me breakfast, t- that's it!" amity yelped as she was slammed against the door, she shivered when luz started planting kisses on her neck.

"don't you get, blight? you only belong to me, no one else." luz whispers, her hand started to roughly take off amity's top and dropped it to the ground as she carries amity towards bed, tossing her.

amity stared at luz's gaze, her pupils thinned as she crawled towards amity. the blight is backed against the headboard, she felt a sense of fear towards luz then she was pulled closer to her.

amity tried to roll off the bed but luz pinned both of her wrists over her head. "luz, please stop." amity said, her voice turning breathy as she feels luz's cold hands travel her pale exposed top.

she arched her back as luz gripped one if her breasts but it hurts. "ow.. luz st-"

"isn't this what you wanted earlier? you offered yourself to me as if it'll amend the stupid things you did. i'm simply giving what you want." luz said, she sank her teeth onto amity's neck and it hurts as she thinks luz is going to tear her skin off.

"ah!! LUZ STOP IT!!!" amity aggressively pushed luz off her, letting her fall off the bed. amity scurried towards the other end of the bed, covering herself as she softly rub the part where luz bit her.

luz slowly rose from the floor and looked at amity who's clearly afraid of her. then, she remembered something.

_"please stop!!" luz tries to push belos off her but he didn't listen to her as he kept thrusting. her lower half feeling numb at every motion._

_"oh shut up and enjoy it." belos said then he shoved a handful of ecstasy pills inside luz's mouth as if that'll make the experience more 'enjoyable'. tears welling up in her eyed as it's hard to swallow without water and the taste is horrid._

luz immediately realised her mistake, she stood up and tries to get close to amity but she only backed up till she also fell from the bed but she quickly stood up to back away from luz.

"amity, i'm sorry i didn't know what i was thinking and.." luz trails off as amity doesn't seem to be listening at all. tears started unconsciously rolling down amity's cheeks and fall to the ground.

now, she's the one who fucked up.

"l- leave me.. a- alone!!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is as hard to write like amity's backstory.
> 
> also, if my diagnosis and effects are wrong. im sorry.

_"NO LET ME GO!!!" luz pushed herself off belos' hold, making her fall onto the floor as well with her phone. luz tries to reach it but belos stomped on her hand._

_wincing, luz still tries to reach for her phone with her other hand to cry for help to someone. just anyone she can contact. as she managed to grasp it, the first person she saw was amity._

_"you will do as i say, luz! i am the head of this house!!" belos roared, he grabbed both of luz's legs, pulling her into the basement. luz grunts, she tries to press the button to call but she kept missing._

_then, many messages started popping up from amity. luz couldn't read most of them as belos stomped on it, breaking it's screen. luz's eyes widens as she watches her only chance of getting away get smashed in front of her._

the last messages she saw from amity are _'you're such a useless girlfriend!!!'_ and 'so fucking inconsiderate that you left me on read asshole!!!'

_suddenly, luz felt numb._

\---------

boscha went to the first place anyone would suspect micheal weston would go to. the bar.

now, the isles has many bars, pubs and taverns like london. so this'll take her whole night just to find the right bar micheal weston was spotted with someone.

toku is busy with his own self mission. reports are surfacing around about the sudden disappearance of hunter viglianco, of course this isn't out in public yet but boscha and toku managed to grab some information and place an investigation of their own.

boscha fixed her cap as she went out of her car. she looked at the first bar in front of her, she took a deep breath and went inside. the sound of a bell rang as she swung the door open and a small wave of greetings from the waiters, waitresses are heard.

the strong smell of alcohol filled her nose, she ignored it and went towards the counter. as she sat down, the man behind the counter asked for her order "just a small one." boscha said, she pulled out her wallet and looked at the people sitting on either sides in the corner of her eye.

"here you go." the man placed an iced bucket filled with three to four beer bottles along with a can opener. boscha said her thanks and popped her first bottle one.

"hey," boscha called the man's attention as he was wiping the glasses. he hummed in acknowledgement "do you know anyone by the name micheal weston?" she asked.

the man turned around to placed the clean glass on top of the cabinet display and swung the towel over his shoulder. as he looked back at boscha, he looked at directly in the eye.

"weston? yeah, he's a regular here. had a chat with him every once in a while bout his house which is only a few miles off here, some cute girls. you name it but he is not my friend. too old." he rolled his eyes when he said the last part.

boscha slowly nods, "what's your name?" she asked. "jax."

"do you know where weston went the night before he disappeared?" jax rose a brow, "what are you, the cops?" boscha flashed a sarcastic smile. "what if i am?"

jax groans, he backed away and held up both of his hands. "you're not going to search my bar, are you?" he asked. boschs took a sip of her beer as she kept her eyes on jax before chuckling. "not unless you start talking about weston. jaxon molik."

jax gulps as he heard his full name from boscha even though he only told her his nickname. he takes a deep breath before sighing "i don't know where he was headed but i did see him with a girl. long hair, brown complexion and seemed to be dressed for the occasion which grabbed weston's attention." he said, his voice lower only for boscha to hear.

"any names?" jax shook his head. "i gotta honest, that girl seems to have no taste as weston just showed her 'psyche' thing bullshit. it's shame that a beauty like her would go out with a 50 year old man." jax said in such dismay, boscha doesn't care about that but that small description would fit anyone in the isles. including luz.

boscha took another sip of her beer, she looked to see many vintage bottles of various booze and a small, barely noticeable round cctv cam caught her eye in the far corner which is looking directly at the counter.

she slammed her bottle down and looked at jax. "show me where the surveillance footage is."

\---------

tonight's cold. she didn't bother on wearing warm clothes out in the terrace as she emptily stare into the snowy field with the snow covered trees that stretches far beyond the eye can see.

holding a lit cigar in one hand while her other just hanging loose over the glass railing that is fogged up by frost.

luz felt empty. she tried apologising several times to amity instead, she stormed off the room with her coat in tow. leaving luz to contemplate, ponder on how stupid she is.

impulse took over her. jealousy perhaps?

luz hissed softly, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed deeply. luz placed her cigar on her lips and puffed out a cloud of smoke, it's more visible tonight. luz watched it go up into the sky before dispersing.

they both promised that they'll be better for each other, no matter how messed up they are. but.. luz isn't doing that, she's reverting back to how she's was treating amity the first time in 7 years they've met.

she kept seeing, remembering belos like she always does whenever she's doing good in life. it's almost like he wants to remind her what she is now. a killer. a monster like hi-

"no." luz said, she crunched her stick without using the ashtray. luz ignored the burning feeling within her knuckles, she dropped the extinguished cigar to the floor with her palm have a dark spot.

"i'm better." she said to particularly no one. "i'm better than you, than him! you know that!!" she yelled, she stood up and placed the heels of her hands onto her eyes as she growled, holding the tears in.

"why can't you just leave me alone?!" luz yelled, lashing out at no one. she looked down at the ground to see someone standing still looking at up. luz shakes her head and she plopped back down to the chair as she silently sobs, cold tears roll down her cheeks.

"i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry. i'll behave, i'm a good girl, i'll follow you just don't leave me.. please please please.." luz mutters to herself.

without notice, amity returned to the room from her walk. she just wanted some space and time alone to think, she doesn't knoe what's happening inside luz's head. despite how long they've been together now, luz is still unpredictable.

when she started hearing luz screaming from the hotel, she immediately raced back and saw luz having a breakdown.

she wants to go and hug luz but she remembers what happened earlier. amity pursed her lips, she slowly went over to the bed to sleep but she couldn't just yet as she kept hearing luz's sobs from outside.

amity grabbed one of the bed's blanket along with a pillow, she peered her head over to the terrace to see that luz is curled up to the seat, clearly shivering.

the blight carefully opened the sliding door, she noticed clear tear stains on luz's cheeks as she passed out from excessive crying. she threw the blanket over luz, she got behind her and softly placed the pillow on luz's head.

luz softly groans from the motion, she leans more onto the pillow as she got a little comfortable. amity backed off from her, it's rare to see luz in a vulnerable state as it was never happens often.

amity turns around, she heads back inside the room and quietly closed the sliding door. she looked over her shoulder, gazing at luz one last time before heading for bed.

\---------

"over here." jax was the first to enter a small stockroom. boscha closed the door behind her, the room was lit with a small humming florescent light that slowly dangles from the ceiling.

boscha followed jax towards a lit monitor, jax is rewinding the footage from the time micheal weston was last seen in the bar. she leans down as the rewind stopped.

"zoom in on him." she said which jax followed. the footage reveals of micheal talking to someone, a girl but has her back facing the camera.

"speed it up a little." jax did what he was told and placed the feed in 2x speed. after a few seconds, boscha saw a glimpse. "wait, stop. rewind slowly."

after the slow rewind, boscha finally found it. it was luz noceda looking into the camera before turning away again. that's all the evidence she needs.

boscha took out a flash drive, jax looked over his shoulder as he noticed the drive. "what're you-"

"transfer this footage to this drive." boscha cuts him off as she offered the flash drive to him. jax looked hesitant "i won't get involved with whatever shit you're in, right?" he asked.

boscha nods and persists on giving the drive to jax "yes, i'm in a deep heat with the other police. now hurry up." jax sighs, he grabbed the flash drive, placed it in the monitor as he transfers the specific footage that has micheal and luz in it before handing it to back to boscha.

boscha snatched the drive from the barista's hand and stuffed it in her pocket. she pulled out a hundred and placed it near jax "thanks." she said before walking out.

before jax could say anything, boscha was already out of the stockroom. he looked down at the one hundred bill, he slipped it off the table and stuffed it in his pocket. "at least she paid."

as boscha is out of the bar, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. she took it out and answered "i got it." she said as toku is on the other line.

 _"that's great but it's not so great on my end."_ toku replied. "why?" boscha asked, she entered her car and started it up, planning to head back to toku's house.

_"i'll tell you when i get home. i'm on my way."_

"alright. i'm on my way as well. bye." boscha ended the call, she patted her pocket to feel the hard exterior of the drive tracing itself in her pocket. she pulled her car off parking and started driving.

after boscha and toku got back to the house, toku reported what he got from going to the vigliancos. "kali viglianco doesn't seem to be too fond of her son so i didn't get much information except profanities." toku said, boscha is listened to every bit of the man is saying while inputting in the flash drive.

"any other family members?" boscha asked but toku shook his head "no. the only family members that really knew him is miss kali's parents whom died years ago. the one whom filed the missing report was kali's brother, kio and well. he doesn't know much about his nephew." toku said as he sighed and dropped to the ground, exhausted from going house to house.

"the viglianco's case is filled with dead ends as hunter isn't known much. even in his family, it's.. kinda sad."

boscha hums, she leans onto the couch as she rubs her chin. "did you, by any chance, drive by luz's house?" she looked at toku who's retracing his steps before coming home till answering;

"yes but i didn't see their car nor any open lights."

"that fucker must be on a vacation. thinking she got away." boscha sneered. toku peered his head to his laptop to see the zoomed in picture. "it's ms. noceda." he said, he looks at boscha whom nods.

"i got from the bar's cctv. that's the last time weston was seen and it's with luz. sadly, there's no cams outside to confirm if they used luz's car to go.. somewhere." boscha said. toku seemed to be delighted though.

"this is enough evidence though!"

"yeah. we just have to confirm that with the other cases."

\---------

luz squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt the rays of the sun hit her, especially her eyes. she slowly opens her eyes, she noticed the white blanket covering her and the soft pillow behind her.

luz grabbed the pillow then looked at the closed sliding door. she leans forward to see a bump in bed, thinking that amity was back for awhile.

she stood up from the chair, she rolled up the blanket to her arms which is covered of snow. luz shook her head and saw snow also built up on her as well, then she walked inside.

luz stopped for a moment, she saw amity tucked under the covers while soundly sleeping. she quietly closed the sliding door, placed the blanket and pillow on the other empty bed before heading for the bathroom.

as she splashes the water on her face, luz looked up at the mirror. seeing herself. luz didn't notice the eye bags are coming back, she sighed before finishing up.

when luz walked out of the bathroom, she jumped as she saw amity sitting up the bed. still in a daze. she opened her mouth, trying to say something or at least a 'good morning' but nothing came out.

luz gulps, she points at her coat that is sitting on the chair before heading to grab it. "i'll.." luz talks but trails off as she feels that amity isn't going to listen and give her the cold shoulder like she did.

"yeah. feel free to get breakfast." she said as she swung her coat on and pulled out her wallet. before she could toss it close to amity, "whoa!" luz yelped as she suddenly lost her balance and fell to the floor.

softly groaning, luz slowly opens her eyes to see amity hugging her tightly on top of her. "a.. ames?" luz whispered, she saw the bite she did yesterday. it turned sickly purple with her teeth marks still visible.

it made her cringed at what she did.

"where are you going?" amity asked, luz looked away "somewhere. you need space and i get it." she said.

"stay."

"but, have you forgotten what i did to you? it.. it bruised." luz raised her hand, wanting to touch it but she held herself and dropped her hand.

"just stay."

"amity.." then, amity rose her head to look at luz. "i haven't.. forgiven you but you seem like you need someone next to you." she said, she softly pecked luz's forehead before standing up.

luz looked up at the blight, she remembers the day amity came clean of what happened to her years ago and luz hasn't told her anything about her past. she's seen glimpses and clues but.. not the whole picture.

"amity." luz slowly stood up from the floor _it's only fair to come clean if.. we're still wanting to be better._

"i have something to tell you."

\---------

_"there. comfortable?" belos knelt down in front of camila as he finished placing the chains on her. all of them are naked as belos thinks clothes are no longer need in this basement._

_belos tilts his head as he stares at camila who's glaring at him "when i get out of here, i'll-" she tries to threaten the man but belos cuts her off by laughing._

_"you'll what? both of you are chained and aren't going anywhere. we'll be together forever as a family, right sweetheart?" belos cupped camila's chin whom roughly pulled herself away from the man's hold._

_belos gave camila an empty stare before giving her a hard slap making her slam to the floor. "for years i have been dreaming, fantasying of you being mine ever since i saw you back in highschool. i thought you were decent and will choose me for prom but it was caspian!! fucking aaron caspian uroso and not me!?"_

_"it's because caspian was a more decent human being than you'll ever be!!" camila retorted back which was received a hard kick on her stomach. "stop it!!" luz yelled from the other side of the basement which caught belos' attention._

_"well, the only good thing that sprung from this is you and caspian making a beautiful girl." belos walked away from camila and heads over to luz who's backing up from him but her back already met the wall._

_"b- back off!!" luz started throwing her hands at belos but it was easily caught, she was pulled away from her hiding spot and was slammed onto the floor with belos between her legs._

_tears started welling up in her eyes "please! uncle, don't do this!!" luz begged, she tries to slip away from belos but his both of his hands gripped her hips in place._

_"i love it when you call me that." belos leans down to whisper in luz's ear which made her super uncomfortable. "you really look like your mother, so beautiful, so perfect under me." belos said, luz cries harder as she felt his grimy hands caress her cheek. it's not comforting like before. then again, when was it?_

_"but there's always a hint of caspian i see in you. the look in your eyes, the way you act is no lady should do. only a rebel would. i'll chance that." luz gasped as she felt something hard touch her lower region, she tries to desperately to pull away from him but his hold on her waist only tightens._

_then, a searing pain engulfed luz's half making her scream bloody agony. camila is shouting for belos to stop as she can't bear to see her daughter get defiled like this. she just can't._

_camila is begging. bargaining. pleading for him to stop but that only fell into deaf ears as belos was lost in bliss which made him thrust hard which made luz lost conscious as the pain was too much to bear._

it was her first time.

_when luz woke up, the only thing she felt was absolute pain. she tries to move but everything hurts, not even a flick of a finger she can do._

_she felt used, which she was. broken. violated. desecrated. her vision is incredibly hazy like she's hungover, the voices are muffled and couldn't figure out who was talking or calling her._

_luz doesn't know what was happened fill she tasted something sour in her tongue, she instinctively spat it out and coughed slightly. she looked at the thing she spat, it looked like a kiddie vitamin tablets since it's pretty colorful and the vitamins she took when she was kid doesn't taste like that._

_"hey! i fucking brought this for you and you have the guts to fucking spit it out?!" a hard slap made luz forcibly look to the sky which snapped her back to reality and remember why she's here along with the pain below._

_"what the hell are you feeding my daughter you fucking asshole?!" camila yelled. belos looked at her with a disinterested gaze "ecstasy, what else? i read that she'll take me more after she took a handful. now, take it you stupid bitch."_

_belos shoved a handful of colorful tablets inside luz's mouth, almost choking her in the process till he slowly smoothed luz's throat making her it easier to swallow._

_luz shivered at the horrid taste of the tablets. then, she started to feel woozy like she's drunk once again as her vision blurred._

_the last thing she was being pushed down to the floor once again._

_luz doesn't know how long she and camila have been staying here in the basement. she's starving, her body is skinny than before as well with camila._

_the only thing they're eating is scraps and leftovers of belos. in the end of the day, that isn't enough._

_luz has been wishing death on herself, she also begged belos to get this over with and kill her and her mother as they're tired. they just want to rest, eternal if needed._

_but of course. belos doesn't agree with those suicidal thoughts and just gave luz a punishment. he used his thorned belt to whip luz's back, he made so much that her back is covered of deep scars and blood._

_luz thought today would be the same like the others, belos relieving himself on luz and beat her up if she disobeyed and force camila to watch belos further break her daughter as if she isn't already broken._

_today's different. as belos got down to the basement, he suddenly removed the chains off luz's wrist and ankles. then offered a knife at her._

_"i want you to do something for me. if you're a good girl, you'll do as i say."_

\---------

amity listened to luz's story, the things she went through. she can feel uncontrollable anger rising in her as she wants to kill the man but he's already deep in the dirt.

amity noticed the shaking on luz's hands as she stopped for a moment to take a breather. the blight placed her hand atop of luz's, softly rubbing it as an attempt to soothe her.

luz took a deep breath in before continuing. "after the police found us in the basement, i don't know how long it was but i remember i was sent to the hospital because of how malnourished i am and isn't responding to the questions the cops are asking." luz said.

"after i was discharged.. i was sent u- under eda's care an- and helped me get better." luz gulps as she started stuttering.

"i didn't tell anyone about this but i got diagnosed of stage 2 hypertermia. um.. it means my normal body temperature is heightened and t- t- t- things aren't.. working normally anymore." luz stutters midway and her breathing seemed to have turned ragged.

amity doesn't know this kind of diagnosis though.

"what are?" she asked. luz gulps, she grabbed amity's hand and placed it in her throat. amity's eyes widens as the first thing she noticed was the sudden rise of luz's temperature, she didn't feel this earlier but luz didn't removed amity's hand on her neck just yet.

"c- c- c- can you fe- feel my pulse?" luz asked, amity slightly pressed her fingers onto luz's neck and only felt slow thumps on her skin. how did she not notice this before?

"i'm dying, amity. slo- slo- slowly and i d-don't like it. i don't l- like to be killed softly.."

amity slowly removed her hand from luz's neck, she sees luz's eyes turn glossy as tears started to brim in the corners. luz opens her mouth, wanting to say something but it only came out as a crack.

"how long?" amity asked. luz shakes her head "i d- don't know but," she slowly nods as she pursed her lips "i fe- feel it.." she tapped her chest "i feel it getting closer."

amity lets her tears roll down her face, she gripped luz's hands tightly and pressed her on her forehead. "why.. why did you tell me this now.." she asked.

"i- i- it's irrelevant." luz softly chuckles "you don't n- ne- need to know that shit.."

"but i'm your girlfriend! you lover! i care about you!!"

luz smiles, she softly caressed amity's cheek as a single tear escaped her eyes and dropped down to the floor. "i- i'm- i'm glad you do.. but i didn't br- bring us here to- to mourn. let's make your 22th birthday wo- worth it."


	19. Chapter 19

despite knowing the sickness her lover has, amity still manages to make the last days of staying in the mountain of snow enjoyable thanks to luz till her birthday.

driving home, luz and amity stopped at the supermarket for a minute to get the needed things to make a birthday. "you get the cake you want, i'll take of the rest." luz said as she softly nudged amity towards a bakery.

amity looked at luz "are you sure? you don't-" luz shook her head "this is your cake. you gotta make your own decision sometimes." she winked, she lightly placed a small peck on amity's forehead before walking away. leaving amity alone.

amity grumbles, she looked at the bakery and walked inside. the scent of fresh baked bread getting out the oven filled her nose, the smell of chocolate wafted the air along with various frosting displaying colors filled her eyes.

a particular cake caught amity's eyes, she walked over to it and pressed her hands onto the glass as she imagined devouring the luscious cake. it's a strawberry one.

amity looked over her shoulder to see if luz was there but saw no one. she didn't leave her any money for her to buy it herself. 

"amity?" amity turns around to see emma much to her surprise "oh... hi emma." amity gave the woman a small wave and smile. "wow, we kept stumbling into each other. first up in the genu and now here," emma said as she softly laughs, amity slowly followed along.

"what a small world." 

"hey, ames. did you.. who's this?" amity snapped her head to the side to see luz with groceries and some clothing placed on her shoulder. luz stopped beside amity and stared at emma, she doesn't seem to recognise her.

"you're... luz, right? we met in the mall awhile back." luz still looks confused, she furrowed her brows as she blinks, trying to remember this girl in front of her.

"it's emma, luz. don't you remember?" amity said, she watched luz try to process everything till her face lightened up and snapped her fingers "oh! right, emma. nice to see you again." she said.

emma chuckles "geez, you forgot me already?" luz shrugs "ah, well, if you have too much going on. it's hard to keep track." she said, her hand slowly snaking itself to loop around amity's waist, killing the space between.

"well, i'll take my leave. have a good evening you too." emma waved the couple goodbye as she walked out of the bakery till she disappeared somewhere.

"hey, are you okay? you looked out of it earlier." amity moved in front of luz, she grabbed both of her hands, giving it a firm squeeze as she's worried. she doesn't know the symptoms luz has, especially know it's in stage 2.

luz smiles, she lifts both of amity's hands and softly kisses it. "i'm fine, ames. i just.. forgot she existed, okay? no need to be worry wart." she reassures then looks at the displayed cakes beside them.

"have you already picked one?"

luz wore the suit she wore in prom, except the tutu. she placed foods they bought on the table with the strawberry cake as the main star.

she started sticking in the candles till she remembered to make a momento of this. "babe!" luz called.

"yeah?" amity replied from the bedroom, still getting ready. "can you get the camera? it's in the closet somewhere." luz said, she clapped her hands clean as she's done preparing the things on the table.

luz stepped back a little and peered her head out in the hallway, waiting for amity to come out. when she did, luz almost tripped over herself as she watches amity head for the kitchen.

rocking the green suit luz bought for her. the green tail coat has a connecting golden chain in the middle with the collar having a lighter tone as well the single stripe on either side of her pants.

luz whistles as it looks amazing on amity. the blight's cheeks grew red at the gesture, "isn't this.. a little too much?" she asked as she got in front of luz and handed her a small polaroid camera.

luz chuckles "not if it's you." she pecked amity's lips whom softly smiles. "come on, let's make a memory!" luz backed away from amity and placed the camera in front of her.

"give me a big smile!" amity rolls her eyes, she flashed the biggest smile she has and waits till a bright light almost blinded her appeared and quick disappeared.

luz turned the polaroid around to grab the picture out of it's mouth. she waved it around before placing it in the table, she ushered amity to come closer to her which the blight obliged.

she draped her arm around amity's shoulder and pulled her close, she placed a kiss on amity's head. she held luz's arm on her as they both looked up at the raised camera.

after a few seconds and a flash, luz didn't removed her arm off amity as she grabbed the picture. as their faces appeared, luz grins "look at us." she leaned her head onto amity as both of them looked at the picture.

the picture's captured them wearing small smiles, grins and the flash from the camera blocked out the outside light making it look like they're posing for a police photograph.

"we're like bonnie and clyde." amity giggles at that. she turned her head to look at luz whom did the same, "i love you." amity said, luz's grin grew wider as she heard that.

"i love you too." then, they leaned in for a kiss. amity can feel a sudden rise of heat from luz as they continue till pulling away. she instantly noticed luz's red nose, she bursts out of laughing which confused luz.

"what's wrong?" luz asked, lost in the dark. amity grabbed the camera out of her lover's hand and pulled herself off to quickly take a picture which luz wasn't ready for.

"the hell?!"

amity waved the picture as she tries to contain her laugh "i'm sorry. you just look like rudolf." she said. luz rose a brow, she tapped her nose, feeling it's heat greater than the rest of her skin but she didn't dare to point out for amity that this isn't normal.

luz laughed along with her lover, she lunged at amity, grabbing her waist making her yelp which immediately turned to excessive laughter as luz started tickling her sides.

luz looks up and smirks to see amity trying to get away from her tickling "it's not fair that i'm the only one with red nose!" luz said, she flicked her finger at the cake's frosting and wiped it on amity's nose making her twitch at the foreign feeling on her nose.

luz snickers, she snatched back the camera and snapped a picture of amity pouting with a strawberry frosting on her nose. "that's a keeper." she winked then she placed it all down on the table as she slowly bent forward in front to amity.

"let's make a wish, birthday girl." luz said, she kissed amity's frosted nose before pulling out a lighter to lit the candles. she grabbed the cake and placed it in front of amity, giving her a small as she watches amity think of her wish before blowing the candles.

"so, what did you wish for?" luz asked, eagerly. amity scoffs "if i said it, it wouldn't come true." luz whines, she placed the cake down and started begging "come on, ames. you don't actually still believe in the tradition, are you?"

"yes, i still do and i'm not going to say it." amity looks away as she crosses her arms. luz shrugs "fine," she gulps as she felt her breathing suddenly slowed down but she didn't make that evident.

luz grabbed the bottle of wine along with two glasses, she handed one for amity as she pops the cork off. "a toast for your oncoming birthdays and may you grow more lovely than before." luz said as she filled both glasses. 

"happy birthday to you, amity." luz raised her glass and both of their glasses clinked as amity smiles at the small sentiment her lover did before taking the first gulp.

luz almost choked as she forced the wine down in her throat, of course, amity didn't notice yet. when amity done, her smile dropped as she saw how red luz's face became from their first intake.

"shi- luz what is happening?!" amity said, she placed her hand onto luz's neck and her temperature is overwhelmingly hot. luz giggles rather drunkly, she leaned down against amity's shoulder as her hold on the glass unconsciously get tighter and tighter.

"what're you talking about? i'm perfectly fine, see? i'm rudolf the red nose reindeer dundundundun.. i forgot the lyrics, do you know the song, ames baby?" luz is talking in a complete slur as her eyes grew heavy as if she wants to sleep.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck.. what i gonna do.." amity mutters to herself as she doesn't know what or how to treat these kinds of episodes of luz as this is entirely new.

"hypertermia is the opposite of hypotermia right? so.. you need ice packs, something to cool you down right? luz?" amity pulled luz off her to see her lover's face is still red but her eyes are closed now, dozed off.

"luz? luz! hey, don't close your eyes on me, please!!" amity started shaking luz whom moved like a ragdoll. then the sound of glass breaking is heard, she yelped and looked down to see luz's glass completely broke from the force and her hand is bleeding from the shards.

"shit shit!" amity heads for the bedroom, lightly placed luz down on the bed, she hurriedly opened the freezer to take out what's cold to place on luz. as she's done, amity stepped back as she placed many frozen products on luz to lower her heat.

"e- elevated feet.. right." amity grabbed an extra pillow and placed it down below of luz's feet. she took off her shoes along with the socks, amity also took off luz's blazer and opened some buttons to let her breath.

amity turned on the ceiling fan to the highest setting and watched as luz remained motionless on bed with the products slowly defrosting from her high temperature.

then, she heads for the bathroom to treat luz's bleeding hand but when she opens the mirror cabinet for the bandages. they've ran out. "why now?!" amity exclaimed, she rushed back to the bedroom and grabbed a small towel from the drawer for amity to wrap it around luz's hand.

"i.. i'll be back. i'll buy some bandages and quickly come back. please, wake up when i come back." amity said, she softly placed a kiss on luz's forehead. she grabbed some money from luz's wallet before rushing out of the house. taking the bike with her as she heads for the nearest pharmacy for bandages.

"thank you." as amity got the bandages, she immediately got on the bike and started pedalling back to the house.

while kicking, she saw a car slow down and match the speed she's in. amity frowns as she isn't in the mood for bullshits!

"hey, amity! need a lift?" amity looked at the now rolled down window, she bent down to see emma inside. "o- oh! hi, emma and um, no thank you. my house is only a few feet away anyways." amity said, but before she saw continue pedalling emma persists.

"no no, i insist. you look like you're in a hurry." emma said as she looked up and down at amity's messy look. amity pursed her lips as she weigh out her options, riding a car can save her alot of time getting home and someone is kind enough to offer that.

fuck it.

"that's much appreciated. thank you but where-"

"just place it in the back, it's fine." emma said as she points at the backseat and a click is heard, unlocking the doors. amity got off the bike, she swung the backdoor open and carefully placed the bike inside before slamming it shut.

amity got inside the front passenger seat and emma locked the door once again before she started driving. amity placed the small plastic bag on her lap with two rolls of bandages inside, her hands visibly trembling as she's worried if luz will open her eyes or not.

"wild night?" emma tried to strike up a conversation, snapping amity out of her worrying head space. "huh? oh.. yeah, very." amity replied.

"what's up with the bag?"

"uhm.. bandages?" amity said, she can't think of any excuses. "did someone jump off the roof or something?" emma softly snickers, amity tugged a small smile "yeah.. you could say that.."

amity looked out of the window and they almost passed the house "you can stop here." she said, emma halted the car and unlocked the doors for amity to immediately come out.

"thank you for the ride emma, good night!" amity hurried took out the bike as she doesn't want to make emma wait longer. when the bike is out, amity waved the girl goodbye but before she could head for the gate.

"wait, amity!" amity turned around to see emma out of the car and is jogging towards her, she placed something inside amity's small coat pocket before waving her goodbye while heading back for her car.

"bye amity, i hope we see each other again!" emma said then she drove off, amity watched the car disappear into the night before she snapped herself back to reality as she has an objective to do.

amity got inside the house as she just placed the bike to the corner, she walked inside the bedroom and frowned as she didn't see luz on the bed anymore with the frozen products making a puddle.

"luz? luz, i'm back with the bandages!" amity calls for her lover, she's relived that luz is still moving but where is she, is the question. 

amity looked into the kitchen, nothing. the living room, nope. so, amity trotted upstairs and saw a door widely agar. the room doesn't have any light on but the luminescence from the faint lamp posts outside is enough.

the blight went inside and saw luz standing in front of the open sliding door, her posture wobbly and the towel, which is now filled with blood, is still wrapped on her hand.

"luz? how are you feeling?" amity asked as she walked up to luz, she lightly placed her hand onto luz's shoulder to turn her round but luz did it herself.

a smile is seen on her face before saying; "let's eat the cake."

\---------

a new day came.

luz felt a little better but amity adviced her to lay back for a while or for the whole day just to make sure.

both luz and amity are on the living room couch, luz lying down while amity is sitting up. they both stared at the tv continuously getting flipped channel to channel by luz as nothing interesting is on.

a growing irritation filled luz as she kept hearing the dialling noise above her. amity has the house phone, clearly trying to call someone.

"what are you doing?" luz asked, masking the irritation with genuine. "..a friend." amity replied, luz sees the hesitation but she didn't press. yet.

"are you going somewhere?"

"i'm just calling-"

"are you going somewhere?! just answer the damn question because i know you've been dialling for the past 5 minutes!" luz yelled, amity closed her eyes as she takes in a deep breath.

"yes." she replied. "and you're going out with this 'friend'?" luz sneered and amity slowly nods then a beep from a car is heard making both of them perk up.

"i have to go. i'll be back quick, promise." amity quickly kissed luz's lips before slowly stood up as she lightly pushed luz's head off her lap. she placed the house phone down the coffee table and headed out of the living room.

luz sat up as she heard the door click open and close. she sprung up from the couch, raced out of the house just in time to see amity enter someone's car she doesn't recognise.

luz watched through the back window amity leaning in to give this 'friend' a kiss before she started taking her clothes off and moved to their lap to start making out.

all of this are happening inside luz's head as in reality amity is just talking to emma, wanting to go somewhere as she borrowed money for something special.

_"i can't believe luz has a sickness. i don't love her anymore since she can infect me." amity said to them as soft moans escaped her lips, feeling their hands explore her exposed body._

luz twitched as she watches the car drive away, she dropped to her knees on the floor as she gripped both sides of her hair, trying to hold a scream in.

she started slamming her head onto the pavement, not caring about the pain she's causing on herself as tears are getting mixed along with her blood.

then, luz slowly rose her head from the ground to look at the direction the car went. letting blood roll down from her forehead to her cheeks.

luz is loosing grip.

she started giggling- laughing madly as amity thought she can get away from cheating on luz (which she isn't). "you're as stupid as i think you are, blight." luz said.

when amity entered the house, it was eerily quiet but she shrugged it off and headed for the room where the washing machine is. amity tipped toed to reach a small basket containing trash and junk and placed something among with it.

as she was about to place it back, amity jumped as she saw luz standing beside her. "geez, stop doing that. it's creepy, you know." amity said, she not so subtly grabbed whatever she placed on the basket again as her hiding place was compromised.

luz was just standing there, giving amity an empty gaze. amity frowned when she saw her lover's bloody forehead, thinking she got into a fight of someway with someone.

"luz-" before amity could ask what happened her, luz turned around and robotically heads towards the stove to twist both of the knobs without the burners letting out flames.

"what are you doing?" amity asked, she went out of the laundry room and was about to turn off the stove before luz pulled out a knife out of nowhere and tried to slice amity, thankfully she dodged quickly.

"what the hell, luz?! put the knife down!" amity lunged towards luz, trying to get the blade out of her lover's hold but she instead raised her hand up in the air and elbowed amity to the ground.

luz placed her foot on amity's head, keeping her down as she inhales the scent of gas. "you think you can cheat of me and thought you can get away from it? don't you remember, ames? you're mine." she said.

"but i wasn't-"

"you need me as much as i need you, we said. did you forget that or you think i have fucking plague just because i told you about my condition?!" luz cuts her off, not wanting to hear anymore shits to come out of amity's mouth.

"luz, i didn't-"

"SHUT UP!!!" then, luz kicked amity making her violently roll on the ground and she pounced on her, planning to drive the knife down on amity but she managed to catch it.

"if i can't have you, no one will!! then we can be together forever!!" amity grits her teeth tightly as she tries to overpower luz to get the knife away. amity knows luz isn't clearly thinking straight and needs her help. 

"luz.. stop.." amity said, the scent of gas is making her lightheaded but she didn't dare to let her strength drop. luz couldn't hear her, she doesn't want to as the look in her eyes are completely beyond repair.

amity doesn't recognise luz. this image of her embedded itself in her brain. it's horrifying. then-

"POLICE FREEZE!!"

\---------

toku reported to boscha that luz and amity came back to the isles yesterday. both of them drove up to luz's block but they didn't get out of the car just yet as they want to catch something.

"do you have the station on speed dial?" boscha asked, keeping her eyes on the noceda's house. "yep." toku replied then he offered boscha a handgun, he had to tap havenstar to turn around and accept it.

"hey, isn't that miss blight getting out of someone's car?" toku points out, boscha followed the man's gaze and indeed saw amity get out of an unknown person's, to boscha, car.

she can't read lips but she had to guess amity and whoever is in the car exchanged their goodbyes as amity heads inside the house quickly and the car driving off.

boscha's gaze followed the car before looking back at amity who's already inside. no other noises are heard through the neighbourhood or in the house.

boscha and toku sat in the car in silence, keeping their eyes keen for something. anything.

both of them doing extensive research about the various cases that boscha suspected luz would be in which she didn't think of before and she was right. the evidences are mounting.

luz has been in every single missing person cases and probably in the homicides as well.

after a few minutes later, a scream is heard making boscha instinctively get out of the car. "call backup!!" she said to toku whom nodded, he stayed behind as he called for backup while boscha rushed inside the house.

she pushed the door open with her handgun ready and yelled; "POLICE FREEZE!!!"

a thud was heard and some grunting from the kitchen but the evident scent of gas bothers boscha but she ignored it and slowly walked towards where she heard the noises.

then, luz made herself know and she held amity close with a knife pressed against her neck and something small on the other.

"hey boscha. i'm not bleeding as you see. so what are you doing here?" that was a fucking lie. luz's forehead is still bleeding but she doesn't seem to acknowledge that as she glared at boscha.

"put the knife down, luz and we can talk about this." boscha said, trying to reason why luz as she still thinks there's any reason left in her.

"what if i did? you'll take amity away from me and i'd rather die than have that!!" boscha now realised that what luz has on her other hand is a lighter. that's why the entire house smelled like gas.

before luz could set entire place on fire, boscha charged at them, knocking both luz and amity to the ground. boscha snatched the knife out of luz's hand, pulled amity off her and pushed her away.

"go!! leave!!" boscha ordered but amity is left on the ground, shaken as she doesn't know what's happening anymore. luz screamed as she punched boscha across the face, making her get off her.

luz attempt to reach for the knife but boscha jumped on her and pinned her by pressing herself onto luz. the noceda struggles to slither out of boscha's hold but she couldn't, then she realised that amity is near the knife.

"amity, take the knife and kill her!!!" luz ordered, she growls as she felt boscha pressed her chin onto her floor, shutting her up.

amity looked down at the knife that is just a few inches away from her then at boscha who's shaking her head, not wanting to die as she hasn't fulfilled her promise to her friend yet.

then, tears started welling up in the blight's eyes. "why can't we just be normal?! no killing, no kidnapping! just us, luz. that's what i want, what i need! don't you want a life with me?" amity finally lets out the built up feelings she has been hording ever since luz said;

"i need you as much as you need me."

luz and boscha stared at amity for a good few seconds before luz squeezed her hand out, still holding the lighter.

"you're fucking useless. i never understood why i even loved you."

BOOM

boscha pulled herself off luz to grab amity in a split second before luz strike the lighter open. 

everything was unbearably bright as well with the temperatures. boscha gritted her teeth as she felt something attempting to burn her skin.

boscha stood up, pulling amity with her. she pulled her jacket off and discarded it on the ground as the toxic fumes started to filled the closed space of the house.

boscha looked at amity who's unscathed, "let's get outta here." she said, she held amity's wrist and headed for the front door. not bothering to check if luz still alive.

as the front door was opened, boscha sighed deeply, inhaled clean air with the fumes escaping behind her.

"AMITY!!!" a gravelly voice screamed behind them, amity looked over her shoulder to see luz limping her way towards them with her body on fire but she doesn't seem to care.

boscha pulled themselves out of the house and she pulled out her gun, aiming for luz who tries to chase after them. "luz don't make me do it!" boscha warned as she watched luz get slowly engulfed by the flames from her back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY AMITY!!!" she yelled as she outstretched her hand for amity, expecting for her to take it but boscha held the blight's arm, keeping her away.

then, luz tried to lung towards them. boscha fired her handgun straight at luz's body, making her fall to the ground. letting the flames eat her alive as screams of agony escaped her lips.

amity covered her ears as she looks away from her burning lover and burning house, she doesn't want to hear it anymore. she couldn't. tears spilled from her eyes as she wants to curl.

the screams abruptly stopped but amity didn't notice as loud sirens are heard.


	20. what if amity never broke in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i stalling? 
> 
> im stalling
> 
> i'll be posting five fillers before i give the real ending because _wishful thinking_ and this first was requested by one of you guys
> 
> enjoy!

7 years exactly it has been since the last time amity ever came back to the isles to see it's people grow and become better or fall from grace like her.

and it has been 7 years ever since amity seen luz. the last time she saw her waving her goodbye as her car drove away from their school where they've met and blossomed their love. hexside.

amity has seen the school's state and it has grown better over the years like the students it held. amity wasn't the lucky few.

the blight stared at red gate in front of her, luz's house is just on the other side. taking a deep breath in, amity slowly pushed the gate open just enough for her to squeeze through and close it behind her.

amity cautiously walks over to the small porch, admiring the small plants and shrubberies on either sides that might have belonged to willow.

then she stopped in front of the coded lock, she stared at it as a thought came to her head telling for her to guess the code till she got it right.

but amity shakes her head and instead, she sat down at the top of the stairs and stared at the gate as she waits for luz to come home. this might as well be a surprise?

amity can just come to the cafe she worked at but she'll cause too much a scene and too many people for her liking.

not to long after of waiting, a car seemed to have stopped in front of the driveway. amity thought it was luz's car but her hopes were dropped as she saw boscha peer her head above the gate and instantly saw amity.

"excuse me but is this your house?" boscha asked who doesn't seem to recognise amity. "um.. no, this is my girlfriend's. i'm just waiting for her to come home." amity replied as she points at the door behind her.

"and who would that be?"

"luz noceda. hey, boscha. long time no see." amity flashed the havenstar a smile which surprised her. boscha was flabbergasted to see the blight in the state she's in, she looks like a beggar to be honest.

boscha blinked "oh.. well, she'll be home in a few, i guess you won't be waiting for a while." she said as she backed up from the gate. "and it's good to see you back, amity."

"you too, boscha."

\---------

"luz, holy fuck!!" boscha bursts through the cafe doors with skara apologising for the people she disturbed from their relaxing mid afternoon.

luz looked over her shoulder as she was making a drink of a customer, "what is it, boscha? and please don't kick the doors. i just cleaned that." she said, looking back down to what she was doing.

boscha walked up to the counter and slammed both of her hands onto it's marble top. "yeah yeah, i'll make your order just a minute." luz said nonchalantly as this happened more than once between the two of them.

"no- i appreciate it but that's not the only thing i'm here for." boscha said "oh?" luz turned around and walked up to the counter as she's done making a customer's drink.

"latte for nena." luz called and a girl stood up from her chair, trotted over to the ground to get her drink not before whispering a small thank you.

"what is it?" luz now looked at boscha who seems excited for some reason.

"someone special is waiting for you."

\---------

amity perked up as she heard the gate creak open, she is leaning against the door with her knees up to her chest as she got a little sleepy from waiting.

she beamed, her heart jumped inside as she saw luz in front of her. amity immediately stood up, she didn't pounce at her for a hug as luz looks perplexed.

"hi.. luz. it's me, amity. i'm sorry coming to your house without permission.." amity said, fiddling her fingers.

"do you remember me? well, i get it if you don't.." she asked, softly brushing her long hair as she looked away.

then, a scoff is heard "how could i not remember the girl i fell for?" luz said, amity saw her open her arms for a hug. tears started to well up in her eyes and amity didn't think twice of leaping into luz's embrace.

amity buried herself into luz's warmth as she missed these kinds of hugs. luz looped her arms around her lover tightly, not wanting to let go just like amity.

"i missed you." luz whispers, placing her chin atop of amity's head. "i missed you too and.. i'm so sorry.." amity said, her voice cracking which made luz pull away to see tears finally falling down in her cheeks.

"what are you sorry for? there's nothing to be sorry about, ames. i'm so glad you're back." luz said, she placed a soft kiss onto amity's forehead that seemed to calm her down.

"come on, let's head inside. we have alot to talk about."

it was already night when the couple finished their catching up. there were a few small disagreements and regrets along with laughs and linger between them throughout those past few hours.

when getting ready for bed, amity noticed that luz is pushing a box inside the closet. "what are you doing?" she asked. luz hummed "oh, just making space since you'll be moving in with me. you have an apartment or something?" she asked. when she finished, she claps her hands together and closed the doors.

amity shakes her head "i don't have anywhere to go." she said. luz nods, she climbed in bed and plopped down. "that explains it. come here." she ushered for amity to lay down beside her which she obliged.

softly stroking her hair softly, amity slowly started to doze off from the motion luz is making as she listened to the faint thumps of luz's heartbeat. why is it faint?

"ames." luz starts, "yeah?" amity replied, a little dragged out. "don't move that box no matter what. get me?" amity fixed her position to be spooned by luz and nods. "okay."

_i wonder what's that about._


	21. what if amity never moved?

"mija! you're going to be late!" luz heard her mother yell from below. "coming ma!" luz replied, she combed her hair one last time was she used gel to slick it back.

luz straightened her blazer, patted her tutu clean and she did finger guns are herself in the mirror before swiftly heading down the first floor with a pin pink rose in hand.

"oh! camila, look at her! look at our baby! he's grown so much!!" caspian said as he looked at his daughter's suave aura and attire. resembling what her father was like in his prime.

"hehe! i'm a bad boy, pa!" luz said with her chest full with a wide grin, caspian grins as well. "camila, look!" he walked up to luz and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"i can see her, honey." camila said as she came in to join the frolicking. "and you'll be an even more bad boy if you make the girl wait." she fixed luz's slicked back hair before softly flicking her forehead.

"ay! tienes razón!! i have to go ma, pa!!" luz said as she quickly heads for the front door. "knock em' dead kiddo and make sure to be prom queens!!" caspian said before the door closes.

"and make sure to come back safe, mija!" camila said and the door finally closes. both of them sighed "she grows up fast." caspian said, camila nods "i think a little too fast, like us."

then, caspian offered his hand to his lady which camila rose a brow at. "may i have this dance, fair lady?" her husband asked, just like the prom they had when they were in luz's age.

luz took the bike as she doesn't have her driving licence yet and this is much faster as her noodle legs are now pumped from training she's getting.

she quickly passed many cars by an intersection and a pickup truck filled with students from hexside yelled 'YEAH PROM!!' while chugging many liters of white claw till it passed her.

then, luz grab hold of the pickup for leverage as both of them are going in the same destination. "oh hey look, it's noceda!" one of them noticed luz and they offered their white claw which luz politely declined as she isn't allowed to drink. yet.

"looking slick, star player!" luz grins "thanks! i'll see you guys later!" she pulled away from the pickup and it's people waved her goodbye as she pedalled the rest of the way when she saw a familiar mint green haired girl waiting outside of the school building.

"ames!!" luz called which made amity snap her head on the direction luz. the noceda pulled the breaks on the bikes which made her slightly do a drift and stopped beside the blight.

"i'm sorry, were you waiting for a while?" luz asked, she got off the bike and stood in front of amity whom shook her head. "no no, i just got here actually. um.." she looked at luz's clothes.

"you look nice.. weird but nice." she said. luz smiles "aw, thanks!" she opened her fist to reveal the pink rose pin for amity. "may i?" luz asked, she's already wearing hers and both of them would be together throughout the night, possibly their entire lives.

amity nods, she watches as luz carefully place the pin on her chest, not wanting to accidentally prick any skin. as she clipped it on, luz clicks her tongue with a smile. it suits her.

"shall we show these people what a true prom night is?" luz asked, offering her arm for amity as she smirks. amity giggles, she looped her arm around luz's as she smirks as well

"we shall."


	22. what if luz went moved to the same school of amity?

the first day of 10th grade in this school is absolute hell like every other days here.

amity grudgingly entered the campus with an empty gaze and completely drained by just walking in. she walked along it's cold halls along with the students who has the same feeling as her.

as she found her classroom, amity went inside and immediately took the farthest chair that is near a window which is always the perfect spot to daydream of going back to the isles.

she misses luz dearly. even though they've been talking all day and night but ldr is exhausting. luz feels that way too and just wanted to be near amity again. 

after the class is filled with students while there's an empty seat next to her, probably a late one or a new one.

amity can feel a burning stare in front of her, she looked the corner of her eye to see olivia whispering gossips to whoever is next to her. she always hates that girl.

then, the professor came in. "welcome back students, i hope you had an amazing summer. now, we have a new student in our amidst, please enter." they motioned someone on the other side of the door. everyone is always excited to see the new meat in this godforsaken school.

as the new student walked inside, the level of artistic design of the bag the person has immediately caught everyone's attention but what really captured amity was their face when they turned around.

"everyone, this is is luz noceda." the professor said as luz stood next to her. amity's eyes widens as she sees her lover a few feet in front of her. _this can't be real,_ amity thought.

"a pleasure to meet you all." luz bowed down with a royal-ish accent when she said that, making some softly giggle. "right, please take the seat near miss blight and all of you take out your history textbooks." the professor said, they turned around and started to write something on the whiteboard.

while luz is making her way towards her seat, amity can see looks are given at her lover which made jealous immediately rise within her.

as luz sat down, amity didn't say anything but stare at her. the noceda took out the said textbook along with a notebook, that's the first thing she opened and started to write something.

then, luz showed what she wrote to amity. it said; _whatcha looking at ;3_

amity quickly grabbed her own notebook to write and talk to. _wth are u doing here???_

_would u believe me if i said this is my dream school?_

as amity read that, she gave luz a deadpan look mixed with 'are you sure about that?' luz snickers when she sees that and she started writing again.

_long story short i just wanna see my bbi_

amity pursed her lips as she read that, her cheeks turning red but she looked away. not wanting luz to see it. she finally has luz beside her! this is a wish come true! shet!

"hey," luz called making amity get out of her mental celebeation and slowly look back at her again. "i heard there's dorms here. fancy, jesus." luz said, scoffing midway.

"do you think we'll be roommates?" she asked. the idea of luz and amity being roommates will be pure chaos and also a dream come true as the bed that is supposed to be amity's will be covered in cobwebs since she'll be sleeping with luz.

"i hope so." amity replied.

and roommates they were indeed. luz also kicked the shit out of olivia which made the bitch scurry way from the couple.


	23. what if they stayed true to their promise?

_"we will be better."_

it has been years ever since luz ever heard that from amity. as now both of them have a family of their own, they still stayed in the same house that has experienced many pains and happiness. luz wants to bury those unwanted memories as she wants her child to live the best life when she almost couldn't.

the basement is serving it's purpose of placing many things inside, not a torturing chamber. luz and amity gave the house a new paint as a symbol of anew.

no resurfacing memories haunted luz anymore. she had those episodes before years back but amity is always there to calm her, to assure her till they grew less and less. then it's gone.

her condition of hypertermia is gradually getting better as the time goes on as luz gets the proper treatment now.

the police never found out who was responsible of the various cases as they all have hit dead ends, it grew cold and all of it remained unsolved to this day. leaving many families distraught.

"azura! breakfast! go wake up, mama." amity said from the kitchen, preparing her family their first meal.

many things changed for amity as well. she did regain her prime beauty and as well with her self esteem. her mental has improved, neither of them needed therapy foe that. so suck on it.

though she has to admit, their few years together has been more rocky if not dangerous than the first few months. there are instances where luz would almost revert back to her ways till she has to remind her of their promise.

for amity. for luz. and for their daughter.

it was hard to forget the sins you've commited. amity knows that and both of them have been helping each other for it. and they've been doing better as per said.

who's azura noceda-blight? well, luz found her as a small abandoned child near the dumpster where she worked at. the kid was extremely malnourished which made her remind of a memory of herself.

she doesn't have parents, siblings or anything at all but herself. without putting much thought of it, luz took her home and made her their daughter. 

both luz and amity aspire to be great parents for azura. amity doesn't have a pretty good parental guidance from her parents but luz does, at least, for a while but that's enough.

"okay!" azura replied, she heads inside her parents' bedroom to see luz still sleeping in the bed. "mama! mama! wake up!" azura climbed up in bed and started shaking luz awake.

luz groans, slowly waking up "wake up sleepy head!!" luz softly giggles as she hears her daughter yelling at her to wake the fuck up as the scent of pancakes engulfed her nostrils.

"alright, alright i'm up!" luz suddenly up and azura giggles as she rolls on her mama's lap. "good morning, mama!" she said. luz smiles, she pinched azura's nose making her sound like squidward for a second before pulling away. "good morning too, sweetie."

"come on, let's go! mommy made pancakes." azura said as she tugged on luz's arm to come along. luz lets her kid drag her out of bed and into the kitchen to see her wife waiting for them to finally come here.

"took you long enough." amity said as she crossed her arms. luz grins, she felt azura let go of her hand she sat down at the table, ready to eat.

luz wrapped her arms around amity's waist and started placing morning kisses on her cheeks. "good morning to you too, lovely." she said.

amity snickers, she softly pushed luz off and gave her wife a kiss. puking sounds are heard which made the two pull away to look at azura who's disgusted seeing her parents kiss in front of her pancakes.

"ewy." she said. luz lets out a dramatic scoff "what do you mean 'ewy'? are you saying you don't like kisses huh?" then luz started bombarding azura kisses while tickling her making the little roar is laughter.

amity smiles at the sight of her family following around "okay, that's enough roughhousing. it's eat, now." luz pulled away from the tickling and gave amity a knowing look which made amity slowly back away from her.

"why are you backing up?" luz asked, slowly advancing towards her. "stay back, luz." amity said, holding out her hand like she's a feral dog.

luz giggles "that doesn't work that way." she said before she charged at amity whom yelped, she tries to run away from luz but she was caught by the waist and was pulled back.

then, luz started tickling amity now making her roar is laughter as azura watch her mommy trying to get away. after a few seconds, luz stopped and coiled her arms around amity, holding her steady as she tries to catch her breath.

"i love you." luz whispers into amity's ears.

"i love you too." amity replied as she softly nuzzles into luz.

"i love you three!!" azura chimed in and her parents laughed at their daughter's cute antics.


	24. what if nothing bad happened?

nothing bad happened.

amity never left hexside, she and luz are the greatest prom queens the school ever had they are the power couple that compliments each other.

nothing bad happened.

the case of belos uroso cannot be ignored at the various crimes he commited, his parents along with his brother disowned him as he brought nothing but shame in their name and in the end. he's sentenced in life in prison with no parole, all the while luz is oblivious of this and is enjoying her life without him

nothing bad happened.

caspian uroso get to live his life long and well along with his wife till old age got him. he managed to meet his grandchildren of luz now married with amity and his son lucio, little brother of luz, whom is a newly wed and is expecting.

nothing bad happened.

before they reached their eventual parenthood, luz and amity spent their early and late 20's, maybe early 30's like the teenagers they are. though, there was work and all but that never stopped them from living the lives they _always_ wanted.

nothing bad happened.

luz almost got sent to jail of beating up liam williams, james vekin, oliver jenkins and that bitch olivia green for disrespecting amity when she was on a visit. she did get her point across of not messing with her girlfriend at them but luz got one hell of a scolding from her mother and a pat on the bag by her father.

nothing bad happened.

luz was never diagnosed of hypertermia. she lived a normal, happy, healthy life with the only girl she ever loved. never worrying of her cheating and the other felt the same or one of them getting burned and shot.

_nothing bad happened._


	25. Chapter 25

_people always say that the skies predict many things to happens each day. if it's sunny with no clouds, it means someone out there is having the best day._

_today is a tragedy._

_the police came to the scene as toku called them, ambulance and the fire station as well were brought in as the fire roared with the heavy petals of rain fall down to the their heads._

_amity was kept near the police, a blanket draped over her as she lets the rain drop on her head, drenching herself as she watches the firemen extinguish the house a small group of the men carry something, someone off the driveway and heads for the ambulance._

_amity unconsciously walks up to them before they slide the carrier inside the van, she peered down to see a charred person. she backed up slightly as she can barely recognise who that is. the smell they emit is like burnt meat or rubber. their skin melting off, revealing partially of their mouth._

_amity covered her mouth as she slowly shook her head "that's not luz." she mutters under her breath. she knows luz was shot so that's why she was taken down. amity though the fires on luz's body were extinguished when it started raining but it only was when the firemen arrived._

_"that's not luz! there's someone still in there!!"_

amity snapped awoke, breathing heavily as bullets of sweat trickle down at the sides of her face. when she slowly calmed down, she looked around, noticing that she's in a hospital room of sorts.

amity looked down, she's wearing the provided hospital dress and she's all alone in this room. the only thing that immediately came to the blight's mind is; _where's luz?_

before amity could stand up and leave, she heard the door open and some talking are heard which she didn't understand till she saw who came in.

boscha, in her uniform and emma.

"hey, look who survived hell and back." boscha said, both of them walked up to the right side of amity's bed. amity is, all the while, confused. "why am i in the hospital? where's luz?" she asked.

boscha cleared her throat "well, first things first. glad to see you're doing fine, thought you weren't gonna wake up after you passed out three days ago." she said. "you're okay, right?" emma asked, placing her hand atop of amity's.

amity looked at the both of them "where's luz?" she repeated. boscha looked away as she pursed her lips, emma slowly removed her hand from amity as she took out her phone.

"you.. should see it yourself." she said, handing the phone to amity whom hesitantly accepted it. as she turned it over, there's a paused news report already showing some people rising banners saying;

_"END HER LIFE SUPPORT!!!"_

amity frowns as she read that, her thumb loomed above the button. with a deep breath, amity pressed the unpause.

_"a fire happened in the quiet neighbourhood of owl avenue. it was due from a massive gas leakage that caused the explosion three days ago. thanks to the quick response of officer toku xyander and officer boscha havenstar. the fire has been subdued and no other house are damaged with the exclusion of the house of luz noceda who has been gravely burned and is on life support in the blossomvale medical center."_

amity stopped the video for a moment as she tries to recall the hospital name. she knows it's in the isles then it came it to her. it's in the far east.

_"it turns out, through the reports of officers heavenstar and xyander, luz noceda is responsible for the missing person cases of sophia green, micheal weston, ava tuffin as well with the murders of olivia green, liam williams, james vekin and oliver jenkins and a fellow officer, skara longfallow."_

amity frowns, she looked at boscha who is still looking away. "but i.. she didn't- i was the-" amity tries to form her words, she is the one who killed skara, not luz. she wasn't involved by her stupid choice but boscha shook her head.

"you were under the influence of luz, i know because i consoled with a therapist. spending a ling time with someone like luz can mess your brain up as well with your morals." boscha said, she took a deep breath in and she now looked at amity.

"you were about to be sent to jail but the majority saw you as a victim of luz because of the state you're in." she said as she tapped her temple. amity lets out a shaky sigh, she dropped the phone on her lap and placed the heels of her palms on her eyes.

"but.. but i killed them." she said, her voice cracking "i killed them, the four- the five of them! i should be in jail!!" she said, yelling. amity was about to stand up but she was pushed down by emma.

"no no, you didn't. amity, you weren't thinking straight when that happened. she manipulated you into thinking that's the right thing. you did nothing wrong. it's all luz's fault." emma said, she can see internal conflict in amity's eyes. she's lost, she doesn't know what to believe after all this fiasco.

amity gulps, she ran her hand through herh hair "w- what about the house? is it really burned to the ground?" she asked boscha.

"well, not really if that's you're thankful about. the detective searched the entire house and they found hunter viglianco in the basement. dead. the forensics determined that he was beaten to death far before from the fire." boscha reported, amity leans back to the pillows, resting her head onto the headboard.

boscha and emma looked at each other then at amity who seems to be waiting to burst into tears, her lips quivering as well her eyes turning glossy. the blight needs time and space to process all of this.

"we'll take our leave, amity. call us when you see anything." emma said, she and boscha waved the blight goodbye as they headed out the room. amity reciprocated the wave before dropping her hand on her side as she heard the door softly close.

finally, tears violently rolled down her cheek and fall down the bed sheets. amity hugged herself as her sobs filled the room. this cold room, the ac is giving out cool air while the blight only craved warmth.

warmth is also the thing that might've killed luz.

coldness is also the thing amity dreads to be feeling.

"i need you, luz..." amity mutters, she looks down at the phone. she doesn't want to watch more. amity gritted her teeth tightly as she started thinking of how would things turn out if none of this bullshit happens.

she and luz would still be in the house. sleeping next to each other, telling stories by a whisper. promising that they wouldn't leave no another and be together forever in this lifetime.

lifetime. amity doesn't know when will she die and luz's is eminent. she doesn't know if she will ever see luz again in another life to be better than this. she's hoping.

amity noticed something glittering at the corner of her eye, she looked to the left to see a desk with a ring sitting atop of it. she grabbed it, her fingers tracing the designs along with the center gem.

she borrowed some of emma's money to buy this. for luz. amity wants to seal this relationship, even though it has it rocky and... unfavorable moments but she's willing to change and she knows luz is but something was holding her back and luz wouldn't tell her.

amity stood up from the bed, planning to go to the hospital where luz is. she noticed the clothes sitting quietly in the chair near her, she snatched it and quickly changed from the dress.

as she's fully dressed, amity pats her pants to feel nothing. of course, it doesn't have money. so, she can't take a cab which is faster but fuck it.

amity sped out of the room, leaving nothing behind but emma's phone. she walked through the hospital halls, passing by many nurses pushing a body along with doctors muttering many things amity wouldn't care on listening.

as she got out of the building, amity looked around for something she can use to move as walking would take her the whole day that the hospital she's in is in the far west. opposite of where luz is.

then, she noticed a motorcycle with it's keys still on. amity rose a brow at it "what an idiot." she mutters before jumping on it, she turned the keys to start the engine.

amity revved the motor before kicking the standee off and driving away, heading for the hospital. now, she doesn't know how to ride a car let alone a motorcycle. she almost skidded off the road and died but she managed to hold on.

as amity got to the hospital, there are many people crowding the driveway which made it hard for amity to come in the open parking lot with the motorcycle.

so, she placed it to the side and quickly squeezed through the crowd to rush inside the hospital. amity saw many patients in the waiting area with nurses tending to them.

amity went to the counter and said "excuse me, where is the room of luz noceda?" the nurse stopped typing to look up at amity before turning her gaze back down to the monitor.

"524. 5th floor, turn left." she said in a monotonous manner. amity nods, she quickly said her thank you before heading for elevator. mashing the fifth floor button multiple times as she cannot wait till the doors finally open.

amity tapped her foot vigorously as she curses the elevator for going too damn slowly. as the doors opened, amity slipped through it and hurriedly went to the said room number.

as amity stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath before entering the same cold room she had before. amity slowly walked towards the bed, seeing someone lying down with their face covered of bandages.

"luz." amity whispers, she stopped at the foot of the bed, looking at the person. "hey.. can you hear me? luz." amity softly shook one of 'luz's' legs. a small groan is heard escaped their mouth.

amity noticed a clipboard beside their legs, she slowly grabbed it and she frowned as the written name on the paper is now luz's.

alejandro gracia.

amity dropped the clipboard, withdrew her hand from the person's leg and quickly went out of the room. amity rubbed the back of her neck as she walks back to the elevator, thinking that the nurse probably misheard her since there's alot of people in the ground floor.

"i'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake." amity said to the nurse behind the counter. she looked up at amity once again "right, i'm sorry. 321, 3rd floor, turn left again." she replied before turning back down to the monitor.

"are you sure?" amity asked and the nurse nods. amity sighs, she heads back to the elevator now going up to the third floor. amity walked out in the hallway, heads for the said room once again and stood in front of the door.

amity rook a deep breath in, combing her hair with her hand before entering the room. she immediately checked if there's any clipboards telling her that she's in the wrong once again.

but she saw nothing. much to her relief.

amity grabbed the nearest chair to sit down, she looked at luz again, her head entirely bandaged up as well with her arms. amity slowly reaches for one a hand, as she held, amity almost sobbed.

the blight softly rubbed luz's hand, she felt nothing but the roughness of the bandages. "luz.. i'm so sorry this had to happen you.." amity whispers, she leaned down and pressed the hand onto her forehead.

"i'm so so sorry.. i lo-" then but amity flinched back when she heard the door creak open and slam close. she looked to see a woman she doesn't recognise came into view.

"what the hell are you doing here?! who are you?!" the woman exclaimed, amity sprung up from her chair as she backs up slightly. "what are you- no, this is my-" amity points, wanting to say that this person lying on bed is her lover but the woman cuts her off.

"that is my husband! mateo ventura, are you his family member or something?" the woman said. amity's eyes widens as she heard a very different name from luz noceda.

"WHAT PART OF 'I WANT TO SEE MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, LUZ NOCEDA' HUH?! ARE YOU TONE DEAF?! YOU'VE BEEN SENDING ME TO WRONG ROOMS AND I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME TO LUZ RIGHT NOW!!!"

amity slammed her hands onto the counter, screaming at nurse who was frightened at the sudden outburst. everybody in the ground floor now stared at amity, huffing as she glared at the nursed.

"j- jerry?" the nurse said over the intercom, calling someone by the name of jerry. amity slowly withdrew back from the counter and turned around to see janitor man walking up to her. "come with me, miss." he said before turning around, leading the way.

amity snapped the nurse a look making her duck behind the monitor before following after the janitor.

both of them went out of the hospital building and heads for a small warehouse of sorts just nearby. "i'm sorry we had to make you go through that, miss.." jerry trails off as he doesn't know amity yet.

"blight."

"ah, you really must miss noceda's significant other. i've seen the news." jerry said, he opens the door wide enough for amity and him to go in before he closes it again. "why are we here?" amity asked, she looked around the warehouse that filled with all sorts of junk and is riddled of layers of dust.

"due from the news of miss noceda being taken care in our hospital, many people tried to take her life support away because of her.. crimes." amity grimaced at that but she let jerry continue.

"some of the patients, mostly the ones that are next door to miss noceda's room tried to.. um.. you know so we had to resort to bringing her here. away from public eye till she gets a trial."

then, they stopped in a small clearing and a familiar beeping of the heart rate monitor is heard. "she's in there, miss blight." jerry motions for amity to go through, amity looked at the man before slowly heading towards the clearing and in the middle.

she saw the real luz. lying motionless in the bed- an incubator? her breathing ragged and raspy. the closer amity walks over, she noticed that luz doesn't have bandages wrapped on around her head, but her skin is rough and charred like it can easily be peeled off.

her eyes are open. staring up into nothing. amity can still see the brown, those brown hues she feel for years ago.

amity couldn't recognise her but she knows those eyes.

"luz, hey.." amity softly calls for her lover but luz didn't move. slightly frowning, amity looked at jerry "what's wrong with her?" she asked.

jerry cleared his throat "well, i'm not involved in the procedure of the surgery but the nurses told me that it took them 6 hours to take a single bullet out of her. her entire body was severely burned which almost roasted her insides as well and it made the process hard because the doctors might accidentally cause another internal bleeding just to take it out and well.. she wouldn't be here, breathing now." jerry explained.

"another?" jerry nods "the first one was from the initial shot by officer havenstar. it punctured her lungs. that's why she's in this incubator with an oxygen generator nearby." he points at the casket like machine.

"can she.. still talk?" amity asked, her voice hopeful but jerry is unsure as this medical field is not his profession. "i'm not sure, miss blight. i'm sorry, i'm just a janitor."

amity sighs, she looked back at luz. still staring at the ceiling while her chest slowly rise and fall quickly. "i can't remember..." amity mutters.

"i can't remember what you look like.." amity squeezed her eyes tightly, she tries to recall what luz looks like before this but..

the only thing that comes to mind is the feral look luz has. the intent to kill her. the lust of blood wanting to be spilled. amity doesn't want that to be only remembrance of luz to her.

it's not right. it's terrifying.

"am.. i.. ty..."

amity softly gasped, she snapped her eyes open as she heard the faint call of her name. "luz.. talk to me, please." she said, leaning closer to see luz's eyes are now looking at her.

"a.. a.. ames.." luz croaks, amity saw her trying to move her hand but she only move a inch of a finger. "she kept muttering your name before she was moved here." jerry informed.

amity tugged a smile, she placed her hands onto the glass, her eyes welling up in tears. "luz, i- i got you something." amity pulled the ring out of her pocket and showed it to her.

"see? it's a ring. i borrowed some money from emma just to buy you this since.. our anniversary is today." amity said, a single tear fell.

it took them awhile to find figure each other out back in high school. and the wait was worth it in the end for the both of them.

amity wants luz to recover from this. she has to then she can't put the ring on. she wants luz to put it on.

suddenly, a rapid beeping started to make itself known. amity looked at the monitor to see a flatline. "sh-" jerry pulled out a walkie talkie and started calling backup.

"code red. i repeat this is code red. i need some help down here." jerry said then he pulled amity away luz "you have to leave, miss blight."

"what? no NO!!!" amity tries to pull herself off jerry's hold but the man held the blight tight. she started thrashing around as they get farther and farther from luz but the beeping is still loud.

"let me go! i have to give her the ring!! LUZ!!!"

amity raced back to the house, feeling yellow tapes barricading the driveway which is meaningless as amity ripped through in and went inside the ruined house.

the walls are covered of black, burned parts as well with the floorboard. after amity was kicked out of the hospital, she came here to find the pictures she and luz took on her birthday.

she knows that it's still in here and she just had to find it so she really see what luz looked like. not a heartless killer but a woman she loved.

amity jogged up to the stairs, she opened the door of luz's former room to see it in the same state as the first floor. she immediately knelt down in front of the drawers, pulling them open easily as it was burnt.

amity searched through every drawer, seeing it's contents mostly burnt or just useless. as she reached for the last one, she pulled it off from it's hinges and the familiar poloroid pictures made amity beam.

but when she grabbed it, amity's smiled dropped when parts of it were burnt. it would have been fine but the burned out parts were luz's faces. only leaving amity's face.

"no." she mutters, she dropped the first picture of the two of them. "no.." luz's solo picture is also burned as well. "no no no!!" amity screamed as she dropped the rest to the ground.

"i don't want to forget you.." amity said, she curled up as she came here for nothing. she knows what happened in the hospital but she just doesn't want to admit it that she's gone.

"i don't want to forget you.. please, i need you luz.."

_"aw, well aren't you sweet?"_

amity snapped her head around, seeing something move out of her vision. "luz?" she slowly stood up and peered her head out of the small hallway.

 _"come on, ames. let's show everyone what we're made of."_ amity is hearing luz's voice but she couldn't see her. she walked out of room, climbed down the stairs only to see a familiar short brown hair exit the house.

"luz, wait!" amity rushed out of the house and followed luz into the road. when the light was red, amity stopped to catch her breath as she sees luz on the other side of the road. giving her a smile.

 _"aren't you coming?"_ luz extended out her hand for amity to take.

amity outstretched her hand, wanting to hold her lover's hand once again as she's so close. just take a few steps and she'll be yours.

amity crossed the road without noticing that it turned to green. she kept her eyes on luz, still wanting to see her face but it was covered by a cap and the only thing she sees is her smile.

a warm, loving, endearing smile that allures amity.

amity never got to say i love you or goodbye before luz died.

neither will luz as a loud screech is heard and a blinding light engulfed amity's vision once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END GOD WHAT A RIDE HUH???? well, i dont regret it making this.. sometimes. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THOUGH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MANY SUPPORT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GIVING ME
> 
> well, as tragic it is. a relationship like this will never work out without getting the proper help first. its common sense.
> 
> anyways, i have been thinking of a cyberpunk au thing ya know. ngl i havent played the game itself but i get the premise. what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> my friends kept telling me to get therapy to assess my... desires but im gay and therapy is too expensive


End file.
